The Teen Reaper: New Day
by AVP5
Summary: Sequel to Teen Reaper. A new day has come and with it comes a dark cloud of destruction, will the titans be able to stop this incoming threat. And will one titan betray all that she knows to protect the ones she loves from death. Raven/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK! Yes my children finally I have return with the sequel that I'm sure everyone has been waiting for. As you saw the rating will be rated M because this one will have yes for the first time a lemon scene…or several I'm not sure haven't gone that far yet. **

**Anyways this story will reveal secrets, dark revelations, and like I said before the death of a hero/villain who knows I could go with both like I said I'm the writer I can do what I want…so long as its on the lines of the legal crap. **

**Anyhoo some of the chapters will be short and won't be as long as the last one. I'm trying to see if I can make this story into a trilogy, just not as crappy like the Matrix movies. So the story will be short but will be fun as well, also I don't own anything of Bleach or Teen Titans just my OC characters, so without any further delays here is chapter one.**

**New Beginning**

Ahhh Jump City such a beautiful city filled with so many…okay let me be perfectly honest with you people this city isn't as perfect as it sounds in fact this city is full of weirdo criminals who want to take over it. I have been in the city for three months and I have to say where do these weirdoes come from? I had to deal with a guy obsess with light, a fat guy who watches too much TV, and one of the weirdest criminal I ever met was a puppet. I wonder how mess up their life must have been to be what they are today.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself hi I'm Isamu Ishida a soul reaper now for those who don't know what a soul reaper is I don't have time to explain it so either look it up or just sit there, smile and be quite. Anyways I have been in the city for months because I was sent here to protect a certain girl from danger. Soon I realized that this would be the same girl I fall in love with, who happens to be a superhero named raven part of a team called the Teen Titans. Their a bunch of teenagers that joined together years ago and began protecting the city from criminals. They have lived in the city for years now and have done very well as hero's…maybe better then the Justice League since they saved the world so many times.

The leader of the team his name is Robin the former apprentice of Batman. He may act strict at times but he's also a good leader and is one of the toughest fighters I have ever met.

Next is Starfire she's an alien from a planet called Tamaran which reminds me a word of advice never ever let her hug you I still have bruises from the last time she hugged me.

Next is my little green friend Beastboy, don't let his size and green skin color fool you this kid is tough, he can morph into any kind of animal from little to big, to dinosaurs to aliens animals.

Next is Cyborg he's half machine and half human. This guy is very strong, smart, and can make some of the coolest vehicles you have ever seen.

Next is Terra, she can control anykind of earth material and bend it to her will. She's also one of the two only girls on the team that plays video games and has beaten me, cyborg, and beastboy in every game we have ever played.

Next is Raven, what can I say about her. Well I can say that she is an empath, has dark powers, and can heal people. She has more powers but I think those will do for now. She doesn't trust people well, first time she met me lets just say took me a while to earn her trust. But overtime not only did I earn her trust but her heart. That's right I fell for the mage of the titans and she fell for me. She may act cool and calm but between me and you guys she's a nice and a good person to be around.

The new member of the team is myself and my little sister Hikari. We were born in Japan; our parents were once soul reapers but left to raise their own family. When we were young our parents were murdered. We became soul reapers and vowed to avenge our parent's death…um anyhoo we became soul reapers we joined the titans and we have been doing well since then.

Anyways to make this story short my sister came for a visit, we were attacked my some wind reaper who warned me of danger coming, terra came back, we protected her from danger, my sister and I defeated two elemental reapers, we confronted the man who killed our parents and we let him go blah, blah, blah. Anyways since the attack I have been trying not only to get stronger but to also be a good boyfriend to raven which is where this little story will take place a few days before Valentines Day.

_Jump City_

It has been two months since the Talsein incident and so far nothing bad has happen in the beautiful city of Jump City. There have been some crimes in the city but nothing the hero's of Jump City cant handle. The Titans as now their being called have been doing well with dealing with criminals since their number has grown from six to eight members defending the city. The titans have been dealing with some familiar criminals from their past including Control freak, Cinderblock, Mumbo Jumbo, and Mad Mod. Besides dealing with the criminals of the titans, Isamu and Hikari have found something else to keep them busy.

For the last month and a half there have been sightings and attacks from Hollows who appeared a month after the fight against Talsein. This made Hikari and I happy since it gave us the chance to fight something we could have fun with. Though the titans wanted to help they now know that dealing with criminals is their thing while dealing with hollows is Hikari and mines thing…that and since regular people can't see the hollows it would look rather weird if they saw the titans fighting something they cant see.

It was the eleventh of February, around 3am and so far it was another quite night in Jump City. The citizens were asleep, some were going to their night jobs, and some weren't sleepy and were still awake. Everything seemed normal…if you don't mind a 20-foot tall white goat face hollow attacking the city. Just then the hollow saw something heading its way, it jumped out of the way as a ball of fire nearly hit it. The hollow looked up and saw two soul reapers floating in the sky.

"Damn it can't you hollows wait until tomorrow to attack, or better yet not attack I'm trying to get some sleep" shouted Hikari who didn't seem happy that the hollow woke her up.

"You know how hollow's are Hikari they don't care if you asleep or awake their always going to cause trouble because they think they can" said I said trying to calm my sister.

That's me and my sister Hikari, ever since the whole Talsein incident hollows have begun to show themselves around the city. Now I know what you're thinking where are the titans, why aren't they helping us with the hollows? Well the truth is they did want to assist us but after explaining to them that only a few humans who's spiritual energy is high will be able to see the hollows. However a regular human wont be able to see them therefore if the titans helped us the citizens will wonder what the titans doing shooting at something that's not there and might get embarrassed by the media.

So robin decided to let us deal with the hollows but in case we need help to contact them. But in truth we didn't need help taking down loser hollows like the one we're about to fight.

**"Ahhh little soul reapers I thought I sensed a delicious present around this city now I know why. I haven't eaten in days so eating you two soul reapers will do just fine"** said the hollow as it licked its lips at the thought of eating the soul reapers.

"[Sigh] Isamu can I kill this one please" asked Hikari if she could kill the hollow.

"Sure just don't cause too much damage around the city" I said not wanting Hikari to cause any damage around the buildings.

"Thanks now hollow we can do this three ways: 1. you can surrender and go back to where you belong, 2. you can die quick and painless, or 3. I can kill you nice and slowly…so which do you want?" asked Hikari as she landed near the hollow.

**"Hmm so those are my choices soul reaper…well I choose NONE!"** The hollow charged at Hikari pouncing on her and catching her in its hand. The hollow laughed when it had Hikari in its hand. But then as it opened its hand Hikari wasn't there. **"Huh what hey where did you go you little morsel"** the hollow looked around till it felt something tapping on its arm. As it turned around it saw Hikari smiling behind it and waving a hello gesture on it before making her hand into a fist and punching the hollow sending it to the ground.

Hikari grabbed it by the leg and began to swing it around and around. She did this for a second till she let go sending the hollow into the sky. The hollow stopped itself from going further. As it stopped it saw Hikari appeared before it and began to punch it. Hikari punched it in the gut with several jabs then a knee kick to the jaw then once again with the jabs to the gut before kicking it towards the ground. Hikari appeared before the hollow hit the ground and kicked it right back. She appeared where she kicked it originally and kicked it right back. She did this for again another few seconds until she let it hit the ground causing a huge crater.

I sat near a building to observe the fight between Hikari and the hollow. I almost felt bad for the hollow because of Hikari's mood which I cannot blame for she hasn't slept in a long time thanks to robin. Since New Years robin wanted me to train him and the others to be ready incase we encounter someone like Arthur again. This did not sit well with Hikari who didn't like waking up early; sure it was okay to wake up early when it's with Master Hanako. But with robin ooooh it wasn't pretty, it was the fifth time Hikari woke up early and she didn't want to go to training.

Robin asked me to wake her up; I told him I didn't want to wake her up since I remembered the last time I did that I couldn't sit for a week. Robin decided to go get her, after a few minutes of waiting we saw robin being thrown out the window. Starfire caught him before he landed and we saw some bruises on his face. Since then robin decided to not let Hikari joined their training which was fine with her since Hikari and I train differently than the titans.

Hikari had just finished beating up the hollow who seemed ready to surrender. Its face was covered in bruises, it was missing a horn, and it was bleeding from the tail Hikari ripped off. "Now then are you going to take option one or am I going to go for option two?" asked Hikari as she took out her sword.

**"NO, no more I give I will leave. I will never return to this city again just please no more"** pleaded the hollow not wanting to get hurt anymore.

"A good choice now tell your buddies that if anymore hollow's come to this city I will personally make sure they don't get option one or two but the third option" Hikari smiled innocently and put her sword away. "Now run along before I change my mind" said Hikari.

**"Yes of course uh good bye"** the hollow got up slowly and ran away into the sky and back to Hueco Mundo.

Hikari sighted and went towards where her brother was. "That was fun shall we go back to the tower now" said Hikari.

"Yeah sure um here's a suggestion um how about you stay at home while I deal with these hollows?" I feared that the next hollow who interrupts her from her sleep would end up suffering a wrath worse than death from my little scary sister.

"Oh no don't worry I want to help just as long as they don't interrupt my sleep" said Hikari as she headed back to the tower.

I stood there wondering which side Hikari got her ruthless aggression from, either from our mom or our dad. Because there is no way a girl like Hikari should have such an evil and ruthless side…eh probably got it from Master Hanako. I decided to think about it later and headed back to the tower.

_Titans Tower_

It was eight in the morning and most of the titans were still asleep. All but raven who woke up early to meditate on the roof, she arrived on the roof early so that she wouldn't be disturb and try to keep her powers under control. So far she has been able to keep her powers under control, but after Christmas raven was having a little trouble controlling her powers. No one got hurt except now she was worried she would hurt Isamu especially with Valentines Day was tomorrow and she knew Isamu had something planned for tomorrow.

She then heard the door opened behind her and saw it was Isamu. He was wearing his black pants pajamas with a white sleeveless shirt. "Good morning Rachel did you sleep well last night?" I said to my beautiful girlfriend.

"Yeah I did thanks…so I take it you and Hikari had to deal with another hollow" raven smiled she knew Isamu and his sister were out last night fighting another hollow.

"How'd you guess?" I said as I walked towards where raven was.

"I heard the hollow from here and saw you and Hikari leave I'm just glad you came back without a scratch" said raven as she got off her meditation and gave Isamu a hug. There was something about the hug that made raven feel normal and in peace. She felt happy and in love.

"Yeah well I did say I would try to come back to you in one piece. Glad Hikari was not in a good mood otherwise I think that fight would have taken a little longer than expected" I said as I returned the hug, raven had her head on my chest and I had my head on raven's head.

"Really I doubt that I have never seen anyone fight as hard as you. You never give up no matter what happens and even though you know what I am you still love me" said raven as she kept her head on Isamu's chest.

"I told you I don't care about what you are raven, all that matters to me is who you are on the inside. I love you Rachel no matter what happens I will always love you" I leaned forward and kissed raven on the lips.

Both couple stopped the kiss and enjoyed the sunrise together. "It looks like its going to be another fine day" I said as both raven and I saw the sun rise, it looked like it was going to be a good day.

"Yeah hungry?" asked raven.

_Common Room_

In the common room raven and I were in the kitchen with raven cooking us some breakfast. Funny thing about Raven, she has mastered every magic in her books, she can overshadow people, and do things no normal human can do. But the one thing she can't seem to master is how to cook. Hikari tried to teach her how to cook once which ended in disaster when raven made somekind of food monster called the appetizer. Since then raven decided not to cook anything for a long time, but since she dated Isamu she has been trying to learn how to cook right. I always cooked for her and she wanted to try and cook for me for a change, I don't mind cooking for her since it's what a gentleman would do for his girlfriend.

Raven was trying to cook something simple for me and her to enjoy, something easy for her to cook, something that wouldn't come to life and try to eat everyone. Then she decided on what she was going to try to cook…some waffles. But so far it wasn't going as she thought it was, she put the waffle mix in the iron but set the dial a little too high and the waffles burned. I unplugged the waffle iron and raven used her powers to get the waffles out of the iron. But the damage was already done, they were partly burned on both sides; raven had a sad look on her face. She hated cooking and she thinks that cooking hated her too.

I didn't want raven to feel bad about breakfast, she has since we have dated try to do some of the things a normal girlfriend would try to do for her boyfriend. I knew I didn't want her to feel bad so I did what any boyfriend would do for his girl. I sucked it up and took a piece of waffle, put some syrup on it and took a bite out of the waffle. It made an interesting crunch when I bit into waffle; some of the waffle still had some taste while the other was burned. I tried his best to make it sound good with chewing on it and trying to swallow the entire burned piece. When I swallowed the waffle I told raven it was good before drinking some of my orange juice and taking another bite of the waffle.

Raven could tell Isamu was faking it; she let out a small smile and knew Isamu was trying to make her feel good. And it was working; she of course didn't want him to suffer so she took a plate and got some of her waffles. Isamu saw her grab some of the waffles and knew she was going to try it. Raven took a small piece of the waffle into her mouth and began to chew on it. She noticed that it was burned most of the parts and when she bit down on it, it made a loud crunch. When raven finished chewing on it she tried her best to swallow the waffle piece which made it almost impossible. Finally she was able to pass it down and drank some of Isamu's juice to wipe the taste from her mouth.

There was silence in the air; I knew raven knew I didn't like the waffles. It was the only way she would even try them. "Well Rachel that was probably the most 'delicious' waffles I ever tasted."

Raven looked at me and knew; she looked down on the plate and looked at her waffle. She gave a small smile and moved the plate away from her. "Not one of my best works I guess" said raven.

"It wasn't that bad; at least it didn't move or try to eat us. I would say Rachel that your improving" I gave raven a small smile.

"I guess your right I am improving…so do you want to get something to eat I'm sure you don't want to continue eating this" said raven.

"Anything better than this" I said as raven and I left the kitchen and headed out into the city for some breakfast.

**Short I know but believe me the next chapter will be longer and it will a little more fun. Anyways the next chapter will be up soon I just need to make some changes to the next chapter stay tune and please leave me some reviews see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two hasssssssssssss arrived I am happy to say that chapter two will be longer than the first one I hope you all enjoy this next chapter as much as me, also in this chapter I may have included some games that we use such. Reason I did that was because I don't know what kind names they use for their games so I decided to use some games that I have played or rented, also I don't own anything of teen titans, bleach, or any of the games just my OC characters. Well here it is enjoy.**

**An Interesting Morning**

_Titans Tower_

It was around ten in the morning and most of the titans were already awake. Hikari was the only titan still asleep after a long day. Robin and Starfire were in the kitchen eating their breakfast with cyborg, beastboy, and terra in the living room playing some video games. The trio woke up earlier than robin and starfire and had already finished eating breakfast. So when they finished they decided to play some video games. Terra and cyborg were playing a game called Smackdown vs. Raw 2010 (yeah I have the game so what big deal wanna fight about it).

Cyborg chose to play MVP while Terra chose to play Christian. So far Terra was doing well against Cyborg, they have played two times cyborg won the first one, and terra won the second one. Now their playing for the third time this time they were fighting in a steel cage match where Terra was beating cyborg.

"Come on Terra you can do it kick Cyborg's tin can butt" cheered beastboy from behind terra.

"Not going to let you beat me short stuff" said cyborg as he threw terra's fighter into the steel cage and tried to build some momentum to use his finisher.

"Don't underestimate me Cyborg because you still haven't seen everything yet" said Terra as she reversed an iron whip from cyborg and hit a dropkick to MVP. Cyborg pressed the buttons to try and get his character up, but Terra already had the momentum she needed, she grabbed MVP and hit Christian's finisher 'the killswitch' dropping MVP on his face and giving Christian the one, two, and three.

"All right Terra good job" said beastboy happy to see terra won.

"Told you cyborg I would win" said terra as beastboy and her did a little celebration dance.

"Fine as promise I will teach you how to drive" said cyborg as he admitted defeat. Before they began their third round cyborg and terra made a deal. If cyborg won then terra and beastboy would have to clean his car for a month, but if terra won cyborg would teach her and beastboy how to drive.

"Okay let's go then" said terra.

"Wait right now um maybe later I got to do some upgrades for the car and do some training" said cyborg trying to get out of the teaching.

"Oh no a deal is a deal cyborg so come on get off your tin butt and lets head to the garage" said terra as she got off the couch and headed towards the garage.

"Come Cy you did say you would train her so come on what's the worst that could happen?" said beastboy trying to get cyborg to go and help train terra.

"Aaah fine I'll train her might as well get this over with" said cyborg as she got off the couch and followed beastboy to the garage. As the door opened Hikari came into the room and she looked tired. Her eyes had bags meaning she hasn't slept well.

"Uuuh morning sleepy head" said cyborg trying his best to smile.

"Yeah morning Hikari did you sleep well?" asked beastboy.

Hikari looked at both boys with an annoyed look on her face. She grabbed both their shoulders, threw them out the room, and closed the door. Both boys seemed surprise and a little relief normally when she was like that she would punch them. "Huh I think she did sleep a little better than before" said beastboy.

Inside the common room Hikari walked over towards the kitchen still looking gloomy. Robin and starfire saw what she did to cyborg and beastboy. They seemed concern that Hikari wasn't getting enough sleep. Hikari went over towards the sink grabbed her bowl, spoon, went over to the covers and grabbed a box of cereal and got some milk out of the fridge. She sat on the opposite side of where starfire and robin were sitting.

"Uh Hikari are you okay?" asked robin trying to break some tension between Hikari.

Hikari looked up at where robin was and gave an annoyed expression to the leader. "What do you think robin" said Hikari in a deadpan tone.

Robin sighted, he knew that this attitude from Hikari has gone long enough. "Look Hikari I know you haven't slept well these last few days but that doesn't mean you can go around with this attitude of yours and do whatever you want" said robin in a serious tone.

Hikari stopped eating her cereal and stared at robin. "Excuse me" Hikari seemed surprise by what robin said.

"Look we asked you to join the team because we knew you would be a great member of the team…but now you have been acting a bit…" robin didn't want to sound to harsh to Hikari, he knows if he did she would hurt him.

"A bit what robin go on tell me I've been a bit what?" asked Hikari who seemed to be losing her temper.

"Friend Hikari I think what robin is trying to tell you is that you have been acting a little harsh towards your friends" said starfire trying to find the right words for Hikari.

Hikari didn't respond she knew what her friends were saying was true. She has been acting mean and harsh towards everyone. "[Sigh] your right I'm sorry guys, I just haven't been able to sleep well these last few weeks. But that shouldn't absent my attitude towards all of you guys" said Hikari apologizing to robin and starfire for the way she has been acting.

"Its all right Hikari we're just a little concern for you that's all," said robin in a more comforting tone than before.

"We're your friends' hikari and if you need to talk were here for you" said starfire letting out a smile.

Hikari returned the smile and nodded in agreement with her friends. "Thanks guys…hey do you guys know where raven is I need to talk to her about something?" asked Hikari.

"I think she and Isamu went out for breakfast earlier, they said they would return in a little bit they were going to the mall to pick up some things" said Robin.

"Oh okay well thanks again guys" said Hikari as she quickly finished eating her cereal and used her speed to clean her bowl and plate. "Well I think I'm going to go do some meditation see ya" said Hikari who seemed in a hurry to leave.

"Hikari are you sure your all right?" asked a concern starfire.

"I'm sure guys I just need to rest a little bit and get myself ready for today…so see ya" said Hikari as she quickly left the room in a hurry. Robin and starfire seemed worried about Hikari they wondered if something was wrong.

When Hikari got back to her room the first thing she did was lock the door and shut her window. When the titans gave her, her own room she got the same size as Terra's room only the wallpaper looked like a forest. Her bed was a queen size bed, she had a table with her own laptop which she got for her birthday, and she had a little doggy pat and bed for Nicki. When she got into the room she saw Nicki wasn't there and assumed she went exploring around the tower. She asked cyborg to make a little doggy door next to the big door so she could get in and out of the room.

Hikari sat on her bed and grabbed one of her pillows and held it tight. There was a reason why she wasn't sleeping well. She didn't want to tell the others because she didn't want them to worry about it. She looked over at the picture of her brother and her friends, raven gave Hikari the picture after she gave Isamu his. She held the picture close and knew she would need to tell her brother what she needed to tell him soon otherwise something bad will happen soon.

_Jump City_

Raven and I were in the mall buying some clothes I needed since the last ones I wore were shredded by some hollow I fought weeks ago (damn hollow also ate my blueberry muffin and ruined my favorite shirt). Raven and the others have told me to have some clothing for fighting and some for going out. Not my fault the clothes I wear are what I use when I fight.

As we passed by some stores I noticed raven seemed a bit cautious, I looked around and saw why she was being cautious. There were some girls who were checking me out nearby.

After I became a titan I became very popular around the city. The media wanted to know more about me, where I was from, what my powers where, and was I single? At that time I was single before raven and I got together. So when I told them I was single…I was harassed by every single cute single girl in the city.

Thankfully I lived on an island with the titans, just one of the reasons why I said I was sorry to cyborg for making their base on an island in the form of a giant T. But when raven and I started dating she made sure all the girls wouldn't come near me, if they did they would be sorry. I was a little happy raven was taking care of my stalkers problem, but I think she just needs to relax a bit before she sends the next girl to the hospital.

"You know you look very cute when your serious" I said to raven smiling.

Raven looked at me and she gave a small smirk before going back on lookout. "I just don't want any problems from these girls, plus it's not just them its something else" said raven.

"What is it?" I asked wondering what could be bothering Raven.

"I love you Isamu and I don't want anyone to try and hurt you like before" said Raven with a concern look on her face.

I knew what raven meant. Even though she was wearing her hood I could still tell she was worried about me. "I know Rachel, but don't worry nothing bad will happen." I said to raven.

"What I'm worried Isamu is what Talsein might do if he comes back. He might try to take you away from me, I don't want to lose you" said raven sounding more concern.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere I promise" I leaned forward and gave raven a small kiss to reassure her. After the kiss she showed me her beautiful smile and she returned the kiss.

We overheard some ahhs and some whistles behind us. We turned and saw some of the people smiling and some taking a picture to put on their computer and show them around. Raven smiled innocently and used her powers to break the phones and cameras. I looked at raven surprise at what she did, she then grabbed me by the arm and we walked out of the mall before we got in trouble.

_Titans tower_

Back at titans tower cyborg was in the garage with terra and beastboy teaching them how to drive. And things weren't going as terra thought it would be. "Welcome class to the first ever cyborg driving class, I'm your teacher Professor Cyborg" cyborg had a chalkboard behind him, had a desk infront of him with books, papers with a red apple, with terra and beastboy sitting on some school desks.

"Cyborg I thought you said you were going to teach me how to drive like in the car not in this dumb desk" said terra who was disappointed that she wasn't going to drive like she wanted.

"Yeah and where did you get these desks anyways?" asked beastboy who wondered where cyborg got all of these school stuff.

"Hikari said that she and Isamu used them when Hanako was home-schooling them. Terra your sitting in Isamu's desk and BB your sitting in Hikari's desk" said cyborg.

Terra and beastboy looked at the desks and saw some handcraft markings on the desk. One was an 'I hate Hanako' with a little doodle of Hanako as a fire breathing monster which meant the one terra was sitting on was Isamu's, and the other one with a 'Hikari rocks' with a small doodle of Hikari saying she's awesome writing meant it was Hikari's.

"Hey how come I got to be in this class I know how to drive" protested beastboy.

"Playing a racing game doesn't count as driving" said cyborg.

"Well I would have learned if you let me drive the wheel" said beastboy.

"I let you drive the wheel before" said cyborg remembering he did let beastboy take the wheel.

"Dude that doesn't count I only held the wheel while you fought off those weird little gremlins in that race" said beastboy remembering that he only held the wheel while cyborg fought off the gremlins of Ding Dong Daddy.

Terra who didn't know what beastboy and cyborg were arguing about decided to end it. "That's enough you two the sooner I finished this class is the sooner I can drive" shouted terra wanting to get this class over with.

"Okay fine so lets begin class" said cyborg as he began his lecture about driving.

Terra in her mind knew this was going to be a long class.

_Titans tower_

Raven and I got back to the tower and headed towards the common room. I needed a drink and raven wanted some tea before she went back to do some meditation. I wanted to ask her why she needed to go meditate since she already did it this morning. But if there's one thing I learn about raven is if she needs to do something I should just let her. When we got to the tower we saw robin and starfire were in the living room watching some TV.

Robin and starfire turned to see their friends return from their breakfast sooner than they thought. "Hey guys back so soon huh" said robin surprise to see Isamu and raven return so soon.

"Yeah well we hit a snag at the mall and decided to head back to the tower" I said as I went towards the kitchen. "Raven you want me to make you some tea?" I asked raven if I could make her some tea.

"Sure you do know how to make it right?" asked raven as she sat near the couch.

"Raven I have been making tea for my master, my parents, and Hanako when I was a kid. In fact I am going to make the same tea my parents used to drink. Anyone else wants some tea?" I wanted to know if anyone else wanted to drink some tea.

"Sure you don't mind Isamu" asked starfire.

"No problem it's just so happen I brought some of my own tea from home since I got here" I went to the covers and found the little white box I asked no one to touch which contained my tea bags. I took them out and began to make some tea.

Robin went over to the kitchen to see what Isamu was making, while starfire went towards were raven was and sat near her. "How did you enjoy your day raven?" asked starfire on how the breakfast date went.

"It went fine we ate at a little restaurant, we later took a little walk, and went to the mall to buy Isamu some clothes" said raven.

"I am happy for you raven, I am glad you found someone to love you as I did with robin" said starfire who was happy for her friend.

"Thanks star he's a good man and I love him" said raven as she saw robin helping Isamu with the tea.

"He is a good friend and we are all so happy that each of you two found someone to be with" said starfire as she referred all to the titans who were glad raven and Isamu we're now together.

"Yeah, but I am concern. I'm concern that he might get himself hurt like last time" said raven as she referred to the fight between Chiasa and Isamu. When raven was healing Isamu she saw his wounds and was concern that the next time he fights his injuries could get serious.

"Don't worry too much raven, Isamu is stronger than he looks and I believe he will be all right" said starfire reassuring her friend that everything would be all right. Raven gave a small smile to starfire and knew she was right. But still was worried a little.

"Okay ladies and robin here is the tea now be careful cause its still a little hot so blow on it before drinking it" I pulled a small tray carrying four cups of tea. But before I got to the table the door opened and out came my least favorite person. Nicki came into the room and tackled me, fortunately robin caught the tray and tea before it fell while the damn dog began to lick my face. "Damn it Nicki stop doing that" I hated when Nicki tackles me and licks me.

Robin put the tray down and gave a small whistle to the dog. Nicki got off me and headed over to robin who began to pet her. "That's a good dog Nicki good girl" said robin as he began to scratch Nicki on her belly.

"Dude what the hell you could have done that a little sooner" I got back up and was surprise to see all I had to do to get her off me was have robin call on her.

"Well if you trained her a little she wouldn't be jumping on you every single time" said robin as she stopped petting Nicki and grabbed his cup of tea.

"Well if a certain little sister would teach her to not jump on people we wouldn't be having this discussion now would we" I wiped the drool off my face and went over to the kitchen to clean my face of dog smell.

"Oh raven Hikari earlier said she wished to speak with you" said starfire remembering that Hikari was looking for raven.

"Did she say what she wanted?" asked raven wondering what Hikari wanted.

"No just that she wanted to talk to you" said starfire.

Raven sight and decided to go see what Hikari wanted. "Well I guess I should go and find out what she wants" said raven as she left her tea on the table and headed out the door.

I looked over my shoulder and saw raven left. When I asked robin and starfire where she went they told me she went to go see my sister. I wondered what that was all about but decided that whatever it is was personal and not his problem.

_Hikari's room_

Raven found Hikari's room and knocked on her door. The opened slightly when Hikari saw it was raven she opened the door. "Uh hey Hikari starfire said you wanted to talk to me" said raven wondering what Hikari wanted with her.

"Oh raven yeah I needed to talk to you come in" said Hikari as she waited for raven to come in.

"Sooo what did you want to talk about?" asked raven as she entered Hikari's room.

"Well first of all you're a mage right?" asked Hikari, she knew raven was a mage but wanted to know something else first.

"Yeah I am" said raven.

"Okay well can you see things…like see into the future?" asked Hikari.

"A little sometimes, but not all the time Hikari why are you so interested in the future?" asked raven wondering where Hikari was going with this.

"Well because I think I was able to see into the future" said Hikari sounding scared and her expression changed to sadness.

"What did you see Hikari?" asked raven, seeing Hikari looking sad and could sense she was scared of something she may have seen.

"I-I think I saw Isamu fighting Talsein and you were there too" said Hikari who didn't want to say what she saw but knew she needed to say what she saw.

Raven walked towards Hikari and placed her hands on Hikari's shoulders to calm her down. "Hikari please tell me what you saw, its okay" said raven wanting to know what Hikari saw.

"I saw Isamu and Talsein fighting just parts of their fight and then I saw…" Hikari's eyes began to form tears, but Hikari held them back by shutting her eyes and tell raven what she saw. "I saw Isamu die" Hikari finally broke into tears and hugged raven.

Raven was shocked by what Hikari said, Isamu dies and by Talsein. "Hikari are you sure? Could you have seen something different instead?" asked raven she didn't want to believe what Hikari said. She didn't want to believe the one person who loved her and would die for her is going to die.

"I have been having the same dream for the last few weeks raven. I thought at first it was fake but…raven I'm scared" said Hikari as she let go of raven and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hikari I need you to tell me everything from the beginning to the end, okay?" raven wanted to know everything about the dream and hoped she could change it before it comes.

_In an underground facility_

Meanwhile in an abandon carnival outside the city was a man observing the past fights between Hikari, Isamu and the hollow through some monitors. Although the monitors shouldn't be able to see the fight _he_ was able to see the fight meaning he could see soul reapers and hollows.

He was looking at the fight and was amused at what he was seeing, in his mind he was impressed by what he see's. **"Impressive, these children are becoming much stronger than I once though they were. It's a shame I can't make them my apprentice thanks to Hanako, oh well I'll find someone else to fill that position. Hopefully one who will not betray and try to kill me like last time" **the masked man was looking over the tapes of Hikari's fight and looked over the past fights Isamu was in, including the ones of his past fight with raven's brothers and Chiasa.

The masked man saw how Isamu and Hikari's powers work and knows how to handle them should he ever encounter them, but in his mind there was more to what he wanted out of these kids but knew he couldn't. **"I may not be able to harm them but Hanako never did say anything about them coming to me. Then once they join me things will finally go as I want them to go"** was what the masked man was thinking as he continued to observe the monitors and plot his next move. Before he did he heard a sound behind him and saw it was Misa Talsein's assassin.

"Here to kill me Misa or have you come with a message from your master?" the masked man saw Misa approach him with two masked assailants. They were wearing black's ninja clothing's and a ying yang mask on their faces.

"My master has a job for you Slade…in fact if you do well on it you can join us and become one of his new Generals" said Misa as she handed Slade a folder.

Slade opened it slowly and in it was a piece of paper with instructions on it. After Slade finished reading underneath his mask he was smirking at what Talsein wanted him to do. "When does the big bad wolf arrive?" asked slade.

"Tomorrow I hope you will be ready by then?" asked Misa as she and her men left the room.

Slade looked down on the paper and knew tomorrow was going to be an interesting day indeed. "Hmm it looks like it's going to be a interesting Valentines day indeed" said Slade as he crushed the paper, threw it away and went back to his work before tomorrow.

**I know that we are getting sooner to the fight than expected but I want to make the story short and not long like the last one. I am going to try and make a trilogy on this story. The ending on this story will be good and will have a better ending than the last one. Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here and things are starting to heat up. It won't be as long as the last one but it will have some interesting events…that's it I cant come up with more things to write oh well enjoy the chapter. Also if I didn't mention it in the last story I might as well do it now. The ages of the titans are as I guess they would be, Robin and Starfire are 17, Cyborg is 19, Raven is 17, Beastboy and Terra are 16, Isamu is 19, and Hikari is 16. **

**Future Trouble**

_Titans Tower_

Raven was in her room looking over some books. When Hikari finished telling her all she saw about Isamu and Talsein fighting, Talsein overpowering Isamu, and killing Isamu infront of raven. Raven could sense Hikari wasn't lying or could have dreamed about it, she could sense Hikari was able to see into the future a dark and terrible future. One raven wasn't going to let happen. Raven told Hikari not to say anything to Isamu or the others till she figures out what to do. Hikari promised she wouldn't tell, but raven would have to tell Isamu. And Hikari would tell her master about what she saw; hopefully she would know what to do.

Raven has looked over some of her books to help her see what Hikari saw and hope she could find out when it would occur to stop Isamu from fighting Talsein. So far she found some spells that could help but were could only help her see events that will happen the next day. Raven closed her books and rubbed her eyes, she knew she couldn't tell Isamu what his sister saw, knowing him he would tell her not to worry or it won't happen.

So raven decided that to make sure he doesn't go out by hurt when he fights those hollows she would go with him. She knows Isamu isn't going to like it, so she would just tell him that she is going to observe. She closed returned all of her books back where they belonged and headed out the door. She hoped Isamu would buy her story and believe her, she didn't want to lie to him but for his safety she would have to.

Meanwhile down in the garage cyborg had just finished giving Terra and beastboy his lecture on driving. With what to do first before driving, the signs and what they mean, what to do in case of a accident, etc (you know what I'm talking about). When they finished cyborg gave them a small surprise test, he told them if they do well he will allow them to practice driving. Cyborg gave them all their test and gave them an hour to finish while he went over to clean his car.

Terra knew all the answers to the test, she didn't want to say anything earlier but before she came back as a titan she was studying to get her license. Sure she knew she was still young to take the test but she wanted to plan ahead so when she was 17 she would take the test and get her license. So taking this test was going to be a piece of cake for her…not so much for beastboy as she noticed him having trouble with the test. When cyborg was cleaning the inside of his car she would peak over and see cyborg getting most of the answers wrong. That and she noticed that he was looking at her paper to see the answer.

"All right class time's up so hand over your test" said cyborg coming back to his class and retrieved their test so he could grade them.

Beastboy seemed nervous while terra seemed confident and didn't seem worried about the test. She looked over to beastboy and put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "Hey beastboy its okay what's the worst that could happen if you don't do well" beastboy nodded and felt a little calmer.

Cyborg finished grading the test and decided to tell them what they got. "All right guys here are your grade Terra…beastboy" cyborg handed both titans their grades back. Terra smiled by what she got, an A plus as for beastboy he got a F.

Terra saw the disappointed look on his face and attempted to make him feel better. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Beastboy turned to terra with a small smile. "Don't worry beastboy you'll do better next time" said terra.

"Thanks Terra" said beastboy feeling much better thanks to terra.

"All right Terra since you did well on your test we will begin practicing driving" said cyborg.

"Thanks cyborg" said terra as she went over to the car.

I came into the garage to clean my motorcycle; there I saw something I didn't expect to see. "Um guys what's up with the school stuff" I looked around and saw a blackboard, some desks, and a table. I wondered what was going on down here.

"Oh well Terra wanted to learn how to drive so I decided to teach her how to drive in the first ever cyborg driving school" said cyborg sounding proud for his school that he made up.

"Oookay then well I'm just here to clean up my motorcycle don't mind me 'professor cyborg'" I smiled a little with that last comment I had said. I never picture cyborg wearing those clothes professors use in colleges with the little patch on the elbows. It wouldn't suit him.

"All right Terra ready to practice driving?" asked cyborg as he approached the car where terra was.

"Yeah I'm ready, but um can beastboy come too please cyborg" asked terra as she wanted beastboy to come too.

"Fine but he's not driving the car" said cyborg letting beastboy come along with them.

"Thanks cyborg but are you sure you can't let me drive just a little" asked beastboy.

"Don't push your luck beastboy if you don't interrupt my teachings with terra I will teach you as well just pay attention to what I teach terra so I don't have to repeat it again" said cyborg as he and the others got inside the car.

Terra buckled her seatbelt, she checked the mirrors to make sure she can see from behind, and made sure everyone had their seatbelts before starting the car. "All right Cy are we ready to go?" asked terra.

"Sure just let me open the garage door and we will practice driving on the island" said cyborg as he pressed the garage opener.

Terra started the car and began to drive the car out of the garage leaving Isamu alone to clean his motorcycle.

I began to clean the wheels and the sides of my motorcycle when I heard the door open, it was raven and I knew something was up. "Hey Rachel what's up" I asked raven wondering what was on her mind.

"I need to talk to you its kind of…..um what's with the school stuff?" asked raven as she noticed the school desk, blackboard, and chairs.

"Uhhh well they used to belong to Hikari and I when Hanako homeschooled us. I remember waking up doing our morning training and studying for five hours nonstop, [sigh] good times fun times" I walked over towards my old desk and saw the carving I left on the desk.

Raven walked over as well and saw my desk and laughed. "I bet when Hanako saw this she put you in the corner with that dumb cone hat" said raven smiling.

"Uhhh kind of she would make me stand in the corner holding two water buckets in each hand for one hour" I rubbed both my arms remembering the punishment I suffered at the hands of Hanako.

Raven seemed surprise by Hanako's punishment ways. "Wow Hanako must have been strict huh" said raven.

"Not really only when we didn't listen or goof of. Hanako is a good person, she was just raised to be a bit strict sometimes but once you get her somewhere fun she becomes a softer person" First time Hikari and I saw Hanako in a good mood was when we would go to an amusement park. I think that was the first time we ever saw Hanako laugh or have fun it was one of those days you thought you never thought would be possible.

"I'm glad you had someone nice like Hanako Isamu" said raven as she went towards the desk.

I followed raven towards the desk and wondered what was on her mind. "Rachel what's up I know you got something on your mind" I knew she was hiding something. We have been together for a while now and we can tell when something's off.

Raven knew she needed to tell him what she wants to say. "Okay, Isamu I know it's your duty as a soul reaper to help protect souls and human from the hollows or other spiritual creatures that might try to harm them. But as a Titan we also have a duty to protect the citizens from harm, we even watch our own as well. So what I'm asking from you is…can I come with you to help against the hollows" said raven.

"Okay" I replied to ravens request.

"I don't care if you…wait did you say 'Okay'" asked raven who seemed surprise.

"Yeah I said okay, I don't mind if you come and help Rachel if you don't mind fighting something the people can't see and wonder 'why is the titan raven attacking the sky?' or what the media will say 'this just in titan member raven was spotted this afternoon fighting the sky more on this at eleven'" I couldn't help but laugh a little at the last comment. I do wonder what people would say if they saw someone on this team do that, it would be a sight to see.

Raven didn't seemed amused as Isamu she narrowed her eyes in annoyance and used approached Isamu and slapped him across the back of his head. "Not funny Isamu" said raven in her deathpan tone.

"Sorry Rachel but you got to admit what I say is kind of true" raven's annoyed expression hasn't changed I wan in trouble and needed to change the subject. "So um why do you want to come and help me with the hollows?"

"Well just in case you need some help. I know you and Hikari can handle the fighting those hollows…but maybe in case you can't it couldn't hurt to have a little backup" said raven as she turned and face Isamu face to face.

I knew there was more to this and I wanted to know what it was. "Rachel your right Hikari and I can handle the hollows but it's not just them is it? There more and I think it has something to do with what Hikari said isn't it? So please don't treat me like a child and lie to me. Just tell me what it is Rachel please" I asked raven.

Raven knew she could tell him but he would probably think the dreams were nothing and tell her to relax and that nothing bad will happen. In her mind she knew it wasn't if she doesn't do anything something bad _will_ happen. "Isamu it's just that last time you could have died in front of me. Do you know how that would have made me, your friends, your masters, and Hikari feel. I will feel better Isamu if I'm there when you fight. So please don't do this for just me, do it for everyone who cares about you" raven looked at Isamu with her violet eyes, she was serious.

I knew I couldn't resist her beautiful eyes, its one of my weakness towards her. "Fine just for you Rachel you can come. Just don't blame me if the media sees you fighting a spiritual monster" I caved in and decided to go with it and find out later of why she wanted to accompany Hikari and me.

"Thank you Isamu" said raven as she game Isamu a hug.

I returned the hug and knew she was worried about me. I hate it when someone I love worries about me this much. I don't want them to worry about me, in fact it should be me doing the worrying not them. I gently stroke raven's hair and held my head on hers and smelled her hair. It was soft and she smelled amazing, if this wasn't love then I don't know what is.

"Hey I just noticed that cyborg's car is missing what happen?" asked raven.

"Oh well cyborg took it out to teach terra and beastboy how to drive" I said.

Raven had a mischievous look on her face. "So that means we are alone then" said raven.

I knew where raven was going with this and I gave her a small smile. "You do realize that we could get in big trouble if cyborg or the others caches us here."

"Well then we better hurry then before they get back" said raven as she quickly pulled Isamu in for a kiss before he said anything else. Isamu returned the kiss and the couple continued this until they started kissing ontop of the desk and over it till they were on the floor.

_Hawaii, Honolulu_

On the outskirts of Honolulu, Hawaii across the beach was a small hut with a lawn chairs outside both covered in towels and a stereo on the porch with a Hawaiian music being played. Near some palms trees was a hammock with a man about eight foot tall wearing gray long sweat pants, wearing a white muscle shirt, wearing flip flops, had some sunglasses on and had a coconut drink on one hand.

Suddenly cell phone began to ring and the man looked over and saw the phone ringing. He grunted as he let the phone ring trying to ignore it. Suddenly something hit him in the face. The man got up and looked around and saw what he got hit with, it was a fish. He looked over and saw who threw it at him; it was a woman who appeared to be in her 30's wearing a white bikini swimsuit.

"Ronin pick up the phone now I don't want to miss another phone call just because you're too lazy to get off your ass to do anything" said the women as she had a small harpoon in her hand.

"Hanako don't you ever talk to me that way or throw me a fish at my face again I didn't raise you this way to be rude" said Ronin as he walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello who is it?" asked Ronin sounding angry that Hanako threw a fish at him.

"Master Suzuki it's me Hikari I need to talk to Hanako it's important" said Hikari calling from jump city.

"Uh sure but is everything all right? Are you and Isamu okay?" asked Ronin who seemed concern.

"I just need to ask her something please Ronin" asked Hikari.

"Um yeah hold on, Hanako its Hikari get over here she needs to talk to you" shouted Ronin as he called Hanako over.

Hanako got out of the water, grabbed her towel and dried her hair before grabbing the cell phone to find out what her apprentice needed. "Hikari it's me what's up is everything all right?" asked Hanako.

"Well let's just say I think I saw something, a premonition" said Hikari.

Hanako seemed concern she looked over to her grandfather who heard what Hikari said and had a look of concern as well. "Hikari tell me everything you saw I don't care if it was a small part I need you to tell me everything" said Hanako as she sounded very serious.

"Okay from the beginning got it" Hikari began to tell her master what she saw; hopefully she can provide Hikari with the answers. If they can't who can then?

**Like I said this chapter wasn't going to be long but it was still good at least in my mind. Anyways leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter see ya next time then.**

**Jason: Ahhh its good to be back, I missed writing my stories and getting some good reviews from my readers. **

**Hikari: YAY WERE BACK!**

**Isamu: Hi everyone on fanfic it's good to be back.**

**Ronin: It's been a while since the last story I thought you said you were going to wait till November to make the sequel.**

**Jason: Well I was since I didn't have an idea on what the sequel will be about. But a funny thing happened on Monday after I finished the story. I was waiting for my class to start and I got bored so I began to read over some things on what the class will be about. Then ideas began to flash before my mind and I now knew what I was going to write and during the teachers lecture which was boring I wrote some of the ideas down, went back home and began writing them down.**

**Ronin: Great another kid who doesn't listen to the teacher while they talk.**

**Isamu: Hey I listen…sometimes.**

**Hikari: I listen all the time.**

**Isamu: That's because you're a teachers pet Hikari.**

**Hikari: Shut up your just jealous cause I'm smarter than you big brother.**

**Isamu: At least I didn't wet the bed every nigh when I was little.**

**[Silence in the air] Then Hikari tackled Isamu and began to beat him up like a vicious animal.**

**Isamu: Get off me Hikari!**

**Hikari: I will DESTROY YOU!**

**Jason: Um maybe we should leave this two alone for a while.**

**Ronin: I agree so anyhoo you said in the last chapter that one of the important characters will die…who?**

**Jason: I'm not telling you that you will have to wait and find out.**

**Ronin: Fine…you also said there will be a chapter with a lemon scene is that going to be in the story or are you not going to do it?**

**Jason: Yeah about that I am going to have it in the story just need some help. Not good with writing lemon scenes.**

**Ronin: Ah okay well I guess that means until you find someone the story will take longer to finish than last time right.**

**Isamu: Shut it old man I just need a hand to help me with that scene. Besides it will be a while before we get there so until then see you all next time.**

**Ronin: Good bye and leave some reviews…also try and convince this kid to get me a girlfriend in the story.**

**Jason: Yes a fat, ugly, and weird looking girlfriend bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here and we are closing in on the first fight scene. I cannot wait till it arrives it will be at least I hope it will turn out to be a good fight scene in the view of the readers. Well without anymore delays here is chapter four.**

**Rumble at the Mall**

_Titans tower_

Back at the tower Hikari had finished explaining to her master Hanako and Ronin about what she saw. Hikari explained to her masters on her laptop via video phone, from the looks of Ronin and Hanako they seemed very concern.

"Master Hanako what should I do? I want to tell Isamu what I saw and hope he doesn't confront Talsein, but knowing him and his stubbornness he isn't going to listen" said Hikari sounding concern for her brother.

"Yes his stubbornness is really annoying, reminds me of someone I know" said Hanako as she turned over to her grandfather who know who Hanako meant.

"Shut it Hanako, listen Hikari nothing bad will happen to Isamu I promise. Just tell us do you know when this event will occur. Did you see anything that might give us an idea of when Talsein might try to kill Isamu?" asked Ronin, he needed Hikari to tell them anything that could help them find out when Talsein will strike.

"I-I don't remember but I think I saw Isamu was in his bankai form I don't think that is going to help. Hmmmm also he seemed to let his hair grow a little and hasn't shaved in a while" Hikari was trying her best to think of anything else that could be useful.

"Hair and bearded huh…that doesn't help much that boy leaves his hair short and shaves to keep his face clean" said Hanako.

"All right that's enough Hikari for now we will assume Talsein will be striking soon. So I think you should get your brother ready for anything that could happen while we discuss on what to do" said Ronin.

"Oh okay thank you master…also what should I do if I have the dream again and if I should tell Isamu about it?" asked Hikari if she could tell her brother about the dream.

"Write down everything you dreamed about in the premonition. Once you got all the detail send it to us and we will try to figure out when this even will occur. As for your brother don't tell him at least not yet" said Hanako.

"Okay well thanks again master and I hope to see you guys again soon" said Hikari saying her goodbyes.

"Take care little Hikari and keep your brother out of trouble" said Ronin as he waved goodbye to Hikari.

"I'll try bye" said Hikari as she hung up the video phone and turned off her laptop. She sighted and looked at the clock; it was around twelve in the afternoon. She got up from her chair and looked out the window. She saw a dark storm approaching and knew this wasn't a good sign.

"Why is it that everytime something bad happens it always has to involved a dark and depressing storm?" said Hikari as she closed her blinds and headed out her room.

_Hawaii, Honolulu_

Back at Hawaii Hanako and Ronin were still trying to figure out what to do with what Hikari just told them. Ronin was rubbing his face while Hanako was sitting on her bed rubbing the sides of her head.

"This is bad Ronin, really bad" said Hanako as she lay back on her bed.

"Its not as bad as we think it is. Now we know Talsein will come for Isamu which means all we have to do is wait until he comes and then we will move in" said Ronin as he sat one of the lawn chairs.

"True but we're still not sure when he will come, it could be days, weeks, or months. I think we should consult the soul society before we do anything" said Hanako as she got up from the bed.

"Yeah about that, it seems there is some trouble in the soul society concerning a certain Aizen Sosuke and two other former captains of the soul society who have become rouges… [Cough] to make this story short they have moved Aizen to their number one top priority to find and capture. Talsein will be dealt with after they capture Aizen" said Ronin as he walked towards the mini fridge and grabbed some beer.

"WHAT!" shouted Hanako as she walked towards Ronin and grabbed away the beer from Ronin. "What are you talking about Ronin? You mean to tell me their not going to help us deal with Talsein anymore? I can't believe those idiots have they forgotten what that bastard has done" Hanako was so furious that she kicked the entire wall off causing the hut to fall.

Hanako was patting in rage while Ronin grabbed another can of beer and walked towards her to try and calm her down. "Hanako that's not what their doing, they just think that dealing with Aizen is a little more important especially with what he has plan" said Ronin.

"What could that four eye freak Aizen do that the soul society can't handle" said Hanako was still seemed mad.

"I don't know, but whatever it is has the soul society on high alert. For now we are on our own" said Ronin.

Hanako sighted and decided to listen to her grandfather. "Your right, for now we will deal Talsein on our own and hope we can stop whatever he has plan…so what do we do now?" asked Hanako calming down a little.

"Go see Bruce and find out what Talsein stole hopefully we can find out what Talsein has plan before it begins" said Ronin.

"Okay I guess that leaves you to go see Isamu and the others then?" asked Hanako.

"Yeah I think its time for me to introduce myself to the titans" said Ronin.

"Okay just don't overdue it old man" said Hanako as she grabbed her bag and walked out the hut. Before she left she stopped and turned and faced her grandfather. "Grandpa be carful" said Hanako.

"I will" said Ronin as Hanako nodded and disappearing leaving Ronin alone. Ronin looked at his watch and saw that he still had sometime to himself. He grabbed the mini fridge and headed back to his hammock to relax before seeing the kids.

_Titans tower_

Back at the tower Terra, cyborg, and beastboy returned from their training. Terra got out of the car and began to stretch a little. She knew she did well, even though they drove for twenty minutes it was still good enough.

"So cyborg how did I do?" asked terra wondering how she did.

"Well I say you did well we will practice more tomorrow but for now I think I'm going to clean my baby" said cyborg as he began to clean his car.

"Hey cyborg what are you going to do with all of this junk?" asked beastboy as he pointed to the desks and blackboard.

"Oh well just leave there I'll take care of it later" said cyborg as he continued to clean his car.

"Okay hey Ter wanna play some video games in the common room?" asked beastboy.

"Uh sure but before we go…didn't cyborg had some stuff on the desk when we left?" asked terra as she noticed the books, some papers, and apple on cyborg's desk were missing.

"Well Isamu was here so maybe he moved them" said beastboy as he headed out the door not caring what happened to the stuff on cyborg's desk.

Terra on the other hand was curious so she walked over towards the desk and found the stuff. They were on the ground scattered all around the floor. Terra picked them up and put them back on the table. Then she found the apple on the ground, from the looks of things someone bit into the apple. She figured it was Isamu who ate the apple so she threw it in the trash and headed up the common room.

In the common room raven was playing chess with robin while starfire went to see Hikari and Isamu was watching some TV. Raven seemed off her game since she and Isamu returned from the garage when they were making out. She still felt a little weird that she did that, she has never done something like that before and wonders if it had anything to do with her emotions.

Before she can think of anything else robin had already won the chess game. "Checkmate raven."

Raven snapped out of her thoughts and saw robin had won. "I guess you did, well done robin" said raven surprise she lost.

Robin noticed that Raven was distracted during the game. He wanted to say something earlier but figured he would use the distraction as an advantage to win. "Sooo raven something on your mind" asked robin deciding to ask what distracted raven from the game.

"It's nothing robin just thinking about what Hikari told me earlier" raven didn't want to tell the others about what Hikari told her, at least not yet.

"So what did she wanted to ask you?" asked robin.

"Um she just wanted to talk that's all it was nothing robin" said raven.

"Oh okay well if it's something important you will tell me right?" asked robin.

Raven didn't want to lie to robin, but knew she had to. She would tell him about what Hikari saw but only if she has to. Just then the doors opened and out came terra and beastboy who had just came back from their driving lesson.

"Hey guys how was the driving?" I asked as terra and beastboy were heading towards the couch probably to play some games.

"Terra did great even though we only drove for twenty minutes terra did well" said beastboy as he sat on the couch.

I got up from the couch to let terra sit next to beastboy. "So why didn't you guys practice in the city, cyborg still doesn't trust you to drive there?" I asked as I sat back on the couch.

"Nah it was going to rain and cyborg didn't want his car to get messy" said beastboy as he grabbed the controls so he and terra could play.

"Huh that's weird the weather report today said it was going to be sunny all day" said robin as he walked towards where the others where.

"Those weather people never get the facts right. I remember a few years ago Hikari and I were going to go to the beach after we heard the weather man says it was going to be sunny with no chances of rain…five minutes after we got there it began to pour down rain" that was the last time I trusted the weather man.

"So I take it you and your sister went back to your house when it rained" said raven as she walked past robin and sat next to Isamu.

"No we stayed and continued playing in the beach. We build mud castles from the muddy sand, we went underwater diving, and caught us some fish that we took back home to cook" when I finished beastboy, robin, and terra seemed surprise that hikari and I stayed in the rain and continued having fun. Raven on the other hand didn't seemed surprise; she has known me for months so nothing about me seems to surprise her anymore.

"Sooo any plans for today mister leader?" I asked robin who didn't like my little comment I made.

"Well we were going to train today but since its raining we will have to postpone it for the day after tomorrow" said robin.

"Ah yes Valentines Day is tomorrow. The day when boyfriends and husbands plan a special day for their love ones a romantic and special day" I turned over to raven who smiled. She knew I was planning something for tomorrow. The only thing I hoped for is that nothing bad happens tomorrow.

Just then the alarm began to go off and robin went to check what the trouble was. "There's trouble at the mall" said robin in a serious tone.

"I'll go tell Hikari and Starfire" I left the room to go find the girls.

"I'll go tell cyborg" said raven as she teleported to the garage.

"All right then let's go" said robin as beastboy and terra followed him out the room.

_Downtown_

The titans arrived at the mall to find it abandon. Hikari stayed behind telling her brother that she wasn't feeling good and wanted to stay. So it was just cyborg, starfire, beastboy, terra, Isamu, raven, and robin. It was pouring outside the mall, the lights in the mall were still on, but for some of the stores they were off. All around the mall was bags scattered all around the floor, the stores were empty, and the nearby pet store animals were all wimping as if something scared them.

"Wow with the rain, thunder, and emptiness the mall can be a creepy place to be in" I walked next to raven and the others looking out for any signs of trouble. I was wearing my black pants, shirt, shoes, gloves, and coat instead of in my soul reaper form.

"Without any people around this place does seem very creepy like one of horror movies" said beastboy.

"Yo robin did the alarm say who it was that caused everyone here to clear out?" asked cyborg as the titans passed the food court and were heading towards the end of the building.

"The report just said there was trouble, whoever it is we're taking them down" said robin.

The titans walked in the middle of the mall and saw no one was there. "Looks like no one is here maybe it whoever it was left" said beastboy.

"No someone is here…robin and their not alone" said Isamu as he grabbed his sword and held it.

Robin knew Isamu was right as he looked around and saw several shadow figures emerging from the darkness. The titans all got together in a circle and readied themselves for anything.

"Friends of yours Isamu?" asked Terra as she noticed all the figures were wearing ninja outfits and had dark hoods covering their faces only showing their red eyes.

"Terra just because I'm from Japan does not mean I know everyone" I said taking offense to what terra meant.

"I think terra meant is do you know who these guys are?" said beastboy.

I lowered my hand away from my sword and looked towards beastboy. "I know what she meant and I said no I don't know who these guys…" before I could finish one of the ninjas threw a shuriken at me. I caught the shuriken and threw it back at the ninja hitting him in the shoulder. "Hey! Never throw a weapon at someone when their talking!" I shouted to the ninja.

The ninja turned to face the titans and to their surprise he took the shuriken out. But instead of red blood it was black. "Heh looks like our friends here aren't human" said cyborg smiling as he activated his sonic blaster.

"Which means we do not need to hold back" said starfire as she ignited her starbolts.

"Just leave one alive we need to know who these guys work for…Titans Go!" shouted robin as the titans all scattered and charged at the ninjas.

Cyborg used his sonic blaster to take out a few of the ninjas. The rest jumped and threw shurikens at him. Cyborg dodged them and tried shooting them again. The ninjas moved out of the way and all piled on cyborg. Cyborg used his strength to throw the ninjas off him. He grabbed the nearest one and used him as a bat swinging around and knocking out the ninjas till they were all down.

Beastboy and Terra were working together to take down the ninjas that surrounded them. The ninjas all threw their own shurikens at the titans. Terra used her powers to create a dome of rock to protect them. Beastboy transformed into a groundhog and buried himself under the dome and emerged from behind the ninjas. He transformed into a T-rex and used his tail to crush away the ninjas. The other ninjas jumped out of the way and were going to throw their shurikens at him till terra used her powers to lift the ninjas into the sky and threw smaller bullet size rocks at ninjas breaking them all in pieces.

Starfire and Robin were also working together as ninjas from the ground and the second floor of the mall surrounded the group. The top floor ninjas threw their shurikens at starfire while the ones of the ground all used hand to hand combat on robin. Robin was able to out match the ninjas and used his staff to take out most of them. Two of the ninjas came from behind robin and grabbed him by the arms. Robin ran towards a nearby column and flipped over the column and flipped the ninjas over. Robin then threw three of his exploding disc destroying most of the ninjas. Some came out of the smoke and threw their shurikens at him. Robin blocked them with his staff and threw another disc at them with his bird-a-rang cutting the disc in half causing the disc to explode sooner before the ninjas could dodge it. As robin was going to help starfire he noticed that she was already finished taking out the last ninja. Robin smiled as he saw his girlfriend has already taken out the ninjas.

Raven was using her powers to block the ninja's shuriken and use her powers to lift some of the rocks and columns to throw at the ninjas. Some tried to tackle her but she used her powers to grab them and threw them to the ground hard. She looked over her shoulder to look for Isamu. She saw him fighting some of the ninja's sword to knife.

Unlike my friends who take out their enemies fast I like to take my time with my enemy especially if their trained in the arts of martial arts. Though this ninjas aren't as good as the ones I fought in the past. At least those guys think before they attacked. These guys just attack if their data say they can. I took out some of the ninjas with my sword and my speed. I found this to be easy…way too easy. Something didn't seem right about all of this.

Just then one of the ninjas that was still hidden in the dark was behind Isamu. He aimed his shuriken at Isamu and threw it. Raven saw this and used her powers to stop the shuriken just mere inches from Isamu's back head.

I turned around after taking care of the last ninja and saw a shuriken right behind me caught in raven's dark aura. I looked over where the shuriken was thrown and used my flash step to appear behind the ninja.

The titans all got back together and saw Isamu coming down from the second floor carrying the capture ninja and dropping him before the titans all tied up. "Nice work Isamu now all we have to do is find out who send him" said robin.

"If I can hack into its system I will be able to find out what it knows" said cyborg.

"That would work if it was a robot…he's a human" said Isamu as he removed the hood revealing a man who appeared to be in his 30's. He was Asian, had no hair, and had a scar over his left eye.

"How'd you know?" asked terra surprise that the ninja was human.

"Well I didn't till I noticed that some of the ninjas focused their attacks on you guys and less on me. I didn't know why till I sensed a human present nearby. I couldn't get a lock on till raven caught the shuriken. I saw where it was thrown and I found where he was hiding" said Isamu.

"So it looks like you were the target Isamu. The question is who send them?" asked beastboy.

"All right talk who send you?" demanded robin as he grabbed the ninja.

"Nan jeoldae yaegihanda (I will not talk in Korean)" said the ninja in Korean.

"What did you say?" said robin.

"He's speaking in Korean" I said as I recognized the language.

"So you know what's he's saying?" asked starfire.

"Not really I know Chinese, Japanese, and a little Vietnamese but no Korean." I said.

"That's all right we can translate what he says back at the tower. So let's take him back to the tower then and find out who he's working for" said robin as he and cyborg grabbed the ninja.

"You guys go ahead I need to talk to Isamu really quick" said raven.

"Okay don't take too long lets go guys" said robin as he and the other titans took off.

I knew I was in trouble. I could see the expression on raven's face and could sense her emotions. "What's up Rachel?" I asked. Raven approached me with a serious look on her face. In that moment she slapped me across the face with echoes of the slap going around the room. I turned to face raven rubbing my cheek with a look of surprise.

"You idiot you told me you that nothing bad was going to happen and look at what happen. You nearly got yourself killed again, you idiot" said raven as she rubbed her hand after slapping Isamu.

"Rachel I'm sorry I didn't see the guy throw the shuriken I was focused on the ninjas I was fighting at the moment" I said to raven.

"That's not excuse Isamu. You told me nothing would take you away from me…idiot" raven turned away from Isamu not wanting to face him at the moment.

I knew I hurt her I could sense it. I hated what I did and knew I had to make it right. I approached raven and brought my arms around her trying to give her a hug. "Rachel I'm truly sorry I know I hurt you, I was careless and I wasn't thinking. But trust me no matter what I will never leave you. I love you Rachel" I continued to the hug hoping she believes me.

Raven was still a little mad but knew she couldn't stay mad at Isamu for long. She turned to face Isamu and gave him a kiss on the lips. Isamu returned the kiss and they stood this way for a few seconds till raven broke the kiss. "I forgive you…but your still in trouble so from now on if there's trouble I want you to be more careful if not well you know" said raven.

I knew what Raven meant and knew if I was going to stay on her good side I would need to do what she wants. "Rachel you have my word I will be extra careful in fact if there's trouble I will not hesitate to go easy on anyone" I said.

"Good to know now then lets head back and find out who our friend works for" said raven as she headed back to the tower.

"Right lets" I said as I followed raven back to the tower.

Unbeknownst to the titans the entire time they were fighting the ninjas they were being watched by two figures wearing black clothing. the two figures have been watching the whole thing. From the beginning the arrival, the fight, the ending, and the interesting aftermath of what they just saw.

"So the little raven and the little wolf are now a couple huh…interesting its just as the master told us would happen" said the female figure who seemed impressed by what she saw.

"Indeed it looks like things are going as he predicted…when will he be here?" asked the male figure.

"Tonight and he says he's not coming alone" said the female figure with a sly smirk on her face.

"Good to know we should report this to Slade right now" said the male figure.

"I suppose so lets go" said the female figure as she and the male figure disappeared.

**Chapter four is done and trouble is coming to Jump City. Will the titans be ready, will Isamu continue to stay on Raven's good side, and will the fat guy who hangs out at the Wal mart find love…all of theses except the last one will be answer on the next chapter. Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter see ya. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here, sorry for the late update my computer got infected with a virus and I had to have it fixed. Which meant the ones who fixed it had to delete everything in order to clean it, which means I lost all my work and had to redo everything; sucks I know but I blame myself for getting my computer infected. Also I was sick which caused me to work slowly on my story. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, also I don't own anything of teen titans or bleach just my oc characters. Anyhoo here it is chapter five.**

**Darkness approaching**

_Titans Tower_

When we got back to the tower, Robin and Cyborg took the ninja to the interrogation room and find out if he knows anything on who send him and why they were trying to kill me. Meanwhile the rest of the titans were all doing their own things. Terra was helping teaching beastboy about the rules of driving; starfire was watching TV with her pet Silkie, raven was in her room meditating, and I was in the training room with his sister doing a little sparring.

Cyborg made an extra training room for Hikari and I to be able to train in our soul reaper form. The first two rooms failed to contain their powers, but the third one with some help from raven was able to hold. Now Hikari and I could train with everything they got without any problems with destroying the tower.

Hikari and I were training in our shikai form to get ready in case Talsein ever returned, but instead of fighting with our zanpaktou we were fighting hand to hand. So far Hikari was winning but that was only because I was holding back on my sister. Hikari noticed this and stopped fighting.

"Isamu stop holding back on me. I hate it when you and everyone else hold back on me just because I'm your sister" said Hikari. Whenever Isamu couldn't train with Hikari she would ask the others in the tower to train with her. And everytime they did they would hold back on her because she was Isamu's sister.

"Sorry Hikari but you know if I don't hold back I may end up hurting you like last time" I said to Hikari.

"That was five years ago and I was distracted by that weird looking cat. Its eyes were following me everytime we fought. Like that creepy cat from Alice in wonderland" said Hikari shuddering at the thought of the cat from Alice.

"Hikari don't tell me you're still afraid of that cat from Alice. I told you it was just a movie that car doesn't exist" said Isamu.

"I know that I'm not stupid Isamu but there was something about that cat that didn't seem right" said Hikari.

"Hikari that's still no excuse Master Suzuki once said to us "that in a fight nothing should distract you. You have to focus all your attention on the fight and the fight alone". That means not paying attention to some weird looking cat" I said remembering what my master used to tell me when I was trained by him.

"Wow I'm surprise you remember what he used to say to us, usually you would nod off and sleep while he talks to us" said Hikari.

"Hey just because I sleep or doze off doesn't mean I don't pay attention to what Master Suzuki or Hanako tells us" I said.

"Okay well do me a favor don't hold back Isamu, I don't want you or anyone else to go easy on me just because I'm either young or your sister" said Hikari as she got back into battle position.

"Fine just don't blame me if I beat you again for the fifth time" I said as I got back to fighting position as well.

"Fourth time that time at Brazil doesn't count" said Hikari as she waited for her brother to make his move.

But before either one could make their move Isamu's communicator went off. "What's up?" I asked wondering who it was disturbing me and my sister.

"It's me we need some help with the interrogation" said robin through the communicator.

"[Sigh] Fine I'll be there soon" I said as I turned off the communicator and decided to see what robin needed from me. "We'll settle this later Hikari for now robin needs some help with the interrogation against that ninja guy" I said.

"Mind if I come along? I could help with the interrogation like I did last time remember?" asked Hikari.

I smiled and laughed a little when Hikari mention the last time she interrogated someone. It was a frightful experience but in some way it was also funny how the guy she interrogated spilled his guts with just spending a minute with Hikari. "All right but if you're going to interrogate him I will need to make sure robin and cyborg don't see how you do it" I said to Hikari.

"Deal" said Hikari as she walked towards the shower to change back into her regular clothing.

So far in the interrogation room both robin and cyborg were having no luck getting the ninja to tell them anything. Robin and cyborg were in the next room thinking of what they could do to find out anything the ninja knew. Just then Isamu and Hikari came into the room and saw the duo watching the ninja through the two way mirror.

"So I take it you guys haven't had much luck finding out what our mystery friend knows" I said to robin and cyborg.

"Which is why we called you in Isamu, we figure since he was trying to kill you, you must know something about who send him" said cyborg.

"Well Talsein is the only one I can think of who would probably want me dead. But I doubt it since he said he wanted me alive for something so I guess he's out" I said as I walked towards the mirror and stared at the man who was close on killing me at the mall.

"What about that drug lord guy from South America or the Yakuza that wants you dead for making fun of them and stealing their money?" asked Hikari.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute you took out some drug dealer in South America and pissed off the Yakuza gang of Japan?" said a surprised robin.

"Well in a way yes I did but in both my defense. The drug lord was a bit of a loud mouth who had the worst Spanish accent in my life and the Yakuza pissed me off when they blew some kids basketball just because it hit their car" I said.

"Uh bro the language the drug dealer was talking was Portuguese not Spanish and second…actually yeah I would have done the same thing if I was you" said Hikari.

"Okay never mind just tell me do you think the drug lord or the Yakuza could have hired this guy to come after?" asked robin.

"Um well I doubt it's the drug lord guy because he committed suicide then he got his food spiked and thought he could fly to freedom from the top of the prison complex. And the Yakuza I doubt because I was in my soul reaper form when I confronted them so there's no way they could have seen me and even if they did I was wearing a scarf over my face" I said to robin.

"So that's it huh no one else you can think of Isamu?" asked robin.

"Nope unless you count some hollows as creatures who would want to kill me" I said smiling a bit but saw robin whom didn't seem to be in a mood for laugh.

"Okay well looks like we will need to find another way for us to find out who this guy works with. Cyborg can you call raven and ask her to come I want to see if she can get in his mind and find out what he knows" said robin as he turned to face cyborg.

"You don't have to do that robin I will talk to the guy. Master Hanako showed me how to interrogate people and let me tell you I have never met a man who I couldn't crack" said Hikari almost sounding proud for her gift to break people.

"It's true robin this girl may be sweet and innocent like a small puppy dog. But once you get her mad she will bite you hard like a pit bull dog" I said to the others.

Robin was about to say no to Isamu and Hikari's idea till he looked at the clock and saw that he and cyborg had interrogated the guy for almost three hours and got nothing out of him. "Fine but just don't physically harm him that's not how we do things when we interrogate people Hikari" said robin warning Hikari.

"Don't worry robin I won't hurt him physically…but mentally on the other hand is something I cannot promise you. But unfortunately Isamu has told me he doesn't want you guys to see how I do it so if you could leave the room for a few minutes so I can do this alone" said Hikari.

"Sorry Hikari but we can't we have to make sure you don't harm…" before robin could finish Isamu interrupted him.

"Robin trust me if you see what she does in there you won't be able to sleep for a month believe me" I said to robin trying to convince him not to stay and watch Hikari interrogate the guy.

"Fine but remember Hikari like I said don't harm him physically" warned robin towards Hikari.

Hikari nodded to robin and waited for the boys to leave the room leaving Hikari alone with the ninja. Hikari sighted a bit then began to do some stretches before going into the room. She walked in and saw the ninja sitting up straight and seemed surprise to see that the titans send a girl for them to interrogate.

"Hmmm geulaeseo du yeong-ung-ui deo isang yaegihago sipji anh-ayo. Dongjeong nan geunyang hoesaleul jeulgiljigo iss-eoss-eoyo (so the two hero's don't want to talk to me anymore. Pity I was just getting used to their company in Korean)" said the ninja having a sly smile on his face.

"Geunama dangsin-i olae jinan su-issdamyeon naega dangsin-ege hoesaleul dultenikka geogjeong (don't worry I'll keep you company if you can last long in Korean)" said Hikari returning the smile with one of her own.

The ninja didn't seem intimidated by Hikari he just kept his smile and laid back on his chair wondering what these kids were planning. Hikari closed her eyes and soon the room's lights began to flicker on and off and the table seemed to move a little. This caused the ninja to wonder what was going on. He looked back at Hikari and saw her eyes were opening slowly and were flashing and glowing white. The ninja's expression began to change from a sly look to a look of certain fear.

Hikari's eyes opened wide and she talked to the ninja in an eerie voice. "Dangsin-i museowo? Joh-eun waenyahamyeon ajig amugeosdo bonjeog-i eobs-eo (Are you scared? Good because you ain't seen nothing yet)" said Hikari as the lights went off leaving the two alone with only Hikari's white glowing eyes lighting the room.

A minute passed as robin and I were waiting out the interrogation room. Cyborg decided to go to the garage to put away the desk and chalkboard leaving robin and I alone. "You sure your sister can get the information out of him Isamu?" asked robin.

"Trust me rob if I know my sister and I do she can get that information out of him in no time. We just have to be patient" I said to robin.

Robin then began to stare at me as if there was something he wanted to ask me. "What's up rob?" I asked to robin.

"Well I was wondering you don't seem curious on finding out who wants to kill you. Any reason why?" asked robin.

"I guess it's because I don't really care who is after me robin. I will admit I have made a lot of enemies in the past. Some you already know, while there are others that aren't worth mentioning. My point is that being threaten to be killed or sending someone to kill you is something I deal with every single day. So to me finding out who else wants me dead has become in a way just another average day in my interesting life" I said to robin who seemed surprise by my response.

"I see well while your living here Isamu and while you're on this team I think its best you tell us a little more about those who might try to harm you. Because if they can't get to you they will come for those you care about Isamu. Your friends, family, and loved ones" said robin who had a serious look on his face.

"I understand robin and don't worry if there's anything else I should tell you. Then you will be the second one to know" I said to robin.

"Who's the first then?" asked robin.

"Raven" I said to robin.

Just then the doors opened and out came Hikari. Hikari came out the room stretching her arms and cracking her fingers. "All done he's ready to tell you everything robin. Oh and if he refuses to answer any of your questions just tell him I'll be back if he refuses to answer" said Hikari as she headed off to her room whistling.

Robin looked into the room and saw the ninja in the corner with his face looking very pale, his eyes were opened wide with a look of fear, and his body was shaking.

I walked over towards robin and put my hand on his shoulder with a smile on my face. "I told you robin she may act all innocent but underneath all of that innocent is a evil child waiting to be unleash…well good luck I got some things to take care of with a certain dark mage" I said to robin as I left him alone with the ninja while I head towards raven's room hoping she wasn't still mad at me.

Robin entered the room and set the computer to translate anything he says to English through the monitors. He began to look around to find out what he thinks happened in there. He saw the lights were normal, the table didn't have any dents, and the man didn't look like he had any signs of bruises or marks on him. Robin decided to forget what Hikari did to the man and find out what he knows. He grabbed the ninja by his shirt and lifted him up. "All right time to talk who do you work for?" asked robin.

"I-I was hired by a man…he told me to attack the boy and kill him…he didn't say what the boys name was…but what he looks like" said the ninja who was still shuddering from his encounter with Hikari.

"Who is it?" asked robin again in a threatening tone.

"His name was…Slade" said the ninja causing robin to let the ninja go and tighten his fist in anger. His old enemy the one criminal he never caught or defeated is back. **So you're back huh Slade.**

_The Hills of Jump City_

At the old observatory two patrol cars were escorting a long black limousine that was heading towards the observatory. The two patrol cars stopped and two officers on both vehicles headed towards the limo and waited for the passenger to exist the car. Just then the entrance to the observatory opened and out came two figures wearing black clothing. They approached the vehicle and got on their knees while the officers did the same as well. The doors opened and out came a man wearing a dark suit getting out the vehicle with the officers and two figures with their heads still bowing down.

"It's been a while since we have seen each other hasn't it? Welcome to Jump City Talsein Yamamoto" said a dark figure coming out the observatory welcoming Talsein Yamamoto.

Talsein looked at the dark figure with a small smile on his face. "Yes it's been a while indeed Slade" said Talsein as Slade came out of the shadows and revealed himself to Talsein.

**Sorry if the chapter was either short or wasn't good. Like I said my computer was messed up and I have not been feeling good. When I get sick I cannot seem to focus on anything even my homework. Also if I didn't do good with the whole Korean translate thing then I apologize I was using Google and I don't know if I translate it well. So anyways that's it for now please leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter and I will update when I can next time…see ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here and finally I am feeling one hundred percent. I am no longer sick and now I can focus on all the work I didn't finish. Also I want to thank my friend's boyfriend for helping fix my computer. Now the reason I was able to update quickly is because I actually found some notes I wrote down for my next chapter. Yeah I write some of them down big whoop wanna fight about it. So thanks to my notes I was able to update quicker than before. Just don't expect the next one to come out soon because I want to try something**

**Now also before I begin let me just say this is the first and probably won't be the last chapter that won't involve the teen titans. Reason for that is because I am trying something and want to see the response I will get. I don't own anything of teen titans or bleach just my oc characters. Now without any further delay here is chapter six.**

**Past time**

_Hills of Jump City_

At the old observatory Talsein and Slade were looking out and observing the city. When Talsein arrived he and Slade began discussing their plans against the titans. Talsein felt it was time to put his plans into motion. Slade asked what his plans were but Talsein told him he would find out in due time. But for now to follow their plan and make sure they succeed. Since then the two have been looking out into the city watching its citizens go on with their everyday life without a care in the world.

"From here they seem so small don't they Slade? The humans that live in the city, from here they appear to be the size of little ants marching on while we observe them from ironically a former observatory that had a huge telescope" said Talsein as he looked down on the city with an emotionless look on his face.

"If they were ants we would use our huge telescope to incinerate them like the bugs that they are" said Slade in a cold tone.

"That's an idea for those who don't deserve to live, but as for the rest however killing them would make us the same as those who tarnish their life for money and power" said Talsein.

"You make it sound like you're not like those murders or thieves. That your better than them and you think what you have done is different than by what they have done" said Slade.

"What they do is for themselves. What I do is for the people who deserve peace and won't have to worry about being murder or lose their child to some perverted freak who gets off watching little kids" said Talsein almost sounding angry.

"So what does that say for someone like me? Who has killed in the past and has committed crimes against something you wish to create" said Slade.

"Sometimes having someone who also knows how the world works can be a good thing from time to time. In your case you have seen how humanity works and your also prove on how far humans would go to gain something they want. Even if that means working for the devil himself" said Talsein.

"Speaking of the devil, how did you defeat Trigon?" asked Slade wondering how someone like Talsein could defeat someone who is consider the entity of evil.

"If I told you Slade you wouldn't believe me…then again with everything you have been through I'm sure you would believe. Anyways the way I defeated him was actually thanks to raven herself. It took Trigon a lot of power to get into the human world and when Raven sent him back to this world he was in a weaken condition that would have taken him a year to recover. When I heard of his condition I saw my opportunity and took it" said Talsein.

"So you attacked him in his weakened condition and killed him. And here I thought you were a man who loves a fair fight" said Slade surprise to hear how Talsein defeated Trigon.

"Trigon didn't deserve a fair fight. Raping a woman, manipulating his own daughter, destroying her world, and tried to kill her. As far as I'm concern he had it coming. In a way both the soul society who were too much of a bunch of cowards to stop Trigon when he entered this world to stop him. And the so called heroes the Justice League were too busy to stop an intergalactic being from destroying this world" said Talsein as he tighten his grip on the steel rail causing it to bend.

"Well from what I heard Ronin told them both not to get involved saying that it would be the girl Raven who would be the one to stop her father. In a way he was right, she did stop him with some help from her friends and yours truly of course" said Slade who was smiling underneath his mask remembering how he got some payback on Trigon for double crossing him on their deal.

"Well it doesn't matter in a way I should be thanking them and raven. Because thanks to her it made my job killing Trigon even easier" said Talsein as he let go of the rail and had a small sly smile on his face.

The two remained silence for a minute when Slade broke the silence to talk about the plan for their attack on the titans.

"So how should we do this Talsein?" asked Slade about their plan.

"I say we do things your way then once they arrive we will do it my way" said Talsein.

"To me it really doesn't matter Talsein. So long as I get some small little revenge on a certain blond brat who tossed me into a pit of lava" said Slade remembering it was Terra that killed him.

"So long as you don't kill her Slade, I still need her for my plans" said Talsein warning Slade not to kill Terra.

"As long as I get my revenge on her won't matter to me Talsein" said Slade.

"Good to hear Slade, in my mind I really don't care what you do to the girl. She swore her loyalty to me and now she refuses to listen to me" said Talsein sounding a little angry that Terra refused to join him after what he did for her.

"I had the same problem Talsein. I solved it by showing her what happens when she didn't listen to me. Fear is the only way to get into the minds of these kids today. Showing them a little kindness won't get you anywhere" said Slade.

"True which is why I want you to teach her a lesson for betraying me and show her where her place is, just as long as you don't kill her of course. As for the others I am going to give them one more chance to join me if they refused then they will be put down" said Talsein.

"What of the boy Isamu? If he refuses to join us" asked Slade curious on what will be Isamu's faith.

"He will join us in time even if it means watching all the people he love die around him" said Talsein.

"I knew you were cruel Talsein. But I didn't think you would be this cruel. I like it, good to see there is a darker side to you that I actually like" said Slade.

"I can be cruel sometimes yes. But in time the boy will thank me, just like he will thank me for ridding him of such weak parents" said Talsein.

As the two finished talking one of the dark figures approached the two and bowed down to Talsein. "Master everything is ready for our next attack. Chung is already in the tower and is waiting for our signal" said the female figure.

"Excellent work Misa, tell Tetsip and Deathstar to be ready with their troops for our next attack" said Talsein.

Misa got back on her feet, bowed to her master, and left to inform her troops of their next plan.

"So I see my plan on sending those ninjas worked after all. Glad to see those robots you got from Lex Luthor worked so well against the titans" said Slade.

"Lex is one of those easy humans to control. I told him I would help him get rid of Superman as long as he does what I want" said Talsein.

"So our next move is to lure the titans out huh? I would have figured we would attack them in the tower like last time" said Slade.

"I want to fight them on our turf this time. Besides their tower has suffered a lot of damage last time. It would be too cruel to break their precious tower again. So long as you bring them out of their tower of course" said Talsein.

"Hmm once robin hears I send Chung after them he will want to come after me. Him and his little friends" said Slade.

"Good tonight will be the night to strike; tonight will be the beginning of the end for this world. Is everything ready for our next move Slade?" asked Talsein.

"Yes Talsein everything is ready and by the end of tonight the titans will either be with us…or against us" said Slade as the two continued to look out into the city which remains unaware of the danger that will soon come.

"Well Talsein I think I better get ready then. By now our friend Chung has already told the titans on who send him" said Slade.

"Very well get to where you need to be. And Slade remember I must talk to her alone which means keep those titans away while I speak with her" said Talsein.

"It shall be done Talsein" said Slade as he walked down the stairs leaving Talsein alone to watch the city.

Talsein looked around and saw no one was near him. He dug into his pockets and took out a locket. Talsein opened it and inside the locket was a picture of a women in her 30's with long blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a Japanese komodo dress, and she was smiling. Next to her was a young little girl who appeared to be around ten years old. She was wearing a similar dress like the older women expect her hair was white, with white eyes, and was also smiling.

Talsein held the locket tightly and held it to his forehead. He closed his eyes and began to think of the women and the little girl. **F****orgive me for what I have done but what I plan to do is something you will one day forgive me. One day I hope you forgive me Hayami and Hanako.**

_28 years ago Soul society_

_In the soul society near the upper level homes where the royal families lived was a huge Japanese traditional home. It was surrounded by huge stone walls; it had many trees mostly cherry blossom trees and many white flowers. In the back was a woman who appeared to be in her twenties along with a young little girl who looked to be around two years old trying to walk towards her mother. But everytime she did she would fall which caused the mother to go to her instead and pick her up._

_"You will get do better next time my little Hanako. You just need a little more time" said Hayami._

_"That's if you stop picking her up whenever she falls once Hayami" said a man coming out the house. He looked to be in his twenties as well, wearing a soul reaper captain outfit with his zanpaktou on his right hip._

_"Talsein you know she's still a baby she can't learn to walk properly like you did when you were little" said Hayami as she held Hanako close to her causing the baby to laugh and smile towards her mother._

_"True but if you give her a chance to prove it then you will be amaze at the potential she can accomplish" said Talsein as he took Hanako into his arms and walked across the yard and set her down. "Now Hanako show your mommy and me that you can walk. If you can make it towards us walking then I will buy you lots and lots of toys" said Talsein to his daughter. _

_The little girl nodded when she heard the word toy. For a young baby she knew whenever she heard the word toy it would mean her father would go and buy her the best toys in the world._

_Talsein walked back to his wife and waited for Hanako to walk towards them. "Talsein don't you think you should let Hanako learn to walk on her own instead of bribing her with toys that you always get from the real world" said Hayami. _

_"There's nothing wrong with a little motivation even a baby like Hanako needs a reason to want to walk" said Talsein._

_Hanako attempted to get on her feet as she got on her knee and put her hands on the ground and pushed herself up. But she pushed herself up too hard and she fell on her butt. Hayami wanted to go see her but Talsein stopped her and told her to give her a chance to walk on her own. Hanako looked over and saw her mom wasn't coming so she tried to get up again, this time she was successful on getting on her own feet. She was a bit wobbly but she kept her balance. Hanako slowly made her way towards her parents._

_Hayami seemed surprise by what she was seeing. Her own daughter was walking on her own. Hayami was smiling at what she was seeing. Talsein as well was smiling, he was glad his daughter was walking on her own without any help._

_Hanako was halfway towards her parents when she tripped over and almost fell. Hayami ran towards her daughter and saw she was ready to cry. "Its okay Hanako its okay you did fine" said Hanako as she kissed where her daughters head hit._

_Talsein walked over and kissed his daughter on the head. "Well I coming halfway walking in my view is more than enough. Now then I guess I better get you that toy huh" said Talsein as he grabbed Hanako and carried her inside the house._

_It was night time and Hanako was sleeping in her crib with a small Chinese doll Talsein picked up from his visit to the human world. Hayami was singing a lullaby to her daughter while Talsein was outside the door looking in on his daughter. When Hayami finished she gave her daughter a good night kiss on the cheek as she left the room with her husband. The couple sat on the porch with Talsein's arm over Hayami and Hayami's arm around his waist. _

_The two couple walked down the hall and walked outside their backyard looking into the full moon. "I guess you were right Talsein, I guess I should stop being less motherly and give Hanako more of a chance to prove herself" said Hayami._

_"Actually I think you were right Hayami. Hanako isn't like me, she needs time to get to where she needs to be. So if she takes things slowly, then that's fine with me. Gives me plenty of time to make sure the world she grows up in isn't as dangerous as I want it for her to be in" said Talsein._

_"Talsein you may be powerful, but even you can't stop all the evil in the world. Eventually Hanako will have to confront evils like the hollows and the humans as well" said Hayami._

_"I know, but one day I will get stronger and I will change this world for not only for Hanako. But for you as well" said Talsein. Hayami was about to say something but decided to not say anything just put her head on his chest. _

_"Just promise me you won't do anything that you may regret" said Hayami as she looked at her husband in the eyes. _

_"Talsein looked into her eyes and responded. "I promise Hayami" said Talsein as he gave her a kiss for almost a minute before looking back into the moon. _

_Present time_

Talsein reopened his eyes and knew he didn't keep his promise. He hated what he did, but knew he had to. He only hoped when he saw Hayami again she would forgive him. Once he changes the world.

Misa returned to her master and noticed he seemed distracted. "Master is everything all right?" asked Misa.

Talsein put the locket away in his pockets, cleared his throat and responded to Misa. "I'm fine, is everything ready?" asked Talsein.

"Yes master everything is in place" said Misa.

"Good get yourself ready then Misa the show is about to begin" said Talsein. Misa bowed her head and left her master. Talsein looked at the locket one more time, sighted and headed down the stairs to put his next plan in motion.

**Well that's it what do you think. There will probably be another chapter which won't have the titans I don't know I need to see how this went before I do another. Anyways I won't be updating for a while till I finish my math test on Monday and finish my essay for English. Hopefully I do well on both classes so I can continue with my work. Anyhoo please leave me some reviews, tell me what you thought of the chapter, and if I should do another one. See ya till then bye. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Jason: Chapter seven has arrived and I would like to say Happy Thanksgiving. I am very happy thanksgiving has arrived. Reason for it is because of the delicious Turkey, my family coming together, and the pumpkin rolls we eat every year. I think in my view thanksgiving is mostly about the food more than being thankful. **

**Isamu: I thought it was about being thankful.**

**Jason: Nope it's all about the food, But since I have updated this story on thanksgiving I want to say I am thankful for having a great family that have supported me through college, my friends who have helped me with my work, and I want to be thankful for the people who have read my stories and have given me either good reviews or have read it. Thank you all and now for all your patients here is lucky number chapter seven.**

**Hikari: Wait you have to do the whole disclaimer thing.**

**Jason: Ah come on do I have to its thanksgiving I'm sure they won't mind me not writing it down on this chapter.**

**Hikari: Sorry but you have to.**

**Jason: Damn you disclaimer thing, fine I don't own anything of teen titans or bleach just my OC characters.**

**Hikari: Thank you now without any further delay here is chapter…**

**Jason: Hey I'm the only one who can say that no one huh…**

**Jason was then tackled by some sort of mutated giant squirrel.**

**Jason: Ahhhhhhh! The horrible mutated giant squirrel has escaped from the lab and thinks I'm a nut so he is now going to try and eat me with its huge ugly rotten buck tooth teeth.**

**The squirrel threw Jason around and tried to bite down on his head. Jason held off the squirrel with a broom. He kicked the squirrel off and held something in his hand that was shaped like a box.**

**Jason: Don't make me used this I'll use it.**

**The squirrel tackled Jason again this time an explosion came where Jason and the squirrel was and debris was shot off all around the room.**

**Isamu: Oookay then wow.**

**Hikari: Yeah that was weird…anyhoo here is chapter seven enjoy.**

**Return of an old enemy**

_Titans tower_

In ravens room raven was meditating in the middle of her room. After what happened earlier at the mall raven went directly to her room wanting some time alone to meditate. Which was hard to do for raven since everytime she tried to meditate the only thing she would be thinking of was by what Hikari told her about Talsein killing Isamu? She knew what happened at the mall was a close call. If she hadn't seen the ninja, Isamu would have died. That was something she wasn't going to allow to happen no matter what. Before she could continue with her meditation her door began to knock.

Raven knew who it was she got off the floor and headed towards the door. Raven opened it slightly and saw it was Isamu. "Hey Rachel can we talk?" asked Isamu smiling innocently. Raven knew why Isamu wanted to talk, so she opened the door and let Isamu in.

I walked into Rachel's room and walked towards where her bed was. I looked back and could tell she was still a little mad about what happened at the mall. I knew when she slapped me that it was the first time she has ever been very angry with me and was the first she ever hit me. Although it didn't hurt a lot, the way raven felt did.

"Did you guys find out who it was that was after you?" asked raven who walked towards Isamu till she was infront of him.

"I think so, robin is talking to him right now" I said to raven as I sat on her bed.

"What do you mean 'you think so'? You didn't stay to find out?" asked raven sounding a little mad.

"Well I figure talking to you about our talk at the mall was more important than talking to some guy who wanted me dead" I said to raven trying my best to calm her down.

Raven sighted and sat next to Isamu. "Isamu you nearly died today I would figure you would want to know who it was that wanted you dead. I mean don't you care about finding out who send those ninjas to kill you?" asked raven as she grabbed Isamu's hands and held them with hers.

I knew she was worried. Who could blame her, this was the first time I let my guard down and it nearly cost me my life. "Rachel I do want to know who wanted me dead I do. It's just I have been a soul reaper for nearly ten years and in my ten years as a soul reaper I have faced a lot of hollows, rouge soul reapers, insane criminals, and weird monsters that have wanted to kill me because I either pissed them off…or beat them so badly they want payback for the way I beat them" I said to Rachel.

"Well what if the ninja that tried to kill you was send by Talsein? It makes some sense don't you think?" said raven.

"At first that's what robin thought as well. But I remembered that he needed me alive for something. I may not know what it is he wants with me yet, but I do know is that he doesn't want me dead" I said to Rachel.

"So it's someone else any idea on who it is?" asked raven as she seemed more calm now than before.

"Not sure I have made some enemies in the past. Some who know who I am, others not so much. But I doubt they can hire a team of robot ninjas. From what cyborg told me their technology is a little more advance than any he has ever seen" I said to Rachel.

Raven had an idea on who could create those robots. But before she could say anything robin called for everyone to come to the common room immediately over the intercom.

"Sounds like robin found out who wants me dead" I said as I got off Rachel's bed. "You coming?" I asked to Rachel.

"Yeah sure" said raven as she got off her bed and headed out the door.

I stopped Rachel when I noticed something wasn't right. "Hold on you okay? Is something bothering you?" I asked to Rachel.

"It's just been a long day Isamu. With everything that has happened today…I want you to be more careful Isamu. Especially if you confront Talsein again" said Raven who had a worried look on her face.

I could see Rachel was worried about me confronting Talsein again. I knew the last time I did I almost made my biggest mistake ever. Thanks to her, my sister, and my friends I stopped myself from doing something I would have regretted.

"I want you to promise me Isamu that no matter what you won't fight Talsein without help. Please promise me Isamu" said raven wanting Isamu to promise her with her pleading eyes.

I could tell she was serious about me not fighting Talsein alone. I knew I had to promise her I wouldn't fight him alone. I held Rachel in for a hug, kissed her on her forehead, and had my head on her beautiful hair. "I promise Rachel I won't fight Talsein alone. But since I seem to be the only one who's making a lot of promises you have to make me some promises too" I said to Rachel trying to make her feel better.

"What is it?" asked Raven.

"Well one is promise me you won't worry about me too much. I know your worried something bad will happen but if you worry too much you might end up with a lot of gray hair before you reach old age" I said smiling at what I said.

Raven smiled at what Isamu said. "I thought it's what girlfriends are suppose to do when their boyfriends are out in life-threatening situations like the ones you and I go through everyday" said raven.

"Well try to worry a little less Rachel please" I said to Rachel.

"Fine what's the other two?" asked raven.

"That I will say later for now let's see what boy wonder found" I said as I opened the door and waited for raven to go first.

"Okay" said raven as she walked out the door and both her and Isamu headed towards the common room.

_Common room_

In the common room everyone was sitting on the couch waiting for Isamu and Raven to show up. Robin was the only one standing in the middle of the couch and TV. Starfire, beastboy, cyborg, terra, and Hikari were on the couch waiting to find out what robin found out.

Raven and I walked into the room and saw that everyone was already in the room. And robin didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"What took you two so long?" asked robin in an angry tone.

"Sorry robin we got a little side tracked it won't happen again" said raven as she and Isamu towards the couch.

"So what did you find out?" I asked to robin as I let raven sit on the couch and I stood behind her.

"Well I talked to our assassin friend again and I found out who wanted Isamu dead" said robin.

"Who is it? Someone I know perhaps" I said wondering who it was.

"It was Slade" said robin.

The entire room went completely silent when robin said it was Slade. Terra's eyes widen in fear when robin mention slade. The others had the same surprise expression as Terra/ All except Isamu and Hikari who had a questionable look on their faces.

"Uhhh who's Slade?" asked Hikari who broke the silence in the room.

"Slade's one our biggest enemy we've ever fought" said cyborg answering Hikari's question.

"He is cruel, evil, and a dangerous man" said starfire.

"He's a bad dude I mean waaaay bad" said beastboy.

"He's also the only criminal we've never captured" said robin.

"That good huh, I remember you guys told Hikari and me about him. At least just that he was the guy who caused Terra to…well you know" I said not wanting to say that 'he was the guy who made terra want to kill the titans'.

The titans knew what Isamu meant. But didn't want to talk about it, terra looked around and knew that she would have to face her past again sooner or later. When she came back to the titan's beastboy told her what has happened since she left. What she was surprise to hear was Slade coming back to life. She knew she would have to face him one day, just wasn't expecting it to be this soon.

"Soooo why does Slade want Isamu dead?" asked terra wanting everyone to refocus on Slade instead of her.

"He told me that Slade send the ninjas because he was…testing you Isamu" said robin.

"Testing me? Nearly killing me was some sort of test? Wow that guy has a weird way of testing people huh" I said surprise to hear that Slade was testing me by nearly killing me.

"This is serious Isamu; Slade is someone you cannot underestimate. He's not like any hollow or bad guy you have fought in the past, trust us we know" said robin.

"Well this Slade guy doesn't sound much like a threat. I mean I know you guys have had some rough times against him. But believe me I doubt he's as tough as any of the people we've dealt with in the past" said Hikari who didn't seem intimidated by Slade.

"Trust me Hikari he's nothing like anyone you have dealt with. Granted he's not a soul reaper, hollow, or some sort of super human monster. But he's just as dangerous and evil as the rest of them" said Terra.

"Look it doesn't matter if you think he's not dangerous Hikari what matters is that Slade is after Isamu and it's up to us to find him and stop him before he tries to hurt him again" said raven.

"Actually to tell you the truth raven I kind of want to face this Slade guy. In fact I kind of want to fight him" I said. The room went silent for a bit and everyone gave me a 'are you serious' look. "Is there something wrong with what I said?" I asked.

"Dude are you serious?" asked beastboy who looked just as surprise as the others.

"Isamu did you say 'you want to face Slade and fight him'" said cyborg.

"Yeah why?" I asked wondering what was wrong with me facing this Slade guy.

"Isamu you can't be serious Slade send some assassin who nearly kill you and the one thing you want to do is fight him" said robin who didn't seem happy with what Isamu wanted to do.

"You know I kind of want to fight him myself as well. With all of you guys talking about on how he's bad, evil, and a powerful foe. Makes me want to see how good he is myself" said Hikari wanting to fight Slade as well.

"Isamu, Hikari you cannot fight Slade. Yes you both are strong but Slade is smart and he will do whatever it takes to win" said terra.

"Terra is right, we have tried everything to try and stop Slade. But he has been able to outsmart us in every way" said starfire.

"We understand guys we know what is like to fight an enemy who has not only outsmarted us…but has made our lives a living hell" I said.

The titans knew what Isamu meant as they could tell by the expression on their faces. "So if you know then why do you want to fight someone like Slade then?" asked robin.

"I guess in a way if we can beat a guy like Slade then maybe one day when we fight Talsein we will be ready for anything he may have up his sleeve" I said to robin.

"Still we're not going to let you guys fight Slade…at least not alone. We're a team, and if Slade tries to hurt one of us he will have to deal with all of us as one" said raven.

The others all smiled and knew robin was right. "Raven's right, over the years we have confronted enemies who were just as bad and evil as Slade. Those who wanted to hurt us or wanted us dead. But against all odds they have beaten them all and have proven that we weren't some little kids they could push around. And although we're not teenagers anymore that will never change who we are. We are the teen titans and if they want to try and hurt one of us then they will have to deal with all of us" said robin.

The titans all smiled and knew robin was right. With everything they have been through they weren't going to allow someone like Slade or Talsein to try and hurt their friends anymore.

"Thanks guys…so any ideas on where Slade is hiding out?" I asked wondering where Slade could be hiding. Before robin could respond however the TV screen began to beep with an S letter flashing on the TV. I looked over to the others and they all had a serious look on their faces. Terra's on the other hand was more of a look of fear than seriousness. The screen changed from the S to the appearance of a man wearing a black half and orange half mask. From the looks of things Hikari and my guess says that guy was Slade.

"Hello titans it's been a long time hasn't it" said Slade as his powerful and intimidating voice greeted the titans. "How long has it been months, a year, to me far too long for my taste at least" said Slade.

"Slade what do you want?" said robin in an angry tone.

"Ah robin I'm so glad you didn't forget about me. I was beginning to think you and the titans have forgotten all about little old me" said Slade in a sarcastic tone.

"We know you send those ninjas to try and hurt Isamu so talk Slade or we will come find you and make you tell us" said raven who also talked in an angry tone surprise some of the titans.

"Now now raven watch your temper we wouldn't want you to hurt your friends with your emotions now do we. But I guess with you having a new boyfriend as helped you control your emotions better now huh" said Slade.

Raven growled a bit in anger till I walked over and calmed her down when I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her. "So your Slade huh, I have to tell you from what the others told me I always imagined you to be a bit intimidating. But now seeing you and hearing what you have done in the past I got to tell you Slade…you've disappointed me. You're nothing more than a coward who hides in the shadows and likes to pick on little kids who are shorter and less strong than you" I said to Slade.

"Yeah you're no villain Slade you're more of a big, dumb, bully" said Hikari to slade.

The titans seemed surprise by what Hikari and I said to Slade. To them it was the first time anyone has ever talked that way to Slade.

"Very cute, you must be Hikari Ishida I have heard much about you little girl. I have seen what you are capable of and let me tell you this you're good but you still have a long way to go before you're ready against someone like me" said Slade. "And Isamu Ishida I have been waiting a long time to meet you. From what I have seen you are indeed a very impressive young man. Though I be careful for what you say about me Isamu, believe me boy you do not want to test me just ask your friends" said Slade.

"Speaking of test Slade we caught your little friend trying to kill Isamu after you send him and his ninja friends to attack us" said robin.

"Ah yes Chung I take it he told you everything yes? If he didn't I suppose I could tell you why I send him. To test you Isamu, you see I wanted to see if you were as good as I was lead to believe and I am glad to see everything I heard about you was true" said Slade.

"Good to hear if you want I can show you personally face to face what I can exactly what I can really do" I said to Slade.

"As do I young one which is why I called I am here to tell you where to find me so we can finally make our acquaintance. I am somewhere where the world ended, I am where evil was brought into this world by good, and I am where a young heroine sold her world for her creator" said Slade telling the titans where he was in the form of a riddle.

"You're telling us where you're hiding in a riddle? What are you the Riddler?" asked Hikari.

"Figure it out and you will find me, tick tock titans because if you cannot find me in the next 30 minutes I will disappear again" said Slade as the transmission was turned off and Slade was gone.

The titans kept silent for a bit to figure out the riddle. I looked around and noticed beastboy seemed to be the only one who was having trouble on the riddle. As for robin, cyborg, and raven they seemed to have an idea on where Slade was hiding. As for starfire and Hikari they were with terra seeing if she was all right with seeing Slade alive. As for me I was just sitting on the couch with so many things going through my mind. **Why would Slade tell us where he was hiding? It's obviously a trap there's no question about it, but then again from what Rachel told me with this guy you never know what he has up his sleeve.**

"Okay I think we know where Slade is hiding" said cyborg as he walked over by the computer and began to show where Slade is hiding. "It's the old abandon library where we fought Trigon" said cyborg.

"How do you know that's where Slade is hiding?" asked terra.

"It's where the world ended when Trigon came into our world; where the world ended was where evil was brought into this world by…" said robin as he stop knowing why the world ended and who ti was that brought Trigon to this world.

"Because of good and the young heroine who brought him into this world was me" said raven.

"You know it wasn't your fault raven, sometimes things like this happen for a reason. Whatever reason it was in the end you did the right thing" I said to raven.

"I know thank you Isamu. Anyways we think that's where Slade is hiding so that's where we'll go" said raven.

"Great so what are we waiting for lets go and kick some one eye freak butt" said hikari who seemed ready to fight.

"Not this time Hikari you and your brother are staying here while we go and deal with Slade" said cyborg.

"Say what?" I said surprise by what cyborg just said.

"Your heard him you two are staying in the tower. No doubt Slade has something plan for you two so you're staying in the tower while we deal with him" said robin.

"No way robin, you just said we're a team and if anyone messes with us we will deal with them together. So why are you saying Hikari and I can't go?" I asked a little angry that robin is telling me to stay.

"Because Isamu Slade said he has seen what you can do, meaning he knows that you're a soul reaper and your sister too. Whatever he has plan will involve you and your sister. So I'm sorry we cannot take any risk you're staying and that's and order" said robin ordering Isamu and Hikari to stay.

"First of all don't think for one second we're some little kids Slade can push around. Just because you and the others couldn't beat him don't mean Hikari and I can't. And second just because you're the team leader doesn't mean you can tell me and Hikari from doing our jobs" I said to robins face.

"As long as you're a part of this team you will do what I say" said robin who didn't like what Isamu had just told him.

"Friends please do not fight" said starfire trying to get Isamu and robin away from each other.

"Isamu stop it we're just thinking for both you and your sisters safety" said raven.

Robin and Isamu continued to stare down neither one backing down. "Fine I quit then" said Hikari causing everyone to turned to Hikari.

"What did you say?" asked robin.

"You heard me I quit. If being on the team means I have to stay behind like some little kid, while my friends fight some one eye freak then there is no point in staying on a team like this one" said Hikari who didn't seem to care what she said.

"Hikari you can't be serious are you?" asked cyborg who seemed the most surprise.

"Sorry Cy but like I said I'm not a little kid, I'm a soul reaper and I don't back down from anyone" said Hikari as she headed out the door.

"Hikari even if you quit your still not going after Slade got it" said robin as he tried to stop Hikari from going till Isamu stopped him.

"Drop it robin you heard her, she quit which means she can do what she wants again. Meaning she doesn't have to listen to you anymore…I'll stay robin while you guys go deal with Slade. But if you guys don't catch him this time…the next time I will go myself" I said to robin.

Robin sighted and knew he didn't have much of a choice. "Fine" said robin as Hikari left the room. Robin turned to face terra. "Terra we're going to confront Slade now, if you want you can stay with Isamu and help him keep an eye on Chung. Or you can come with us and help us take down Slade" said robin.

Terra knew that sooner or later she would have to confront Slade again. But seeing him just now made her remember all the things he made her do. "I-I think I'll stay here if that's okay with you Isamu?" asked terra.

"I don't mind" I said to terra not caring if she stayed or not.

"All right lets go then" said robin as he led his team out the room while Terra headed towards her room leaving Isamu and raven alone in the common room.

"Isamu you have to understand what we decided was for your own good. The last time Slade was interested in one of our friends…I don't want to lose you to him Isamu" said raven who seemed worried that slade might turn Isamu like he did with terra.

"Rachel I can think of three things what Slade could never give me. One I can control my powers, two I have and never will hurt an innocent, and three no amount of power, money, or anything else can ever give me what I already have. I have good friends even though sometimes some can be hard headed. I have a good family. And there is one thing I have that Slade can't ever give…you Rachel" I said to raven as she smiled by what I said and I planted a kiss on the lips.

Raven was happy to hear what Isamu said that she returned the kiss and held it for a few seconds before remembering the others needed her. "I got to go. Promise me you will be all right while I'm gone" asked raven.

"I promise just as you promise me you will be all right too. And if you need anything remember I will be there in a flash" I said.

"Okay well wish us luck then" said raven as she left the room and headed towards the others.

"Good luck Rachel" I said I waited till raven left the room. When I sensed she and the others were gone I went to look for Hikari. From what I could tell she was in her room and I could sense she was with terra. **Well might as well see if she's calmed down a bit. **I walked out the common room and headed towards Hikari's room.

_Outside the tower_

Outside the tower was a man wearing a dark cloak looking out at the titans tower as he saw the titans leaving the tower. All except Isamu, Hikari, and terra. "Master Yamamoto the titans are heading your way, but it looks like the boy, his sister, and terra have stayed behind. Shall I attack them now?" asked the man.

"No lure them out I don't want a repeat of last time. And Tetsip make sure the boy's sister and friend don't get involved I want to see if your new powers are properly tested against someone like Isamu" said Talsein speaking through the man's headset.

"As you command Master Yamamoto" said Tetsip as his hand went inside his cloak and took something small out. "With this I will make sure the boy's sister and blond friend don't get involved" said Tetsip as he broke the small object and soon parts the cloud began to go dark as something was coming through the clouds. All that could be heard and seen was several loud howls and several glowing eyes coming from the clouds. "It's fun time hollows" said Tetsip as hollows soon began to emerge into the city looking to devour as many souls as they can.

**Chapter eight will be up after my final exams I have to focus all my attention on passing my math and English exams. Both will be tough to pass but if I do pass I will be very happy and be a few steps closer to ending my college life. I am going to be taking three more classes next semester hopefully they won't be as hard as this past semester. **

**Anyhoo chapter seven is done and I hope you all like it. Sorry for the late update I had it ready last week but I decided to wait till thanksgiving since I never uploaded a story on a holiday before and wanted to try it out. **

**Slade is my favorite villain of teen titans, not only is he the only on the titans never caught. But he has both outsmarted the titans and is a twisted and evil person. I liked that in a bad guy (on movies, comics, games, and TV of course not in the real world that's scary).**

**Also I got the last scene idea from watching bleach. It's been a while and I don't remember what it was that Uryu used to lure out many hollows. But I guess it doesn't matter does it. **

**Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you think will happen next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight is here and I am finally done with my classes. I am praying and hoping I do well on my classes. Sorry for not updating I know it's been a while but hey now that I'm done with school I can put all my focus on my stories before the next semester.**

**If I don't do well I will be sad. But that won't mean I'm going to stop writing my stories, since they're the one thing that seems to relief the stress I have when I get back from school. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, here it is chapter eight.**

**Robots, Hollows, old rivals…oh my**

_Old Abandon Library_

The titans arrived at the abandon library and saw there was no one around. The titans entered the building with caution knowing Slade has something planned. The titans found the secret entrance to the lower levels of the building and walked down the stairs. The old statues that were in the building were gone including the old encryptions that were on the walls. After the titans defeated Trigon they locked the building and sealed the entrance to the lower levels.

When they got to the building they noticed that someone or somebody was already in the facility and was able to unseal the lower levels. Robin knew that it was Slade, since he has been in the building before he must also know how to get back in. As they continued down the stairs Raven paused for a moment looking around and noticed something was not right.

"Raven are you okay?" asked Starfire as she and the others stopped when they noticed Raven stopped.

"I'm fine it's just I could have sworn I felt something down there" said raven as she pointed to down the stairs and into the dark abyss.

"Maybe its Slade or he found someone to help him against us" said beastboy as he looked into the dark abyss.

"Maybe it wouldn't be the first time we deal with someone Slade send to stop us" said cyborg.

"True but the only way we can know for sure is to get down there and find out" said robin as he continued leading the way with the others following him.

Raven looked down again and began to think in her mind what she thought was down there. **Whatever is down there, let's hope is someone we can handle on our own.**

_Titans Tower_

Back at titans tower terra was in Hikari's room hoping to convince her to stay with the titans. "Hikari please don't go everyone was just thinking of both your brother and your safety. Don't take it personally" said terra as she pleaded for Hikari to not leave the titans.

"Terra, for as long as I can remember… ever since I became a soul reaper. Everyone thinks I need protection, well guess what I don't need protection. I'm not a little kid anymore I can take care of myself. And if the others don't see that then though cookie then" said Hikari as she finished packing her backpack.

"Hikari that's not true, it's just I know what Slade is capable of and I know what twisted things go on through his mind. I don't want anyone to go through what I went through" said Terra.

"[Sigh] I know Terra, believe me I know you and the others are thinking of our safety and I thank you guys for that. But believe me when I say my brother and I have gone toe to toe with the most twisted, evil, and toughest bad guys in the world and every single one has fallen" said Hikari.

"I think you forgot the most twisted Hikari" I said as I entered the room in time to hear Hikari's little speech.

"Right I forgot about all the little weirdoes we have dealt with in the past. Much weirder than that couch potato guy" said Hikari.

"True but in a way I kind of agree with what robin said Hikari. We have never faced this Slade guy before so we don't know what he's capable of. Besides think about it he said he has been watching us so that means he must know we're soul reapers" I said to Hikari.

"Which means he might know how to defeat or even weaken you guys" said Terra as she finished what Isamu was going to say.

"I guess you're right, still against all of us I doubt he could have beaten us no matter what he had planned" said Hikari as she finished packing her bag. When she finished she turned to face her brother who sat on her chair near her desk. "So it's a trap then right?" said Hikari.

"Yep so now our plan is to find out where our friend Slade is really hiding" I said to Hikari.

"Our best bet is to check out some of his old hideouts and see if we get lucky" said Hikari as she and Isamu discuss their plan.

Terra stood in the middle of the room wondering what Hikari and Isamu were talking about. "Uh guys what are you talking about? What trap are you two talking about?" asked terra.

"Oh well we think Slade isn't at the abandon library. We think he knows the others wouldn't want me and Hikari to go and help them against him. So once they leave he will try and attack us while the others are away" I said to terra.

"You mean he's coming here to attack us? Well I'm sure once the others see that Slade isn't at the library they will come back right?" asked terra who seemed worried that slade might come after her as well.

"We think he's going to distract the titans by using his robots or whatever he has planned to hold off the titans. So while that happens we will go try and find Slade before he comes after us" said Hikari.

"Why didn't you tell the others? We should warn them it's a trap" said terra.

"Don't worry I'm sure whatever Slade has plan they can handle i…" I stopped when I began to hear some howls coming from outside. "Hey do you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah what is that?" asked terra as she could also hear the howls.

"Isamu I know those howls that's…" Hikari's eyes widen when she realized what she was hearing.

I realized what she was going to say so I ran towards the window and opened the curtains. When I opened the curtains I was shocked by what I was seeing. Hikari approached the window with terra and both their eyes opened wide in shock. Hollows were coming from the sky, and not just a few of them, hundreds and hundreds of them were appearing from the sky.

"Guys are those?" asked a surprise Terra.

"Hollows, hundreds of them but how we should have been able to sense them coming before they came into our world" said Hikari who seemed the most surprise.

"Doesn't matter how they got here. What matters is we need to stop them before they harm any innocent civilians or innocent souls" I said as I opened the window and flew out of the room and headed off to stop the hollows.

"Wait Isamu let me contact the others they'll want to know there are hollows attacking the city!" shouted Terra out the window to Isamu. But it was too late Isamu was already heading towards the hollows.

"Terra stay here while we go deal with these hollows" said Hikari as she grabbed her sword and flew out the window as well.

"No way I can help I'm not going to sit by on the sidelines while you two fight" said terra.

"Trust me Terra I know you want to help but these hollows are something we can handle. Just contact the others and tell them what's going on. I'll bet they'll want to know also that their probably walking into a trap" said Hikari.

"Well all right I'll contact them, but if you need my help I'll be here ready to fight" said terra.

"Thanks…oh and also make sure Nicki doesn't try and follow us. Damn dog has been following us in every hollow fight that she gets involved half the time" said Hikari as she headed off to help her brother against the hollows.

"Good luck" said terra. Nicki ran into the room barking at the hollows and wanting to go with Hikari and Isamu. Terra picked Nicki up and held her as they both were watching Isamu and Hikari fight the hollows. **Just be careful guys.**

The hollows all headed towards the city looking for a soul or a human to devour. Before they could get to the city however Isamu and Hikari stopped them in their tracks. "This is as far as you all will go" said Isamu as he pulled out his sword.

"All right listen up, if you guys want to get to these nice people you'll have to go through us first" said Hikari as she also took out her sword and readied herself for any signs of an attack.

The hollows seemed surprise by the appearance of two soul reapers. For some they didn't know what a soul reaper was and stood mid air wondering who the two kids were. While the others who seem to know what a soul reaper were stood mid air cautiously. Some of the hollows looked at each other before some charged at Hikari and Isamu.

Hikari and I dodge the hollows who charged at us and split up. Two of the hollows tried to tackle me but I used my speed to dodge both the hollows and show up behind them cutting both their heads off. I looked over and Hikari did the same only she kicked the hollows head off and the other she cut the hollows face in half. When we finished destroying the hollows the rest of them seemed surprise by what they just saw. Couldn't blame them if I saw some kids killing two hollows without breaking a sweat I to would be surprise and a little scared.

"All right here's what's going to happen. All of you will go back where you came from and never come back again. If you don't leave now we will have no choice but to destroy you all" I said as I pointed my sword to the hollows showing them I meant what I said.

"Awfully confident in yourself aren't you boy?" said a voice behind the hollows.

Hikari and I turned our attention to see who it was behind the hollows. The hollows moved out of the way for the man standing behind them. The man was wearing a red coat and hood covering his head. Hikari and I didn't recognize him till he removed his hood.

"Huh it's been a while hasn't it…Tetsip" I said as Tetsip revealed himself to Hikari and me.

"Hmmm it has been a while Isamu Ishida…ah yes and of course your little sister Hikari Ishida I see you've gotten taller since the last time we've met and more beautiful as well" said Tetsip.

"Sorry you're not my type Tetsip. What are you doing back here anyways? Here to tell us where your coward of a master is hiding" said Hikari.

"Well sorry to disappoint you girl but you're not my type either and you're not that pretty enough for me to be interested. In fact I doubt there's a boy out there who would be interested in a weakling like you" said Tetsip with a smirk on his face.

"I'll show you weak you bastard" said Hikari as she tried to attack Tetsip till Isamu stopped her.

"Calm down Hikari he's just trying to make you make a mistake. Besides who cares what he says Hikari I have seen a lot of guys trying to ask you out on a date" I said to Hikari.

"Really aw thanks big broth…wait why haven't I seen these guys ask me out then?" asked Hikari.

"Oh well you were still too young to date in my mind so I told them you weren't interested" I said to Hikari.

There was a bit of silence in the air till Hikari broke the silence by grabbing Isamu by the collar and looked angry. "What the hell Isamu why did you do that?" asked Hikari in an angry tone.

"Well you were 12 at the time and I didn't think you were ready to date anyone yet. Besides the people who wanted to ask you out were snotty rich kids and I know you don't like those kind of guys" I said trying to get Hikari to let go of me. But her tight grip made it impossible to remove her hands from my shirt collar.

"I do hate those kind of guys. But doesn't mean I wouldn't mind using them to get me something to eat or buy me some clothes" said Hikari as she tighten her grip.

"Hikari that's wrong. Sure it sounds like fun doing that to the rich kids but that doesn't mean you should do it" I said to Hikari as I can feel her grip on my shirt tighten even more.

"Your one to talk didn't you go out with that rich girl so she can buy you food and sleep with her" said Hikari.

I blushed a little red by Hikari's last statement. "Yes to the food but no to the sleeping with her. And if you ever mention that to Raven I will tell Cyborg that time you 'borrowed' his car to use in a crash derby and blamed it on beastboy" I said to Hikari.

"Uh if memory serves me correctly I made it up to beastboy by buying him that dumb video game he wanted and a new TV for his room. And second you did sleep with her you came out of her house smelling like you had sex" said Hikari.

"How do you even know something like that Hikari?" I asked as I was both surprise and shocked my own sister knew that.

"When you spend time with Master Hanako who you learn some things let me just leave it at that" said Hikari slightly blushing.

"Well I didn't have sex with her she kissed me and then passed out from all the drinking she had which I didn't know she was drinking. And I stayed with her to make sure she was okay then left" I said to Hikari.

"Sure you did just admit it Isamu you will do us all a favor if you admit it" said Hikari.

Before Isamu could respond Tetsip spoke. "As much as I would love to see you two continue arguing I'm afraid I'm on a tight schedule so here is what's going to happen you and me Isamu one on one. As for your sister, you don't mind fighting my hollow friends do you Hikari?" said Tetsip.

"You versus Isamu while I fight a bunch of mindless hollows? That's fine with me and after I'm done with them your next Tetsip" said Hikari.

"Hmmm you may be right about some of these hollows being mindless but you know what they say Hikari. The most mindless creatures can also be the most dangerous. So riddle me this what do you get when you combined an army of mindless hollows?" asked Tetsip as he grabbed something out of his pocket. He turned to the hollow next to him and put whatever he took out into the hollows mouth.

The hollow soon began to roar and began to glow. Soon the hollows around it began to glow as well and then began to merge with the hollow. Soon the light began to glow brighter and soon engulfed the entire area around the hollows until the light dispersed.

Hikari and I opened our eyes after closing them from the bright light that was coming from the hollows. We opened them and saw a cloud of smoke where the hollow was. As the cloud began to disperse we were able to see a dark large figure in the middle of the smoke. As the clouds finally disappeared we saw who it was and were surprise by what we were seeing. It looked to be somekind of humanoid being. He was around 6ft 5inches tall, his body was white and black markings on the sides, it had a long white tail with a black spot as the tip, it was wearing what looked like a soul reaper outfit (same as Ulquiorra Schiffer), and half his face from his nose to his head was covered in a hollow mask while the other isn't.

"Allow me to introduce to you two my new friend" said Tetsip as he introduced Isamu and Hikari to the new hollow. The hollow's eyes glowed yellow and it let out a massive wave of roars and spiritual pressure towards Isamu and Hikari.

"That's-that's a new trick I didn't know hollows could do that" said Hikari who seemed surprise by the hollows transformation.

"They don't, what did you do to it Tetsip?" I asked wondering what Tetsip did to make the hollow change so much in both physical and spiritual.

"All I did was give it a little pill my masters scientists have been cooking up. Just like what happens when hollows come together they become a Menos Grande. But our scientists were able to make some small changes to that transformation and cause the hollows to transform to a smaller but dangerous form" said Tetsip.

"But that's impossible" said Hikari who didn't believe what Tetsip was saying.

"Nothing in the world is impossible my dear. And now thanks to our scientist friends we have created a new type of hollow that not only rivals a soul reaper captains full power…but it no longer needs to devour souls to feed its hunger. What feeds it hunger is killing its enemies, now then my Menos Espada attack the girl and kill her" ordered Tetsip.

The hollow let out one last roar before disappearing and reappearing infront of Hikari. Before Hikari could react the hollow punched her straight in the face sending her into the city streets.

"Hikari hang on!" I shouted as I tried to go help Hikari. But then Tetsip reappeared blocking my path to my sister. "Out of my way Tetsip now!" I warned Tetsip.

"Sorry boy but your fight is with me. I'm sure your sister can take care of herself while you deal with me" said Tetsip.

As much as I hated to admit it, Tetsip was right. Hikari could take care of herself, but as her brother I have to make sure she doesn't get hurt. But in order to get to her I would need to get passed Tetsip. "Fine let's get this over with then" I said as I took out my zanpaktou. "Howl **Shiroi ōkami (white wolf)**" said Isamu as his zanpaktou transformed.

"Trust me Isamu I won't go easy on you like Yemon or Chiasa did. In fact…" said Tetsip as his hands were engulfed in fire. "I'm hoping you don't hold back because I have no intention on holding back on you" said Tetsip as he shot out a huge fireball directly at Isamu.

_Titans tower_

Terra was looking out the window from Hikari's room with Nicki watching the fight between Isamu and Tetsip. She could see the fight had already begun and already it seems Tetsip has the advantage. She saw Hikari was struck down by the hollow and wanted to go help her. But she knew she wouldn't be much help. She has seen what Hikari and Isamu can do and knows she would only get in the way of their fight. All she could do was watch the fight and hope they win.

Nicki seemed worried like Terra and wanted to help the others. Terra saw Nicki seemed worried and started petting her. "Don't worry Nicki they'll be fine, I know those two will kick Tetsip and that ugly hollows butt and will be back safe and sound" said Terra.

Nicki barked in response to Terra but soon she turned her attention to something else. Her ears twitched a bit and she looked at the door. She began to growl and bark towards the door.

"Nicki what's wrong what is it?" asked terra wondering what Nicki was barking at. Nicki got off terra and ran out of the room barking at whatever it was barking. "Nicki get back here now" said terra trying to get the dog to come back. But Nicki didn't come back, terra decided to go after Nicki to keep her out of trouble. As she was going to close the window she heard a loud yip from outside the door and a louder one with a thump. Then nothing but silence the barking seized and terra couldn't hear Nicki barking anymore.

"Ni-Nicki you okay what's wrong?" asked terra with a look of concern on her face and tone wondering what happened to the dog. After a few seconds of no response terra decided to check out what happened.

She walked down the halls cautiously and kept her eyes out for any signs of Nicki. She continued walking down the halls till she arrived to the entrance of the common room. As she opened it she saw the dog Nicki in the middle of the room but wasn't moving. "Nicki what happen are you okay?" asked terra as she ran towards the dog and checked on her to make sure she was okay. After a few seconds Terra heard a small whimper coming from the dog which made terra sigh in relief the dog was okay. "Who could have done something like this?" asked terra.

"Who indeed terra" said a dark voice said at the entrance of the room.

Terra looked over and saw who it was. Her eyes widen in fear as the man who harmed Nicki was Slade.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Terra" said Slade as he entered the room with Terra and Nicki.

_Abandoned Library_

Meanwhile the titans have finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and entered the chamber room where there was once the giant hand of trigon. Now there was nothing there and the hole in where robin and slade descended to find raven was gone as well. The titans looked around and found nothing was there.

"Dude are you sure we're in the right place. Cause there's nothing here" said beastboy as he looked around and saw nothing but old statues.

"I'm sure the transmission came from here. Maybe Slade send us on a wild goose chase" said cyborg.

"Why would slade send us to chase a goose?" asked starfire confused by cyborg's comments.

"It means Slade tricked us. He wasn't going to be here when we arrived it would be too easy. And we let ourselves fall for it" said raven explaining to her Tamaranian friend of what cyborg meant.

"Let's just make sure look around and try to find anything that Slade could have left for us to trace" said robin.

"How about let's not boy wonder" said a women.

The titans quickly got together in a defensive position and got ready for anything.

"Ooooh it seems the titans look like their ready for a fight. Good cause you're not the only ones who are ready" said another voice only this one was a male.

"Who are you? Did Slade send you?" shouted robin.

"Nope he didn't send us or before you ask we don't work for him. We are more like partners to him…for now at least" said the women voice.

"Show yourselves now" said robin.

"If you insist boy wonder" said the male voice as the room was illuminated with lights and ontop of where stood a large statue were two beings. One was a women wearing a black ninja outfit and a scarf covering her face. And the other was a young man wearing the same outfit and scarf, except he wasn't wearing sleeves.

"We meet again teen titans. Allow me to reintroduce myself I am Misa and this is Deathstar. We are the top three Generals of Master Talsein Yamamoto. And we have come to ask you to join us. If you refuse then we will be force to kill you by our master's wishes" said Misa.

"Talsein send you?" asked raven who now seemed worried that Talsein had send once again his cronies to attack them. But mostly attacking Isamu which is what she was worried about.

"That's right little raven. Our master wanted to see if his offer for you all to join us has changed your minds. And before you say you won't think clearly about this because if you choose the wrong answer it may end up costing your lives" said Deathstar.

"We told your master once and we will tell you guys again. No we're not interested in joining a bunch of crooks and murders" said robin.

"We're not crooks or murde…okay maybe we do kill some people. But the ones we kill are the ones you titans fight against, only slightly more insane and dangerous than your petty criminals" said Misa.

"Your master killed our friend's parents just because they refused to join them. Then he harmed our friend terra by taking her away her memories. And your master send assassins to kill us" said starfire as she lighted her starbolts.

"That was a misunderstanding the last statement my dear. Arthur decided to try and kill you titans without our master's permission and knowledge but don't worry he was dealt with personally by our master. Second your friend terra didn't want to remember anything of her past, our master did what she wanted and she betrayed him by refusing to join him. And your friends parents wanted to kill our master in the view of your justice system that's called self defense" said Deathstar.

"He could have disarmed them but no he killed them that's called murder in the view of the justice system and in our view" said cyborg as he had his sonic cannon aimed at Misa and Deathstar.

"It doesn't matter anyways robo boy. The boy's parents are dead and soon you all will be unless you join us, or else we will deal with you right here right now" said Misa.

"Oh yeah you and what army" said beastboy who didn't seem worried.

Misa snapped her fingers and soon the titans were surrounded by the same ninjas they encountered back at the mall. Only the number of the ninjas seemed to have doubled since their last encounter.

"Oh that army" said beastboy surprise as the arrival of the ninja army.

"Beastboy next time never say 'you and what army' because that will only lead to more trouble" said cyborg as he and the others got together and kept their defensive positions.

"Now we ask you one more time. Your either with us or against us" said Deathstar.

The titans looked at each other and knew the odds were once again against them. Any normal person would just quit and join Talsein's group if it meant for them to live. But the titans knew that wasn't the hero or honorable way. They knew if they joined Talsein it would be out of an act of cowardness.

"Misa, Deathstar. We say no" said robin.

Misa looked at Deathstar who looked disappointed at the answer of the titans. "Very well then you leave us no choice…kill them all" said Misa as she snapped her fingers again and soon the ninjas all charged at the titans.

**Chapter eight is over and again sorry for not updating as soon as I wanted. But with school and everything I kind of needed to focus on my school work and focus on my finals as well. But don't worry I will update sooner than before now that I'm out of school. Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you think and I will update when I can. Till then see ya and take care bye.**

**Jason: I'm out of school and soon Christmas will be here.**

**Isamu: I love Christmas it's a fun holiday and I especially enjoyed it since the last story.**

**Raven: It was a good night, but when it comes to Christmas for other people like I know it's all about the gifts for them.**

**Jason: Well don't worry about that raven. I look forward to Christmas because of the gifts but not this year. I am looking forward to it because I will spend time with my family and my little niece.**

**Isamu: Lucky you Jason. But then again I shouldn't complain I got cool friends, a wonderful sister, two great teachers, and of course my beautiful dark angel Rachel.**

**Raven blushing a little by her boyfriends comments.**

**Jason: Awww isn't that cute you know what I think I may update this story by Christmas. If I can update my other story soon first, well that's all for now and before I forget here is my friend who has helped me with my stories. I would say her name but I want her to remain anonymous so here she is Kitty.**

**Kitty: Hello everyone and Merry Christmas to all… Oh crap I ran over your bike!**

**Jason: Damn you kitty how dare you run over my birthday gift. **

**Kitty: I could give a damn! Mwahahaha**

**Jason: I will have my revenge on you kitty. I am going to ruin your Christmas now by taking my car and run it into your living room.**

**Kitty: Well, if you break it, my parents will kick your ass! Haha. Nah I would have done the same… maybe steal your presents.**

**Raven:…..**

**Isamu: Who is this kitty person?**

**Jason: She's a friend why?**

**Isamu: Just asking because I don't know any friends that threaten to drive their car into their friend's house or steal their presents.**

**Jason: Silent boy this is between me and kitty.**

**Kitty: Yeah what he said! **

**Jason: Silent women!**

**Raven: Can't you two take this somewhere else instead of doing this on fanfic.**

**Kitty: Okay… :D**

**Jason: Fine kitty meet me in the dark alley and we will settle this once and for all.**

**Kitty: Alright! Bring your candy! Cause I wantz somez!**

**Jason: Of course candy right…see you all next time bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine is here and merry Christmas to everyone, glad I updated this story during this wonderful time of the year. And I am especially happy because I passed both my classes barley. But now I can relax, finish my stories, and enjoy my vacation before next semester. I got a new laptop, a new game, and a new DVD. I love Christmas. Anyways I hope you all are enjoying this time of the year as well wherever you are. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the story, here it is chapter ten.**

**Night to Rumble**

_Jump city_

In the city the citizens of jump city were minding their own business as they were going about their night like any other normal people. Some of the people who were driving were heading either home or were getting to their night jobs. In one of the stoplights one driver looked around to see if there were any cars coming so he could make a right turn. As he did something crashed landed into the middle of the street sending a wave of rocks and debris all around the street. Many of the people seemed surprise by what they saw and some decided to check it out. As the cloud smoke disappeared they saw it was empty, there was nothing there. A nearby patrol car saw what happened and ordered the people to clear the area. What the people didn't know was something did land there, but unfortunately for the people they couldn't see what landed there was actually a person.

Hikari began to open her eyes and she woke up in what looked like to her a crater. As she got up she felt a sharp pain all around her body. She groaned a bit and wondered what happened. It was then she remembered what happened. It was an attack she received from the hollow who attacked her. As she got up she looked around a little dazed and wondered what happened. She could hear some of the people from the crater coming from all around her. She knew something like that was going to happen. Being hit and fall into a crater in the middle of the street while there are people was going to attract some curious people. As she dusted off her clothes she felt something coming towards her. She looked up and saw the hollow firing a zero blast towards her. She knew she couldn't dodge it if it meant some of the people would get killed. So she jumped at the blast and used a kido spell to create a barrier around the area. The barrier worked but barley held on.

Some of the people felt something hit near them and wondered what happened. Hikari couldn't fight the hollow while there was people in the area. So she used some of her powers to knock out some windows and cars so the people would get away from the area for her to fight. It worked as she thought it would. The people began to run away from the area leaving only Hikari and the hollow to fight. As she saw the last person run she saw the hollow was across the street from her sitting ontop of a bus. She saw the creature looking at her with its yellow eyes and its tail going side to side. She wondered what it was up to and why it was just looking at her like that. She took out her sword and got into fighting position waiting for the hollow to make its next move.

"Are…you…ready…soul reaper" said the hollow in a deep voice.

"What?" asked Hikari who seemed surprise the hollow was talking to her.

"I…said…are…you…ready…soul reaper" said the hollow again.

"Uhhh I guess so" said Hikari unsure of why the hollow would ask her if she was ready.

"Gooood…..now you…will die…soul reaper" said the hollow as it opened its mouth again shooting out another zero blast.

Hikari used her flash step to step out of the way of the blast and come behind the hollow. As she tried to cut the hollow's head off. The hollow jumped out of the way of the blade and behind Hikari. As Hikari missed the hollow kicked her in the gut sending her across the street. As Hikari got back up the hollow appeared before her again this time giving an uppercut to Hikari, grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the bus the hollow was on. As Hikari hit the bus the hollow grabbed a nearby car and threw it at her at shot out another zero blast before the car hit the bus. The blast caused the car to explode and the blast caused the bus and the cars around it to explode in a huge blast. The blast destroyed the sidewalks, other cars near the blast, windows, caused some of the buildings to move, and lamp poles as well.

The hollow looked at the destruction of the area where Hikari was. It seemed to form a small smile on its face and began to howl as if it was howling in victory. Suddenly the wreckage of the once bus began to move. The hollow looked at where the bus was and soon enough the bus was pushed off with enough force to land next to the hollow. Out of the wreckage came Hikari covered in dirt, burn markings on her clothes, and some scratches on her arms and face.

"I see…you're not…like any other…soul reaper…are you little…girl" said the hollow.

"No I'm not" said Hikari as she ripped the sleeves off her clothes and wiped away some of the dirt off her. "I'm much worse than a soul reaper. I am the kind of girl your kind doesn't want to meet in a dark alley pal" said Hikari as she raised her sword. "Let's go **Shirogitsune (White Spiritual Fox)**" said Hikari as her zanpaktou transformed into her shikai form. "Now then lets continue shall we?" said Hikari as her zanpaktou began to ignite in a fiery flash.

_Over Jump City_

Meanwhile up in the sky Isamu and Tetsip's fight was still going on. Isamu released his zanpaktou when the fight began. As did Tetsip now both men were fighting with their zanpaktous in their release form. And so far it's an even match between the two. The two have collided with their blades and then pushed each other off with neither one having a scratch on them.

What was strange about the fight was Isamu and Tetsip have been smiling after each time one of their attacks failed and countered it with another move only to have that move countered as well and then both pushed the other off to get some distance.

"Heh not bad boy I see your master has taught you well. Such a shame you're wasting your talents on helping the wrong side instead of helping the right side" said Tetsip who was impress by Isamu's moves.

"Sorry not interested, just like I told your buddies Chiasa and Yemon I don't work for someone who kills and hurts people" I said to Tetsip.

"Talsein doesn't kill people, it's our job to make way of people who dare to get in his way, try to harm him, our home, or try to ruin what we are trying to create" said Tetsip.

"Let me guess a utopia" I said knowing why Tetsip and the others did what they have done.

"Exactly, Chiasa probably already explained this to you. Humanity is destroying our home. If we don't do something the world will be destroyed. Talsein wishes to change all of that. If you join us the world will be in a much peaceful way where there would be no war, death, or chaos. A place I'm sure you and raven would love to live in" said Tetsip.

"How did you know about me and raven?" I asked wondering how he knew about me and raven.

"We have been watching you for sometime Isamu. And we have seen how you and raven have been going out for some time now. If you help us you and her will no longer have to worry about fighting again. In our new world we will have peace and happiness" said Tetsip.

"First of all the only thing that will make me happy are three things. One me spending the rest of my life with raven, my friends, and family. Two get front row seats to see wrestlemania. And three kicking your masters old crazy butt" I said with a confident smile on my face.

"Hmmm it seems it's going to take some time to convince you Isamu. Oh well I'm sure you will reconsider once your friends either join us or die" said Tetsip.

"What do you mean Tetsip? What are you planning? Who's fighting my friends?" I asked concern on who was fighting the others.

"Two of the three Generals of Master Talsein Yamamoto's empire. I am the first General in charge of the army of the empire, while Misa is second in command and Deathstar is third in command. Right now your friends are fighting my colleagues and I'm sure it's not going well for them" said Tetsip.

"You know I would be worried if they were fighting them. But Hikari and I have been training the titans and I'm sure whatever their fighting I'm sure they can handle it. Now if you don't mind lets continue with our fight Tetsip" I said wanting to end this fight soon.

Tetsip sighted and knew what he had to do. He knew he couldn't kill Isamu at least not yet, but had to keep the boy busy long enough for his master to make his move. "Very well boy I think it's time for you to see my true power. Ready bankai" said Tetsip as his sword soon disappeared and merge with his body and soon his entire body from the leg to the head was ignited in fire. He lifted his hand and soon the fire formed into a sword and on his other hand the fire formed into a whip. "Behold my bankai **Hi no eien no kami (eternal god of fire)**" said Tetsip.

"Wow that's impressive. But it's nothing I haven't seen before Tetsip. Now it's my turn, bankai" I said as a flash of light emerged from my sword engulfing me in it. Tetsip didn't need to cover his eyes since the light doesn't hurt him. As soon as the light disappeared I reappeared wearing a white sleeveless coat, with white pants, no shirt, and had white boots. My zanpaktou changed to a knights shape sword, and the handle had wolf markings on it. "**Jū kusari shiroi ōkami (heavily chain white wolf)**" I said.

"Good now this fight will be more interesting Isamu Ishida. And you better be right boy because if my friends kill your friends their blood is not on them or my master but on you" said Tetsip as he ignited his flames.

"They won't die Tetsip I know it" I said but in the back of my mind I was a bit concern for them. I knew I would have to end this fight soon to make sure they would be okay. **Just stay alive guys.**

_Abandon Library_

Back at the library the titans were fighting against Misa and Darkstar's robots. So far the titans were holding their own but everytime they took some down more would take their place making this fight longer and harder for the titans to finish.

Cyborg and beastboy were finishing up some of the few robots attacking them when more came from the entrance door and some from where Misa and Darkstar were. Beastboy quickly transformed into a giant Tyrannosaurus and lifted Cyborg away from the robots, and swung his huge tail at the robots knocking half of them out. Starfire and raven were fighting together in taking out much of the robots from air. The robots threw exploding shurikens at them but wasn't enough to bring down raven or starfire. Raven used her powers to block the shurikens and opened the barrier to allow starfire to shoot at the robots. Raven looked up and saw more coming, she used her powers to block the entrance door and prevent more from coming in. Hoping it would buy the titans enough time for them to take out the ones they are currently dealing with. Robin was in the middle of the room fighting off as many of the robots using his staff and using some of his discs to destroy as many as he could.

Up on the statue Misa and Deathstar were watching the fight with some amusement. "The titans seem to be holding their own, but for how long can they continue?" asked Misa as she sat on the edge of the statue looking down on the fight.

"As long as it takes, but from the looks of things they can go as long as they can. It seems the information we got from out friend was wrong. They're a lot stronger than we were first told and at the rate their going we will run out of robots to keep them busy" said Deathstar.

"And if that happens our masters plan will fail…so what if a certain young man keeps the titans distracted for me to separate the girl from the others" said Misa as she hinted Deathstar to keep the titans busy.

"Fine but just remember where to take her. And make sure your not followed" said Deathstar as he got on his feet, cracked his neck and fingers, and took off is scarf to reveal his face. He looked to be in his 20's and had several scars on his face including one around his left eye.

"Yeah I know Deathstar I know, just leave at least one of them for me to kill" said Misa as she also took off her scarf and got ready to make her move.

As the titans destroy half of the robots the ones from behind the boulder broke through and surrounded the titans. The titans got into a circle and waited for them to make their move. "Enough!" shouted Deathstar as he jumped from behind the robots. "It's obvious that these robots are not enough to defeat you children…so I guess it will be up to me to finish the job. As for the rest of you leave us and make sure no one gets involved" ordered Deathstar as the robots nodded and left the building leaving the titans against Deathstar and Misa.

"Five against one doesn't seem to be a fair fight" said starfire.

"Well then if that's how you feel my dear why not fight me individually and let's see if that would be fair enough for you all" said Deathstar was he waited for the titans to make their move.

The titans knew he was up to something. They have fought many bad guys in the past to know not to let their guard down. Robin looked behind Deathstar and saw Misa was still up on the statue watching them. Robin knew if they took out Deathstar quickly as a team rather one on one they could end this fight fast and then take out Misa before she could try and get involved.

"Guys listen I think we should try and take out Deathstar together before Misa tries and get involved" said robin not taking his eyes off Deathstar.

"Wouldn't it be better if we fight him individually I mean he doesn't look that tough" said beastboy who didn't seem to think Deathstar was a threat.

"That's what we thought against Arthur and look at what happen. We held our own sure but if we fought him individually I think the outcome would have been different" said robin.

"I agree robin there's something about this guy that doesn't seem right. Isamu has taught me how to sense spiritual energy from people so I know how strong they are. But this guy I can't even sense one little bit of spiritual energy from him" said raven who seemed concern that she couldn't sense anything from Deathstar.

"I'm all for kicking his butt together. But if we attack him we will need to do it quick and fast before he tries to pull anything on us" said cyborg agreeing with his friends.

"Doesn't seem fair but all right" said starfire.

"All right I'm in too so what's the plan guys" said beastboy.

"All right here's the plan" said robin as he explained to his team his plan.

Deathstar watched as the titans were making their plans on attacking him. He knew what they were planning and knew what to do to counter their plan. He turned his head towards Misa who saw him giving her a signal. She knew what it meant and got ready to make her move. Deathstar turned to face the titans as they seemed to be ready to make their move.

"All right guys ready?" asked robin to his team. They all nodded in agreement as they were ready to make their move as well. "Okay then titans go!" shouted robin as the titans all separated and robin charged at Deathstar with his staff in hand.

Deathstar waited for robin to make his move but as well kept an eye on the titans. Robin threw one of his discs at Deathstar which he threw a shuriken to cause the disc to explode releasing a huge smoke to surround Deathstar. Starfire then made her move as she opened fire she shot out her starbolts at Deathstar who blocked them using a similar staff robin has. As he did cyborg shot at him with his sonic blaster which Death jumped out of the way. But as he escaped the smoke beastboy appeared in front of him and transformed into a kangaroo and used his tail to smack Deathstar towards the ground. Deathstar flipped over and landed on his feet but as he did his feet was covered in a black aura. Infront of him was raven as the smoked disappeared. She lifted him up and swung him over the walls and ground until letting him go near one of the nearby statues. Deathstar got up and looked a little groggy but as he got up robin delivered a high kick to Deathstar on the chest sending him towards the statue. Deathstar hit the statue hard and fell face first to the ground.

The titans got back together and saw Deathstar wasn't moving. In their minds they figure he was out cold after hitting the wall. "Sooo we won then?" asked beastboy sounding almost surprise they beat him.

"That seemed a little too easy for someone who seemed so confident" said raven who didn't think they won.

"Maybe we hit him harder than we thought we did" said cyborg.

"Is he okay?" asked starfire noticing Deathstar hasn't moved.

"If he was dead I wouldn't be still here now would I?" said Misa as she appeared infront of the entrance.

"It's over Misa give up now or we will take you down" said robin.

"Sorry bird boy but I don't listen to any man except my master. If you want to take me down you can go ahead and try but I don't think it will end well for all of you" said Misa who looked very confident in herself.

"We'll see it's still five against one" said raven.

"You sure about that girl" said Misa as she saw Deathstar rolled on his back and kicked up quickly. He then ran towards the titans who barely noticed Deathstar got back up and he kicked raven in the gut sending her straight towards Misa. Misa grabbed raven held her with one arm by the throat and threw a flash bomb blinding the titans long enough for Misa to disappear with Raven.

As the light disappeared the titans saw raven was gone along with Misa. "Raven where are…" before robin could finish Deathstar appeared next to him grabbed robin and threw him at starfire. Cyborg tried to hit Deathstar but he was also tossed aside. Beastboy transformed into a bear but Deathstar jumped over beastboy lifted him up with ease and threw him at cyborg.

The titans got back on their feet still buzzing on what just happened. First they thought they won, then their friend was taken, and they got their butts kicked by someone who they thought was beaten.

"Where did you take our friend Deathstar?" said robin wanting to know what Deathstar did with their friend.

"Your friend didn't look well so Misa took her somewhere to rest. I mean honestly robin your some team leader letting one of your teammates fight looking so pale. For all you know she could have been sick or wasn't feeling well and you still let her come and fight…tsk tsk shame on you robin" said Deathstar sounding sarcastic by what he said.

"But raven has always been pale…at least as long as we have known her" said starfire not knowing Deathstar was making fun of them.

"Star he knows he's just making fun of us" said cyborg explaining to his friend of what Deathstar meant.

"Oh that was not funny" said starfire sounding a bit mad Deathstar made fun of them.

"Where did you take our friend? Tell us now or else" said robin threatening Deathstar to reveal where their friend was.

"Well let's just say there is someone who has been wanting to meet her for some time now. But unfortunately for you boy your friends and yourself aren't invited" said Deathstar as he began to remove his shirt and showed he had hundreds of scars all over his body.

"Now no more talk it's time for me to get rid of you kids once and for all. See when my master wanted to bring you kids in I disagreed with him. He thought if we could bring in the future heroes of this world that everyone would follow as well. But I didn't see it because you kids are nothing but a bunch of whiny brats who have no respect for no one but their own" said Deathstar as he tossed his shirt to the floor and began to do some stretches.

"Deathstar you don't know the first thing about us. Once we beat you we will go find out friend and take down your master" said robin as the titans got ready for the next round of the fight.

"You can try but you won't succeed" said Deathstar as he got ready to continue his fight with the titans.

_Titans Tower_

Back at titans tower Terra used her powers to escape from the tower and land outside in the training field. She looked up and saw Slade looking down on her from the broken mirror. Terra used her powers to throw several boulders at Slade who ducked out of the way of the boulders and land on the ground. Terra used her powers to lift several boulders where Slade was and threw them at him. Slade jumped out of the way of the boulders and used his speed to run towards terra. Terra used her powers to try and stop Slade, but his quickness and agility made it hard for her to stop him. Slade jumped over one of the boulders and landed behind terra. He then was going to deliver a swift kick when Terra used her powers to block it. But the power of the kick broke through the wall of rock and kicked terra hard in the gut causing her to slide across the field.

Terra struggled to get up on her feet as she coughed a bit of blood from her mouth. She looked up and saw Slade waiting for her to get up. As she did finally got up she looked into the one eye of Slade. She remembered that look. Although Slade wore a mask she could tell by looking in his eyes what he was thinking, and she didn't like it. She remembered all the things he made her do by trying to make her kill her friends and take over the city.

"What's the matter Terra? What happened to the terra who killed me by throwing me into the lava pit?" Don't tell me you've gotten soft in your time of peace" said Slade.

"So it was trap wasn't it Slade. Not for the titans or Isamu but for me isn't that right?" asked Terra as she figures the trap Hikari mention wasn't for Isamu but for her.

"Half right my dear. My plan was to get my revenge on you…while a friend of mine's plan involves your friends. Of course I'm surprise that they would accept you back after all the crimes you have done in the past" said Slade.

"They're my friends, they know what I did was bad so do I. Despite all of that they have forgiven me even though I know I don't deserve it. They're my friends Slade and now they I have regain their trust I am not going to ruin it" said Terra as she wiped the rest of the blood off her mouth.

"Hmm friends I doubt that Terra. They're not your friend's terra and you know it. They're probably keeping you around to make sure you don't cause any trouble like before" said Slade.

"That's a lie Slade. They do care about me they're my friends and they love me" said terra not wanting to believe Slade.

"You know it's true Terra. Despite all you have done in the past deep down you know they still don't trust you. And when you do show any signs of turning they will leave you Terra" said Slade as he continued to get into the head of terra.

"Stop it I don't believe you I don't" said terra refusing to believe Slade. But in the back of her mind she was having little doubts about what Slade said.

"Don't believe me Terra but in the end it won't matter. Because your little friends will soon perish from this world, oh but don't worry terra it seems my friend has some plans for you so you will live for now. But he never said I couldn't beat you within an inch of your life" said Slade as he looked ready to continue.

"Not going to happen Slade I have beaten you before and I will do it again" said Terra trying her best to keep her confidence and not allow Slade to see any doubts in her.

"I know Terra the last time we fought you used your powers to defeat me" said Slade. "But as you know a lot has happen since the last time we met. You should have taken Talsein's offer Terra because now the pain you're going to endure will be of your own fault" said Slade as his hands began to ignite in flames and a symbol was shown on his head. "It seems things are about to get a little hotter around here" said Slade as he launched a fireball at terra.

_Meanwhile_

Raven began to open her eyes. She saw nothing but darkness with little light. She knew she was on the floor because she could feel the cold floor from her legs and hands. As she got up she wondered how she got where she was. Then she remembered what happened. She was fighting against Deathstar and Misa when someone kicked her in the gut, then a bright light blinded her, and then nothing.

"Hello raven did you have a nice nap?" asked Misa as she appeared behind Raven. Raven activated her powers when Misa put her hands up in defense. "Calm down Raven I'm not here to harm you. I brought you here because I was ordered to" said Misa.

"Who told you to bring me here?" asked raven as she still had her powers up.

"That would be me" said a less deep voice that came from above. The lights turned on and raven recognized where she was. It was the old hideout of Professor Chang minus the telescope and other items Chang had here there was nothing but a few tables and some desks.

Raven looked up and saw who it was. The last person she thought she would ever meet alone. "Hello Raven it's been a long time hasn't it" said the man as he climbed down the stairs.

"Not long enough for me…Talsein Yamamoto" said Raven as Talsein made his way down the stairs wearing his dark robe. Raven knew this day had gone from bad to worse.

**Chapter nine is over and so will the story. I think I have either two or three more chapters to go before the ending. The next one will be up as soon as I'm done with my other story. Once I'm done with updating that chapter I will focus on ending this story.**

**Also I want to thank some of the voters who have voted on my profile to find out which of the first stories "The Teen Reaper:** **Rewritten****" and "The Predator and the Jedi". So far everyone seem to have voted for my second story which I was a bit surprise since it got less reviews than the other but got more hits and readers than the first. Thank you again and if you can go to my profile and vote on which story is really the best. Voting closes on December 31 before the first of January****. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, take care and merry Christmas to everyone. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten is here and we are close to the end of the story my friends. I am glad the sequel is going well for this and my other story. I hope all have enjoyed a good Christmas and had good time with their families. I was happy with how it went for me and hoped it went well for everyone. Anyhoo here is chapter ten.**

**The offering**

_Observatory_

Up in the hills of Jump city where the old observatory used to be. Raven had woken up after being knocked out by Misa and Deathstar. She was brought to the old observatory to meet the man who killed her boyfriend's parents and is the one responsible for Isamu and Hikari's pain Talsein Yamamoto. Talsein walked down the stairs wearing a dark robe and some dark clothing's. He made it down the stairs with a smile on his face almost happy to see Raven.

"Hello raven how have you been?" said Talsein. As he took off his robe raven used her powers to ensnare Talsein. Misa got behind raven with her sword an inch away from Raven's neck. "Misa don't" ordered Talsein towards Misa to not harm raven. Misa slowly retracted and moved away from raven. "Forgive her my dear but she can be very protective of me when she thinks I'm in danger" said Talsein who didn't seem worried.

"I don't care Talsein. What are you doing back here in Jump city?" said raven in a threatening tone.

"Well if you release me I will tell you my dear" said Talsein.

"Not going to happen. I don't know what tricks you have up your sleeve but I am not going to allow you to use them" said raven refusing to let go of Talsein.

"My dear if I wanted to harm you" said Talsein as raven kept her eye on him. But then in the blink of an eye he wasn't there anymore. "I would have done it already" whispered Talsein to raven's ear as he appeared behind her. Before she could react Talsein had grabbed her by the arm and threw her towards the wall.

Raven hit the wall hard but not hard enough to hurt her too much or knock her out. She looked at where Talsein was. She wanted to use her powers again but Misa appeared next to her with a sword near her neck again. "Please don't try that again my dear" said Misa warning raven not to try and attack Talsein. Raven hesitated at first but knew she wasn't it any position to do anything. She lowered her hands and decided to hear what Talsein had to say.

"Sorry about what I did raven but you left me with no choice. But now that we calmed down a bit I think it's time I tell you why I brought you here" said Talsein as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"What do you want with me Talsein?" asked raven wanting to know why Talsein brought her to here.

"I brought you here my dear because I wish to make a proposition to you…I want you to come and join us raven" said Talsein.

_Jump City_

Back in jump city Hikari and the hollow were both fighting downtown both fighting with everything they got. During the fight Hikari was able to stab the hollow through its upper right shoulder and a bit to its left leg thigh. But so far it was the hollow who has had the advantage being able to stab Hikari in both her upper shoulders, her right side, and a cut across her left cheek. Hikari had been trying to use her zanpaktous power against the hollow but so far it has prevented her from using it. Everytime she tried the hollow would use its speed and quickness to cut her off making it hard for Hikari to end the fight.

Hikari was across the street ontop of a moving van looking up at the hollow who was ontop of the lamppost looking at Hikari. She could tell it was enjoying hurting her and was enjoying beating her. In her mind she kept trying to come up with some moves that would help her win but so far none were good enough. **Damn it if this keeps up I may not last much longer…I could try using my bankai but the damn hollow would probably prevent me from doing that. Which leaves me with…no I can't use that. I can only use that when I really need it. I'll find another way to win. **

The hollow continued to look at Hikari. It knew Hikari didn't have much longer before it could end the fight. All it had to do was continue wearing her down so it can finish her off.

Hikari decided to try a different move hoping it would be enough for her to win. "All right hollow let's continue" said Hikari as she got into fighting position.

The hollow got up cracked its neck and got ready to make its move. Hikari lifted her sword over her head, summoning a towering inferno of blinding white flames from the blade. The bright flames formed themselves into the shape of a feral looking four-legged beast. Several streaks of deep crimson appeared as well forming into the beast's eyes and fangs. She pointed her sword at the hollow and signaled the beast to attack it. But before the beast could attack Hikari saw something heading towards her and it crashed into her sending both her and the unknown object towards a nearby building. The object also stopped Hikari's attack making the beast disappeared.

Hikari groaned as she began to regain consciousness. She looked around and saw where she was. She looked around and saw what the object was that hit her…it was her brother Isamu and he didn't look too good.

_Few minutes ago_

Back in the sky I was holding my own against Tetsip. And I have to admit he was a little tougher than Chiasa or Yemon were. Everytime we collided with our swords I would push off him quickly so I wouldn't get burned. I was glad my master trained me on how to handle the heat by training near volcanoes and train in the freaking desert. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to handle so much heat from Tetsip. I had tried to use my speed to try and cut Tetsip in half but everytime I tried he would cut me off. Not only was he strong but he was fast too.

During the fight Isamu had received some burned marks on his right shoulder and on his arm. But thanks to the gloves he received from Hanako he was able to lay some punches on Tetsip which he returned to the gut leaving some burned marks to his gut as well.

I flinched a bit as I felt the burned from my gut. It hurt a lot I have been burned before but never felt a burned like the one I'm feeling. If I don't end this fight soon I could pass out by the pain. I sucked it up a little and decided to try one more move. Hopefully it will defeat Tetsip and be able to find Hikari who he hope has already defeated the hollow.

Tetsip kept his guard up. From the information they obtained has helped Tetsip predict what Isamu would do next and help him overpower Isamu. There were some moments when Tetsip was almost beaten but thanks to the punch he delivered to Isamu the fight won't last long.

"All right Tetsip it's my move so here we go" I said as I twisted my sword back and made my move. "**Urufufanguburēdo (wolf fang blade)!**" I said as five fang shape blades headed towards Tetsip in a bright light.

Tetsip recognized the attack and used one of his own moves to block it. "Rise and protect me **Idaina faiau~ōru (great fire wall)!**" said Tetsip as a huge wall of fire stopped Isamu's attack.

While Tetsip used his attack I snuck behind him and used my attack again catching him off guard. "**Urufufanguburēdo (wolf fang blade)!**" I said again this time making a direct hit on Tetsip. When he was hit his wall of fire disappeared and my first attack hit him as well engulfing him in a huge light.

I smiled a bit feeling a little good that I defeated him. As the light began to disappear I looked at where Tetsip was and saw nothing there. I figured with both my attacks it must have disintegrated him. Just then I felt someone behind me and saw it was Tetsip who had somehow snuck past me punched me again in the same spot where my burned mark was. I screamed from the pain and the punch. He then grabbed me by both shoulders and threw me towards the ground. I was in so much pain I didn't have time to react much less do anything. As I looked at the ground I noticed where Tetsip was throwing me and knew this was going to end bad. I hit Hikari and we both crashed into another building breaking everything inside.

I groaned a bit as I soon started to regain consciousness. I couldn't see anything yet which means my vision hasn't returned yet. I could hear a small voice, I couldn't recognized it but it knew my name. I started to regain my vision but couldn't see anything but blurs. Then I heard the voice speak louder and then felt someone smack me where my burned was and I quickly got up with my eyes widen from the pain.

"Damn it Isamu what the hell were you doing interrupting my fight like that!" said Hikari who didn't seem happy to see her brother getting involved in her fight.

"What the hell is your problem smacking me like that where I got burned like that!" I said to Hikari as he winced again from the pain.

"Well excuse me if my own brother came from the sky and smacked me in the middle of my fight" said Hikari ignoring her brothers pain.

"Shut it will you and heal my wound before…" before I could finish I sensed something coming. I grabbed Hikari and used my flash step to get out of the building and reappear outside of it just as a huge ball of fire hit the building causing it to explode.

We both looked up and saw Tetsip and the hollow looking down on us looking like their ready for the next round. "I see you still haven't taken care of our hollow friend Hikari" I said noticing the scratches on Hikari.

"Shut up you're not doing better yourself against Tetsip big brother" said Hikari as she also saw the wounds on Isamu.

"Never mind this is no time to argue. If we're going to win we may need to pull out our ace in the hole" I said as I wiped some of the dirt off my clothes.

"Isamu I did think of using that but we can't. Remember what our masters said we would only use it if we have to. We can still win this without using it" said Hikari.

"We don't have enough power to try anything else and the pain I am feeling is getting worse. If this keeps up I might pass out and we will lose" I said to Hikari.

"But can we win? We can only use it for two minutes and that's it. Will we have enough time with only two minutes?" asked Hikari.

"Maybe, it is a risk but it may be the only thing we have left in our arsenal that might work…I know you don't like using it but think about why we're doing it. It's not for us it's to protect everyone who is important to us, who we love. That's who we're fighting for Hikari and I am ready to do whatever it takes to protect them all" I said as I ripped off some of my sleeves and tried to wrap it like a bandage around my wound.

Hikari looked at her brothers eyes. She could see the fire in his eyes and could see he means what he says when he vows to protect everyone. She knows that's true, despite how much powerful she has become her brother would be there to protect her no matter against who or what it was he would be there for her. "Your right Isamu but if it's okay with you I would like to handle this without using it. I know I can beat it I just need to get some time enough for me to use my bankai" said Hikari.

"You sure Hikari?" I asked making sure Hikari knew what she was doing. She looked at me and nodded. "All right just be careful" I twisted my arm along with my sword and used my attack again this time aiming it at the hollow. "**Urufufanguburēdo (wolf fang blade)!**" I said as five fang shape blades headed towards the hollow. The hollow and Tetsip ducked out of the way as the blast destroyed much of the buildings behind them.

That moment of distraction gave Hikari the chance to use her bankai. "Bankai!" shouted Hikari as Hikari's entire body erupted into a massive white fireball. The hollow saw the bright flames and the heat as he watched them reach up to the sky. Seconds later the towering inferno began to shift and separate into several waving tendrils of flame, spraying embers everywhere. With a brilliant flash the fireball bursts into thousands of cinders, revealing Hikari standing there with a white fur cloak wrapped around her shoulders and a long white scarf that was tipped with black fur waving behind her. Above Kari's head Arturo counted eight identical double edged swords floating in the air. "**Kyubi-no-Shirogitsune**" said Hikari.

The hollow looked at her with a confuse look on its face wondering what happened. "Surprise hollow well you haven't seen anything yet" said Hikari as her spiritual pressure increased. The hollow could feel the air changing and was making it hard for it to move and breathe. "Like I said you ain't seen what I can do just yet" said Hikari as she charged at the hollow.

The hollow shot out a zero blast hoping it would hit Hikari. Hikari dodge the hit and used her speed to appear infront of the hollow and high kicked it. The hollow fell off and hit the wall. The hollow then charged at Hikari trying to hit her. But her new powers prevented that. She ducked one punch and delivered and uppercut as the hollow flew she grabbed the tail and began to swing the hollow around and around till she let go and the hollow hit the ground hard enough to cause a crater.

The hollow slowly got up and saw Hikari waiting for it to make a move. The hollow quickly turned around and shout out another zero blast but this time Hikari kicked the hollow in the jaw breaking it. The hollow moaned in pain as it clutched its jaw. Hikari grabbed him from behind and threw him towards the sky. "Time for this fight to end once and for all. Ignite **Kyubi-no-Shirogitsune**!" At Hikari's command every one of her swords burst into flame and circled around her head. As two of the flames leapt from four of Hikari's swords and homed in on the hollow and incinerating it causing it to howl in agony and pain, leaving nothing but dust.

Tetsip saw as Hikari transformed into her bankai form from the sky and what she did. He knew this fight helped him. It made him aware of the power of someone like hers bankai. But in his mind it didn't matter even if she won her powers would be useless against her. He then turned his attention to Isamu who was now across from him. "It seems your sister still has some fight left in her. But should I say the same with you? You already wasted your powers on those three attacks. I know you don't have much left in you my dear boy" said Tetsip mocking Isamu.

"Don't underestimate me Tetsip. You still haven't see my full power just yet" I said ignoring Tetsip's mocking. As I smiled since Tetsip doesn't know what I am talking about.

"Oh really so you fighting me a few minutes ago wasn't your full power. Oooh I'm shaking Isamu. Well please don't hold back anymore because neither will I show me what you got" said Tetsip mocking Isamu once again.

"All right if you insist I will" I said as I moved my hand towards my face and hundreds of tiny fragments of light began appearing out of thin air and gathered into my hand. I swiftly moved my arm to the side revealing a white Hollow's mask that had formed on my face. Tetsip was shocked at what he was seeing. Suddenly the entire area where Tetsip and I were began to shake as my true powers were revealed to Tetsip who despite in his bankai form was overwhelmed from the pressure of my powers.

Tetsip couldn't believe what he was seeing. One minute he was beating up a boy who he didn't consider much to be a threat. Now the boy's powers went straight to the roof and now Tetsip is worried about how the results of the fight might turn out.

_"Its time for this fight to end Tetsip. As much as I want to hurt you slowly I don't have much time so let's end this quick" _I said in a distorted voice as I lifted my sword and got ready to end this fight.

Tetsip not wanting to fail his master summoned up enough of his powers and launched a powerful attack on Isamu. "Take this then **Jigoku no hi no taihō (inferno fire cannon)!**" said Tetsip as he shot out a huge fire ball towards Isamu.

As the fire ball almost made contact to Isamu. Isamu disappeared and appeared in front of Tetsip. Before he could react Isamu had connected with his blade slicing Tetsip across the chest. Tetsip was able to heal since he was made of fire but the blade still hurt him. Before he could fully recover Isamu threw his sword up and began to lay several punches and kicks towards Tetsip. When Isamu landed the last kick he caught his sword and tried to slice Tetsip. Tetsip moved out of the way of the last blade and tried to connect some with his own. But as soon as he missed the last one Isamu jumped kicked Tetsip sending him across the sky.

Tetsip stopped himself and flew higher up into the sky. He looked down and saw Isamu looking up. Tetsip was a bit pissed off. He never met someone who was powerful enough to hurt him much less do much damage to him in his bankai form. "Damn you boy I will not allow you to beat me like this. No way, no chance in hell am I going to lose to you" said Tetsip in an angry tone. "I am going to wipe you out once and for all" said Tetsip as he raised his hands and suddenly a huge fireball emerged and continued to grow until the size was enormous (around the same size as freeza's deathball from dragonball z). "Good bye boy **Inferuno jigoku no bakuhatsu (inferno hell blast)!**" shouted Tetsip as the fireball headed towards Isamu.

I looked at the huge fireball and knew I had a choice to make. I could dodge the fireball but it would result in it hitting the city and wiping out a lot of innocent people which I couldn't allow to happen. Which leaves me with one choice, which I hope when I do this I have enough power to finish this fight. _"All right Tetsip let's end this. Here comes a new attack you have never seen before"_ I said as I gathered as much of my powers as I could and got ready to unleash my most powerful attack. "**Ookami no ikari no bakuhatsu (wolf rage blast)!**" I shouted as a huge white wolf face beast headed towards the fire blast sending it back towards Tetsip.

I could hear Tetsip screaming as the power of my zanpaktou reflected his attack back with ease covering him in a huge gulf of light. After a few more seconds the light soon disappeared I smiled because I knew this time I won. My mask began to crack and then shattered as my time ran out. It sucked that I could only use the mask for two minutes but it was worth it. But as I looked up I saw something that I couldn't believe was there.

It was Tetsip and he was still alive. He was using somekind of barrier made of fire protecting him. But he looked tired so much that his power had been reduce to about the same level as Isamu is. **Damn that was way to close. If I hadn't use my fire barrier to protect me I would have been killed. If that happened I bet that stupid bucket of bolts would be happy I was dead. **

I couldn't believe what I was seeing not only did Tetsip survived but he withstood my best attack. **Heh I guess Yemon and Chiasa were right this guy is not only tough but he is much stronger than both of them combined. I wonder if the others are having better luck than Hikari and I.**

_Library_

Back at the library the titans robin, cyborg, beastboy, and starfire were having trouble beating Deathstar. So far Deathstar has been toying with the titans by countering all their moves and overpowering the titans with his speed and strength making the fight against Deathstar that much harder to beat. That however hasn't stop the titans from continuing their fighting in order to beat Deathstar and find out where he took their friend raven. But from the looks of things the fight wouldn't last long since Deathstar still looked like he could go all day while the titans were becoming exhausted from the fighting of the robots and trying to beat Deathstar.

"What's the matter titans getting tired? I thought you said you were going to beat me and rescue your friend" said Deathstar as he was mocking the titans noticing that beastboy and starfire were panting, cyborg clutching his right arm from one of deathstars attack, and robin was bleeding from his forehead after deathstar headbutted him.

The titans stared at deathstar with angry looks. They all knew they couldn't keep the fight up much longer. If they don't come up with a countermove they would surely fail and die.

"Dude I don't know how much more butt kicking I can handle" said beastboy feeling very tired and sore from all the hits he received from deathstar.

"I know the feeling BB but we can't quit now. We have to find a way to beat him no matter what" said cyborg.

"But how he has counter every move we have used against him. As if he could read our mind" said starfire.

"We will find a way to beat him guys we just need to be patient and wait for him to make a mistake once he does that is when we will make our move" said robin. The titans agreed and knew they had to hold out as much as they can for them to beat Deathstar and rescue their friend wherever she was.

_Titans tower_

The fight between terra had gotten from bad to worse. Terra was currently using her powers to block slade's fireballs. When Slade revealed his powers to terra she asked him where he got them and how it was possible for him to get them. Slade explained that months ago Talsein had killed Jarred the son of Trigon the terrible and the brother of raven. When Tetsip killed him he drained him of his powers and gave them to slade provided he joins Talsein and uses his new powers to help him. Slade agreed and now the powers he once used against the titans when he worked for Slade are back and he plans to use them on terra.

Terra had attempted to counter Slade's attacks by using her powers but so far they weren't strong enough against Slade's powers that were much stronger and dangerous than terra's powers. Terra's last attack was countered when she tried to summon earth golems like she did against the titans and order them to attack Slade. Slade counter the golems incinerated them all in a pile of dust and smoke. When terra couldn't see Slade he reappeared from behind and threw her into the tower door. When she hit the door Slade used his powers and launched a fireball at terra who summoned a wall of rocks to protect her. The fireball hit the rock but it didn't hold much as it was destroyed, terra used her powers to lift herself out of the way of the blast. When slade saw her up he used his powers to blow the column that was lifting her, terra saw this and jumped through one of the towers windows before she could fall.

Slade saw where terra was. He lowered his hands and used his powers to help him fly towards where terra was. Terra saw slade coming towards her so she used her powers to lift two big rocks hands to come out of the ground and try and swat slade away. Slade dodged them and used his powers to destroy them. Terra summoned a giant wall that covered where she was and stopped slade from approaching. Before slade could destroy the wall terra used her powers to create on the otherside of the wall thousands of spikes covering the entire wall from the bottom to the top up. She then launched all of the spikes directly towards slade. Slade saw this and created a wall of fire to incinerate the spikes. Some however broke through and some almost hit slade. One hit slade across his upper right shoulder cutting through. Slade looked at his wound and saw it was bleeding. This made slade mad but behind his mask made him smile.

**Hmnm it's been a long time since I have seen my own blood…and a long time since anyone made me bleed. **Slade knew this fight would have to end soon. He could not risk terra defeating him or kill him again. So he gathered what power he had and soon it began to grow into a giant fireball. Terra could see what it was and created two more walls of rock to protect her and the tower. Slade began to minimize the fireball till it was the size of a beach ball. Slade then twisted his body and arms and launched the fireball at terra. Terra braced for impact and hoped the walls could hold off the blast. The blast broke through the wall till it hit the last wall and caused the entire walls from the inside to implode and then explode. The impact send terra all the way across the tower till she hit the other side. The blast broke all the windows and shook the tower.

Terra lost consciousness and the last thing she saw was a black figure heading towards her before she blanked out. Slade entered the tower and saw terra on the floor unconscious. She was bleeding from her head and had cuts all over her body. Slade lifted her with his left arm from her shirt and held her on the wall. "I don't know why Talsein needs you but if he does then by getting rid of you will spoil his plans" said slade as he lifted his right arm and ignited his hand and aimed it at terra. "Sorry Hanako but I'm afraid in order to stop your father the girl must die" said slade as he was ready to kill terra. However before he did he heard a growl behind and saw Nicki bouncing on him and biting him on the neck. Slade let go of terra and tried to get the dog off him. The dog let go and slade backed up away from terra and the dog as Nicki was between slade and terra.

"You stupid mutt you should have stayed down where I left you. Well I suppose killing you and terra at the same time will be good enough for me" said slade as he ignited both his hands.

"_Not if I take care of you first slade"_ said a voice coming from Nicki.

Slade's eye widen when he heard the dog talk. "What the-who are you?" said slade.

"_Hikari and the others call me Nicki…but my real name is…"_ said Nicki as she began to glow and soon transform. The light blinded slade for a moment till the light disappeared and standing before slade was a women in her 20's wearing a gray ninja outfit with gray shoes, gloves, and wasn't wearing any sleeves. Her hair was blond and her eyes were black. "My real name is Yūjin and I have been sent by Master Hanako and Master Ronin to protect Isamu, Hikari, and their friends from anyone who works for Talsein. That means you Slade" said Yūjin.

"So Hanako send you to protect her brats and their friends. Well it seems you didn't do a good job protecting little blondie over there" said slade as he pointed to terra who was still unconscious.

"Well I would have if you didn't knock me out. Plus I couldn't reveal myself infront of the others since I was send here to protect them without them knowing. But regardless I am here now and I will keep my promise and protect terra. And since you broke your word I will do what Master Hanako asked me to do and that is take you out slade" said Hanako as she took out her sword and prepared to attack slade.

"Too bad my dear that Hanako will never know since you will be dead" said slade as he was about to fire off another blast when Yūjin appeared infront of slade and kicked slade in the gut sending him all the way out the tower. Slade had time to fall on his feet but as he did Yūjin came out of the tower and shouted out something. "Let's go **Inu no hogo-sha (dog guardian)!**" shouted Yūjin as her sword transformed into two double blades.

Slade launched his fireball at Yūjin but as soon as it was close to her she disappeared and reappeared behind slade. She tried to slice him in half but slade jumped over her before the blades connected and tried to hit her. She moved out of the way wand tried to hit him with her blades. But slade so far has dodged most of them but cannot seemed to make a counter. Her speed and quickness made it hard for slade to fight back. When she tried to hit him again slade caught her by the left wrist as she tried to hit him with the other blade he caught that one two. He soon began to use his strength to hurt her wrist and was pushing her down making hard for her to hold on to her blades but also push slade back. As she was on one knee she dropped her swords rendering her defenseless. Slade assume he had this fight won but soon Yūjin made a surprise move she mustered what strength she had and lifted herself back on her feet and then jumped off the ground and kicked with both her feet at slade's face. Slade let her go as he walked back Yūjin grabbed her sword and tried to cut slade's head off. Slade saw this and backed off as fast as he could before her blade made contact with the front part of his mask.

Slade backed off away from Yūjin and saw that she pierced a bit of his mask where his right eye is and Yūjin saw nothing was there. Slade growled a bit and sounded very angry when Yūjin hurt him. "You stupid bitch now you're going to get it now" said slade.

"Bring it on old man" said Yūjin as she got her other sword up and got ready to continue with the fight.

_Observatory_

Back in the observatory Talsein was sitting on a chair sipping some tea he had set up while raven had her back against the wall with Misa holding the blade by her neck. "Why would I join you Talsein? You're a murder and you're a criminal the only place your going is jail" said raven. Talsein had just told her he wanted her to join him, she was a bit surprise Talsein was offering her to join him. Granted she was offered that same deal before but by his employees but never from the boss himself. Which in raven's mind could mean this was a bad thing.

"I want you to join us raven because I see much potential in you. Your powers are much more powerful than your friends. Not only that you know things that can help me in achieving my goal" said Talsein as he took a sip of his tea and walked towards the stairs.

"I would never help you Talsein. You hurt a lot of innocent people and killed Isamu's parents. Why would I help you achieve anything" said raven as she looked ready to attack Talsein again till Misa brought her blade closer to raven's neck.

"Misa leave us" said Talsein ordering Misa to leave.

"But master last time I did that she tried to harm you. Please let me stay and make sure she doesn't try it again" pleaded Misa wanting to stay by her master's side.

"If you stay you will do more than keep her from harming me and that's something I cannot allow you to do. Besides raven already has seen what will happen if she tires anything again" said Talsein. Raven knew Talsein was right. As powerful as Talsein claimed raven was she was no match against Talsein. And she knew it.

Misa was going to continue arguing but decided not to. She knew her master was right and decided to not continue arguing. "I understand master I will await outside the observatory and make sure no one interrupts you" said Misa as she bowed to her master and left the room.

When Misa left raven looked back at Talsein thinking if she should try and escape, she could try and teleport but she knew if she tried Talsein would stop her. So for now she would just listen to what Talsein has to say and when he lets his guard down she would strike.

"Now that we're alone shall I continue raven?" asked Talsein. Raven nodded allowing Talsein to continue. "Good now to answer your question I have never harmed an innocent person. I have only punished those who have harmed the innocent and have tried to commit serious crimes like murder. Second I only killed Isamu's parents because they tried to harm me raven. I tried to knock them out but they refused to stay out so I did what I had to do. Is defending myself such a crime now" said Talsein as he tried to act innocent towards raven.

Raven didn't believe him she knew he could be lying into making her believe he was a good person like the way his disciples look at him.

"I can sense you don't believe me. That's fine I didn't expect you to believe me but I am hoping your smart enough to listen to what I have to say before you say no" said Talsein as he walked towards next to where raven was. "After all raven the answer you give me will result in the faith of your friends…and boyfriend" said Talsein.

Raven looked surprise that Talsein knew about her and Isamu. She backed up a bit away from Talsein trying her best mot to let her be intimidated by him. "I-I don't know what you're talking about" said raven trying to make sure Talsein didn't know about her and Isamu.

"Don't deny it my dear I know. It's actually interesting really. I never imagine you and the boy together. I was actually surprised when I found out about you two. But soon that surprise turned to happiness. I was glad the boy found someone to love and someone who can help him with the pain he has felt when his parents died. Thank you raven" said Talsein almost in raven's mind he sounded like he was mocking Isamu and her.

"Why would you be happy that Isamu was happy Talsein? What's in it for you?" said raven.

"Well I'm happy because since Isamu seems to trust you and would do anything to protect and make you happy I would think you would do the same for him as well. After all you wouldn't want to see him get hurt or worse right?" said Talsein.

Raven didn't like where Talsein was going with this. She wondered what Talsein wanted but now was thinking she didn't want to know.

"Where I'm going with this raven is that boy would give up his own life for you and would go hell and back to bring you back. Which stands to reason you would do the same if you had the chance right?" said Talsein as he walked back to the table and drank more of his tea till it was gone. "It seems Isamu's power has been drain. His fight against Tetsip has worn down the poor boy which means if someone was to go after him right now he wouldn't stand much of a chance now would he" said Talsein as he poured more tea into his cup.

"What are you talking about Talsein?" asked raven what Talsein meant.

"Oh right you can't sense what's going on well allow me to show you" said Talsein as he raised his hand and soon raven could sense Isamu and everyone's spiritual energy. Hikari's power was low, the others were slowly losing power, terra's was small meaning she must be hurt, and Isamu's was near where terra was.

"What did you do Talsein? What have you done to my friends and Isamu?" demanded raven walked near where Talsein was.

"I didn't do anything my dear. I measly told my people to fight your friends while I talk to you. Deathstar was given orders that if your friends denied my deal he would kill them. Tetsip must of combined the hollows with a special pill I created to fuse them together to form a powerful hollow to fight hikari. Slade's orders were to go and punish terra for backing out on our deal but not to kill her of course. And Isamu well it seems he and Tetsip have been fighting and it looks like the boys power has been drained. But Tetsip on the other hand I can sense he still has just enough to deliver the final blow" said Talsein as he was about to drink his tea raven summoned her powers again tackled Talsein and pushed him against the wall holding him by his shirt collar.

"You will tell your men to let my friends go or I will kill you where you stand" said raven in an angry tone with her eyes glowing red and her powers glowing around her.

"We both know you won't do anything raven. You're not strong enough to kill or harm me. And if you do somehow my men are told to finish off your friends if anything happens to me. So my dear I suggest you let me go and let me continue. Because what I have to offer will let your friends and your boyfriend live" said Talsein who didn't seem worried by raven's threat.

Raven knew Talsein was right. As much as she wanted to kill him she knew she couldn't as it would result in her friend's death. She slowly began to let go of Talsein and backed up a bit to let him speak.

"Good girl now as I was saying they will die unless of course you take my deal" said Talsein as he picked up his tea and drank some of it.

"I don't speak for everyone Talsein. I can't force everyone to join you" said raven in a calm tone.

"Your mistaken raven this deal I am offering doesn't mean the titans will join. I want them to join when their ready. That also includes Isamu, hikari, and the others. No I am making you this deal because I believe you can help me achieve our goal" said Talsein.

"Long ago I found a scroll that can help me achieve my goal. But for it to work I need several things. At that time I didn't have what I needed till I found an ally who could help me achieve that goal. As for the rest of the items I needed there was one I needed in order for it to work. A powerful sorcerer who's powers surpasses any living being. And raven that sorcerer is you" said Talsein as he finished drinking his tea.

Outside the observatory was a car pulling up the road. It stopped halfway when the patrol cars that escorted the limo stopped the vehicle to prevent it from going up the road. "Sorry sir but the road is closed off this area is off limit to civilians" said one of the officers.

The driver side door opened and out came a man who stood eight feet tall wearing a trench coat and a dark hat.

"Sir I told you the area is closed off get in your car and turned around" said the officer as he had his hand ready near his gun.

"Sorry but I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm here to see an old friend I haven't seen in a long time" said the man as he smiled and soon closed his car door.

Back in the observatory raven was listening to Talsein's deal. And so far what he has been saying to her has made her rethink of her plan to escape. Knowing if she did her friends and Isamu would be killed and it would be all her fault.

"This is my deal raven I will spare your friends, Hikari, the rest of the titans, and Isamu if you pledge your loyalty to me. But if you betray me like your friend terra did then the result will be with their blood on your hands. Now I know you don't want that do you raven?" said Talsein as he walked near raven. "To be alone knowing their deaths could have been prevented have you accepted my deal and obey me. Is that what you want raven? To be alone for the rest of your life?" said Talsein whispering to raven all the things that could happen to her friends and loved ones if she didn't listen.

Raven kept remembering what hikari saw about Isamu being killed by Talsein. She knew she couldn't let anything happen to him. She lost her home and mother, the last thing she wanted was to lose everything.

"Now I know what you're thinking. What if you do accept the deal and tell Isamu or the others. Go ahead and tell them but if you do then knowing Isamu he will come after me and try to kill me. Well let me let you in on a little secret. Tetsip's power is only half of my true power. I have become more powerful than your father and every soul reaper in the soul society. And soon my old master. That's right my dear I know because I used my powers to defeat your father and destroy him completely" said Talsein as he told raven he defeated her father.

"Fighting Isamu he won't last more than a minute against me in fact I would very well kill him now if I wanted to" said Talsein as he pulled away from raven after his last statement to raven.

Raven was surprise to hear that Talsein's powers are superior than Isamu and her father. Someone that took all of her powers to defeat and now Talsein has destroyed him. She didn't know what to do she knew if she did tell Isamu he would go after Talsein and he would die. If she doesn't take the deal her friends would die. What could she do?

"Now then my dear that I have told you what could happen if the deal is not accepted its now all up to you. Deal or no deal? Your friends and loved one's face is all in your hands now" said Talsein waiting to hear raven's answer.

Raven knew what she had to do. For her friends and Isamu she would have to make the right decision even if that meant taking the deal from the devil himself. "I-I ace…" before raven could finish a loud explosion was heard outside the observatory. Raven and Talsein looked out the door and heard somekind of commotion outside. Then a few seconds later Misa was thrown out of the door and headed towards the wall when Talsein jumped in the way and saved her.

Raven was surprise by what she saw and thought it was Isamu or the others. But what she was sensing wasn't Isamu's or anyone else's power. Talsein slowly put Misa down and saw she was unconscious. He looked at the door and soon saw a dark figure heading towards the door. The doors opened and the eight foot tall dark figure entered the room. Raven didn't know who it was but when she turned to Talsein he had a small smile on his face meaning he know who it was.

"Well now it's been a long time hasn't it my old apprentice" said the man in black as he entered the room and began to remove his trench coat and his hat.

"Indeed it has been a long time Master Ronin Suzuki" said Talsein.

**Chapter ten is over. I hope this chapter was better than the last one. I think this one has a little more better action than the last but hey that's up to the readers to decide right? Anyways the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. I will explain more on what will happen with this series on the next chapter. All will be explain soon update when you can please and please tell me if I made anykind of mistakes or if anything didn't make sense so I can redo it. Take care and see you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The final chapter has arrived and I am so glad the story has turned out as good as the first one. What will happen with the series will be revealed in the last part of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed this story and continue reading more of my stories in the future. I want to thank all who have reviewed this story and those who saved it as their favorites. **

**Now i have some news, i said there might be a lemon scene in this story. Well there wont be sorry, my friend was suppose to help me but she had a family emergency so i decided the lemon scene will be a deleted scene story. Will be a while before i have it updated but i will have it up. And for those who don't like those kind of stories don't read it then, i don't want to hear people complaining about stories like that. If you don't like those stories don't read it then. **

**Anyways here is the final chapter but before I say it I have to do the whole disclaimer thing I don't anything of teen titans or bleach just by OC characters. Now without any further delay here is chapter eleven.**

**End of the new day**

_Observatory_

Back at the observatory the Talsein was confronted by his old mentor Ronin Suzuki. Ronin arrived after taking out Talsein's police guards and taking Misa. As he entered the room he removed his trench coat and hat revealing himself to Talsein and raven who was a bit surprise to see the man who trained Isamu.

"Well now isn't this a surprise. It's been long time Master" said Talsein to Ronin.

"Long time indeed my old apprentice I see you have gotten old" said Ronin.

"Not as old as you Master. What it's been years since the last time we met hasn't it" said Talsein.

"Well it would have been shorter if you haven't been running away everytime I caught up to you Talsein" said Ronin.

"Well I wouldn't call it running master, let's just say I wasn't ready to see you again till I was ready old man" said Talsein.

"How about now Talsein? Are you still going to run away or are you going to man up and face me?" said Ronin as he threw his trench coat to the ground along with his hat.

Talsein smiled and laughed a bit seeing his old master wanting to fight him. But he knew that now wasn't the time for him to fight his master...not yet at least in his mind. "Well as much as I would love nothing more than to fight you and settle this score once and for all Master. I'm afraid that is a fight that will happen on another time" said Talsein.

"Too bad Talsein because I am not going to wait another few years for you to fight me. We are going to settle this right here right now" said Ronin he looked ready to take out his sword and fight.

"I see somethings haven't change huh master. Still I wouldn't do that if I was you master. See right now your apprentice and his little friends are slowly being defeated by my allies. Now we know Isamu and Hikari are all right but what about their friends the titans. They are being defeated as we speak by my new apprentice Deathstar. Now then I will him to stop if you lay down Master" said Talsein.

Hearing Isamu made raven feel a bit relief but when she heard her friends were in trouble she soon became more worried. She turned to Ronin hoping he would do the right thing in order to save her friends. "I don't think so. You think you have me beaten. You think I will lay down to save those kids. Well I would if I didn't come with a backup plan. Right now Hanako is in the soul society convincing the soul reapers that you're here. In fact with all the fighting going on I have no doubt the soul reapers will be here soon. And when that happens all of your plans will go up in smoke and you will fail Talsein" said Ronin.

Talsein knew his master was right. With all the spiritual energy going off in the area the soul society will surely know something is off and send their soul reapers to come and investigate. He looked back at his master and knew he had won…for now. He then turned to face raven and saw there was a bit of doubts in her eyes. He knew in time she will join him she just needs a bit more convincing for her to join him and then when that happens his plan will begin.

"Hmm it seems once again your right master. I suppose it is time for me and my followers to leave and to show some good faith I will order the fighting to stop" said Talsein as he went for his wrist and pressed something on his watch that began to glow red.

_Jump city_

Back with the fight between Isamu and Tetsip both men were completely exhausted. Isamu was barley able to keep a float in the sky while Tetsip didn't seem to have much problem. He looked down at Isamu still in disbelieve that Isamu could have not only hurt him but the power the boy had a few minutes ago. He couldn't figure out where he got the power and how he was able to transform. But it didn't matter what mattered was keeping the boy from his master.

I was tired I wasted all my power redirecting that attack of Tetsip. I could feel myself losing power. But I couldn't give up just yet not when I'm so close on beating Tetsip. I just need one more attack to end this. But then I look at my zanpaktou and saw it returned to its original form. Leaving me with little chance of ending this fight and saving my friends.

Tetsip was about to make his move when he noticed his wrist watch was blinking red which meant one thing. Talsein has finish his mission which meant for them to retreat.

"It seems this fight will have to be put on hold Isamu. Sorry but I'm afraid I have to go now" said Tetsip.

"Wait a minute what do you mean you're leaving? This fight isn't over yet I am not done with you Tetsip" I said not wanting the fight to end.

"I too want this fight to continue Isamu but unfortunately I have my orders to leave" said Tetsip as he looked back and saw Isamu who really wanted to end this fight. "I have to admit Isamu you surprised me today your powers are nothing I have ever seen before. It such a shame that this fight had to end so soon, but rest assure that we will resume this fight next time and believe me I will train hard so it will be a magnificent battle" said Tetsip.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of having another fight with Tetsip. He is the first enemy I have ever encounter that resorted me into using my full power. I wouldn't mind fighting him again in the future. Because once I beat him I will move on and fight the boss Talsein.

"Fine Tetsip but don't get too confident I will train even harder than before so the next time we meet I defeat you" I said. Tetsip nodded and soon disappeared leaving me in the sky thinking of our next encounter.

_Library_

The entire chamber room was in ruins. All the statues were on the ground in pieces. The ground was in ruins. And the ceilings looked like they were ready to collapse. In the middle of the room Deathstar was holding robin by his neck with a kunai knife in his hand. And all around him were the titans all unconscious and were all in pain. Robin was bleeding from his arm and head as he tried to mustered up any strength he had to fight back. But Deathstar had a tight grip on his neck and didn't look like he was letting go.

During the fight the titans attempted to try and attack Deathstar from all corners when Deathstar countered the attack by taking out beastboy who was in his beast form with a right house kick and then a massive piledriver causing beastboy to transform to his old self. Cyborg tried to use his speed he used against brotherblood but it resulted in Deathstar out speeding cyborg. He then grabbed both of cyborg's hands and broke his hands. He then kicking him on the neck knocking cyborg out. Starfire and robin tried to use a combo attack but Deathstar dodge their attack and kicked robin in the face and then sneaked up behind starfire when she turned her attention to robin. Deathstar used a kido spell and blasted starfire towards the ground fast and hard knocking her out leaving only robin as the last titan standing.

Robin tried to use his martial arts techniques and his weapons to defeat Deathstar. But Deathstar quickly ended this and grabbed robin by the neck holding him high in the middle of the room.

"It seems you lost robin and I won" said Deathstar as he slowly brought the blade to robin's neck. Robin tried to get out of the grip but it was too strong and robin was starting to lose consciousness. "Good bye boy" said Deathstar as he was about to slit robin's throat when he saw his watch was glowing red. Deathstar growled at the sight of the red light. He wanted to ignore it but knew if he did he would suffer the same faith as Arthur. He released robin and went towards where he put his shirt.

Robin began coughing and regained his breath. He went to check on the others to see if they were all right. He sighted in relief when he saw they were all right. He then turned his attention to Deathstar who was finishing putting his shirt back. Robin got up slowly and wanted to know why Deathstar didn't finish him off. "What are you doing Deathstar? Why aren't you finishing us off?" asked robin.

"It seems my master has given the order to leave. Too bad I was really hoping on finishing you brats off once and for all. But it seems that will have to wait for another time" said Deathstar as he turned to face robin.

"Your master? Talsein is here where is he?" said robin wanting to know if Talsein was here or not.

"It doesn't matter robin even if I did tell you which I won't. You're in no condition to confront him. Be thankful my master gave the order otherwise you would be dead right now bird boy" said Deathstar. "But next time we meet I will not hesitate to kill you and your little friends once and for all" said Deathstar as he soon disappeared leaving robin with his friends.

Robin soon collapse to the ground. He should be thankful he was close to death today. He looked around at his team who were still knocked out. He knew that if they were going to face Deathstar and survive they would need to train even better if they are going to win.

_Titans tower_

Back at the tower Yūjin and slade were still continuing their fight outside the tower. Yūjin has had the upper hand during the fight thanks to her speed and agility. However slade has been able to hold off her best attacks by using his powers to shield him from her swords attack. Both fighters collided again with their attacks both seem equally match at this point with neither one giving an inch. The two then pushed each other off both sliding across the field until they stopped and stared down at each other.

Slade knew this fight wouldn't last long he needed to end this fight soon and if he didn't it would end badly for him. Before he could continue he noticed his wrist watch was blinking red. He knew what it mean and knew that his plan for revenge would have to come another day.

"Let's go Slade I don't have all day you know" said Yūjin as she wanted to continue with the fight.

"I'm afraid we will have to call this fight off Yūjin. It appears Talsein has order us to retreat" said slade as his powers and the symbol on his forehead disappeared.

"What are you talking about? This fight isn't over. Master Hanako told me if you tried anything I would be the one to kill you so you're staying" said Yūjin refusing to let slade go.

"Perhaps another time my dear, besides what I was doing up there was I was helping Hanako" said slade.

"Help? Beating terra up within an inch of her life and then tried to kill her is your way of showing help?" said Yūjin not believing what slade is telling her.

"Talsein needs terra for what reason I don't know just yet. He is keeping his plans on how to change the world quiet from me. But she is one of the key people he needs for his plan to work" said Slade as he explained his actions to Yūjin.

"Keeping her away from Talsein is another plan we could come up with not killing her. I don't care if Ronin and you made this deal which I don't think you deserve. I am going to finish this fight right here right now" said Yūjin as she was ready to end the fight.

"Your choice my dear but if you kill me then the only person who can lead your masters to Talsein will be dead. And then when you least expect it everyone you know will die and it will be on you" said slade.

Yūjin knew slade was right. As much as she didn't want to admit it he was right. Her masters needed slade in order to bring Talsein down. But she knew he couldn't go unpunished nor could he go without an explanation to his powers.

"Fine I'll let you go but I am going to inform Hanako about this and I think they are going to want to know where you got your powers" said Yūjin.

"I suppose I got time I got these powers back when Talsein killed one of trigon's kids Jarred months ago. When Tetsip killed him he drained him of all his demonic powers including the fire ones. Talsein gave them to me in exchange for me working for him" said slade as he explained how he got his powers.

"You sold out for those powers after what happened last time you made a deal to gain powers like that" said Yūjin.

"What can I say I did a lot of damage with these powers and I enjoyed using them against the titans. Now then if you don't mind I am off. Oh and tell Hanako if she wishes to speak with me I will contact her. Good bye Yūjin till we meet again" said Slade as he began to sink into the ground till he was gone.

Yūjin didn't like the fact she let slade go. But knew she had to. She looked up at the tower and saw it was damage again. She knew she had to get terra some medical attention first then she would fix the tower before the others returned.

_Observatory _

Talsein had just finished contacting his men to retreat. Ronin could sense they were all leaving and so did raven. She sighted softly in relief that her friends were safe. But she couldn't shake the feeling of what would have happened if Ronin didn't come in time she would have accepted the deal from Talsein and help him.

"There it is done, now if you don't mind master I think it's time for me and my friend Misa here to leave" said Talsein as he slowly lifted Misa into his arms bridal style.

"Before you go let me ask you Talsein. Is there anyway for you to turn away from all of this and turn yourself in? I know you won't for me but will you do it for Hanako?" asked Ronin hoping his apprentice would turn away from his plans.

Talsein stopped when Ronin mention his daughter. Raven on the other hand didn't know why he did. She knew Hanako was Hikari and Isamu's teacher as well but why did Talsein stopped because of the mention of her name.

"[Sigh] I cannot come back Master. Not until I complete my plan. Trust me what I am going to do is for the best of everyone. For this world and all other worlds in this galaxy there will no longer be wars or conflicts just peace" said Talsein.

"It cannot be done my apprentice. You cannot change humanities…nay every single living being in this galaxy's ways. It's in their nature its only when we are willing to change our nature can we achieve peace" said Ronin.

"We have waited too long master. Humanity has ruined this planet and to its own people. If don't end this soon then everything we know will be destroyed. It's time for a change to happen and it will happen soon" said Talsein as he then turned his attention to raven. "Until we meet again raven I bit you good bye" said Talsein as he and Misa soon disappeared.

Raven sighted in relief that it was over. She soon fell on her knees glad things didn't turn out as mad as she thought it was going to turn out. She then saw a hand infront of her face and as she looked up she saw it belonged to Ronin.

"Need a hand?" asked Ronin as he extended his hand waiting for raven to accept it.

Raven grabbed the hand and got off the floor thanks to Ronin. "Th-thank you Mr. Suzuki" said raven who seemed a little nervous since this was the first time she was meeting Isamu's mentor.

"Any time oh and you can call me Ronin kid" said Ronin as he patted raven on the head softly.

Raven would have said something about the head patting but she didn't want to say anything bad to the man who saved her and her friends life. "Oh oka-okay than well thank you again Ronin for the assistance" said raven.

"Anytime Rachel" said Ronin as he walked around to inspect the area to see if Talsein left something that would give him clues on where he is hiding.

"Ho-how did you know my real name? Did Isamu tell you or Hikari?" asked raven surprise Ronin knew her real name.

"They did but I actually knew your name before…in fact you may not remember me but we actually met when you were born" said Ronin as he inspected the cups and teapot Talsein left behind.

"We did? How and why didn't anyone tell me?" asked raven as she followed Ronin towards where he was.

"I was an old friend of the people of Azarath. They helped me when I was injured one time and I accidently stumbled across their dimension when I was a young soul reaper. The monks of Azarath asked me to come to Azarath to keep an eye on you and help keep your father's influence from affecting you. I doubt you remembered me because you were around four when I left" said Ronin as he explained to raven how they met.

Raven kept silent for a bit trying to remember. She could see some images of meeting a man that looked like Ronin and then she remembered when Ronin came one day to visit her and he took her across the halls of Azarath on his shoulders till they came across the gardens of Azarath. The memory made her feel happy because it was one of the few times she was able to have fun at her age.

As raven lost herself in her thoughts she felt someone remove her hood and saw it was Ronin. He seemed to be looking at her which made her feel a little uneasy wondering why he was staring at her the way he was. "You have grown up haven't you? You remind me of your mother" said Ronin as he then put the teapot and cups into his trench coat and carried them.

"So you knew my mother then?" asked raven still surprise by Ronin's compliment.

"I did and I know she would be proud of you for everything you have done. Not just of doing good things as a hero but of living your life the way she wanted you to live it. Being happy with people who love you" said Ronin.

Raven's mood soon changed from a worried mood to a happy mood. She was glad that Ronin did come by and save everyone. If he didn't it would have turned out badly for everyone.

"Now then shall we go see if your friends are okay I figure their going to need some medical help" said Ronin as he was leaving the observatory to assist the others. Raven listened to what Ronin said and soon followed him to help the others.

_Russia_

A few hours later back in Russia up in the hills of the abandoned mansion Talsein returned to his home. He ordered Misa to take Tetsip to be healed while Deathstar went to the laboratory to hand over his findings on his fight against the titans to help update their robots. Talsein ordered Slade to remain behind to in his base to keep an eye on the titans while he returns to Russia to set his next plan to motion. Talsein was sitting in his chair in library looking out the window. He seemed disappointed that his master got involved in his business. But still it didn't matter he did what he needed to do and all he had to do was wait for the right time to bring raven to his side. Talsein began to make some tea while he thought things through for his next plan.

Talsein then heard a noise behind him in the dark corner of the library room. He knew who it was. Talsein poured himself some hot tea and took a sip before getting off his chair and walked towards the window looking out into the city as morning arrived. "You know it's considered rude to come into someone's home without permission" said Talsein.

In the dark corner of the room stood a hooded figure, he slowly came out the darkness wearing a hood covering his face and wearing some dark clothes. "Sorry about that Talsein but I figure you wouldn't mind seeing as we're partners" said the dark figure.

"Partners we may be but even partner's show respect towards one another. So next time you come to my home inform me first. Now then what brings you here to Russia?" asked Talsein to the dark figure.

"I heard what happened in jump city and wanted to know if everything went according to plan" said the dark figure as he slowly walked towards where Talsein was.

"It did, slightly" said Talsein.

"What do you mean slightly?"asked the dark figure.

"My old master got involved before I could seal the deal. But not to worry she just needs a little more convincing before our plan can work. Then once she agrees to help us we will move on with our plans" said Talsein as he finished drinking his tea and settled down the cup next to the pot.

"And if she refuses to join us? People in this dimension mostly your heroes are a little harder to convince than the people in my dimension" asked the dark figure as he walked next to Talsein looking out the window.

"She will help us; she cares about her friends and Isamu too much to not join us. She will in time and soon the galaxy will forever change for the better" said Talsein.

"Speaking of the boy do you think he will join us?" asked the dark figure.

"He will in time as well the boy just needs a little more convincing than raven. But in time he will join us one way or another" said Talsein as he sounded confident the Isamu would join him.

"I talked to my spy she told me Isamu's powers have changed. She told me his powers are similar to that boy in Japan, the orange hair one (hint hint). She thinks the boy has become stronger than Tetsip, her, and you" said the dark figure.

"I know how powerful he has become I could sense it from where raven and I spoke. Indeed he has become very powerful, but that doesn't mean he still poses a threat. He's strong but still not strong enough against me. And if he doesn't join me his faith will be the same as his parents" said Talsein.

Both Talsein and the dark figure looked out the window and saw the morning sun hovering over the city. "I did my part Talsein I hope you do yours as well. Because if our enemies figure out what we are planning we are finished" said the dark figure.

"Not to worry my friend. By the time they figure it out it will be too late and once they are out of the way operation Utopia can soon begin. And then we will finally have peace" said Talsein smiling at the thought of the new world he hopes to create.

_Titans tower_

Back at the towers the titans were all in the medical wing resting from their battles against Talsein's men. Hikari and Isamu arrived first and found terra in the medical room unconscious and injured. They wondered what happened when raven arrived with the others. Cyborg, beastboy, and starfire were still out cold while raven and Hikari began healing everyone's wounds. Ronin arrived after erasing all civilians of the incident and reconstructed everything so that no one knows what happened and there is no evidence anything happened.

Robin and Isamu were outside the hall waiting to hear of everyone's condition. Isamu had little wounds thanks to Hikari. After Tetsip disappeared Hikari healed Isamu's wounds and he did the same for her. Robin on the other hand felt like he failed. He was sitting on the floor thinking about how he almost got his team killed and now they're in the medical room beaten and bruised. And it was all his fault they were in the condition they are in.

I was across the hall from robin and could tell he was feeling bad he almost got his team killed. I knew I should be telling him it's not his fault and that sometimes these things happen. But for some reason I didn't want to say it because I knew it wouldn't help robin. So I decided to try a different approach. I walked towards where robin is and sat down next to him.

"Robin I know you think what happened today was your fault. And you think I am going to say it's not your fault and the whole these things happen speech. Well I'm not however sitting here on your ass and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help either. So you made a mistake that's what happens when you're the team captain/leader. You make mistakes everyone on this team has done one mistake in the past. Hell I've made some when I was younger" I said hoping it would lighten robin's mood a bit or at least enough for him to talk.

"This is different Isamu. I didn't just make a kids mistake I made a huge one. One that almost cost my team their life, I had a plan for us to escape and had a moment to use it but I turned it down because I thought we could win. And we force Deathstar to tell us where Talsein is so…..so you wouldn't go after him alone and get killed" said robin.

"Robin I know you think if I find out where Talsein is I will go after him. But don't worry I won't. Fighting Tetsip made me realize that I am still not ready against Talsein. My best attack didn't even get through Tetsip's defense. That made me realize I am not ready to confront him. So please don't worry about me going off after Talsein like some craze revenge nut who wants revenge. All I want however is to beat Talsein within an inch of his life and bring him to justice" I said to robin.

"That's good to hear but it still doesn't excuse what I did. My team is hurt and now I don't even know if I should still remain leader after what happen" said robin.

"Robin you're a great leader…there is a reason why you were chosen to be the leader. Look at what you have accomplished in these last few years as leader. You stopped slade, saved the city, the world from demonic fathers, and a super power evil organization. That is more than anything I have ever done since I became a soul reaper. Robin you're a great leader and one of the best I have ever met" I said to robin.

"Thanks Isamu" said Robin as he started to feel better and knew Isamu was right.

"No problem...now then about Hikari you dont mind letting her back on the team right? I know she said she quit but we need her. Mind giving her a second chance" I said pleading for robin to let Hikari stay.

"[Sigh] fine but you may need to talk to her about that" said robin knowing Isamu was right about them needing Hikari.

Ronin came out the door and saw the two boys on the floor. As soon as they saw Ronin come out the two boys got off the floor and waited to find out what Ronin had to say.

"Robin your team is all right still unconscious but if you want you can go in and see them" said Ronin.

"Thanks Ronin…um sir I want to say thank you for assisting us against Talsein's men. And thank you for sending Isamu to us months ago. He has helped us a lot since joining out team and has saved us a few times in the past as well" said robin as he shook Ronin's hand in respect.

"No problem kid I am actually glad he has done well here with you. He has also seem to have mature a bit as well" said Ronin.

"Thanks master" I said glad my master said I have matured a bit. Though I always thought I was already matured before.

"Now then robin mind if I have a word with my apprentice?" asked Ronin. Robin nodded and went into the room to check on the others leaving Ronin and Isamu alone in the hall.

"What's up master?" I asked wondering what Ronin wanted.

"Hikari told me you used your hollowfication on Tetsip" said Ronin.

"Yeah and before you tell me why did it it's because…I had to master. Tetsip was powerful maybe even more than my bankai. In his form I couldn't hurt him not even with my best attacks. But when I transformed I was able to do more damage to him. Even if it was for a short few minutes it was still enough for me to do damage to him and hurt him enough for me to finish him. But it didn't end the way I wanted it. Master I'm sorry if I used my hollowfication to fight Tetsip which I know you told us not to, just know I did it for a good reason and I hope you understand my reason" I said hoping master Suzuki understood why I did what I did.

"Isamu I know why you did it and I am not mad you used the hollowfication. I'm glad you did. I told you to only use it when it's necessary not all the time. You could have used it in the past against guys like Jarred, Jacob, Jesse, Yemon, and Chiasa but you didn't. You used it responsibly and you did it without losing control. Isamu I am proud of you and glad you have become a much better man than Talsein ever did" said Ronin.

I was shocked and a bit surprise by what Ronin told me I was a bit speechless and a bit surprise at what he said. I felt happy and honored that glad he said I was the better man than Talsein. "Thanks master" I said to Ronin which is all I could actually say at the moment.

Raven came out of the room and she had her hood down. She looked tired and exhausted not that anyone could blame her with the day she and the others have had its understandable their all a little tired.

"Well I think it's time for me to hit the old dusty trail. Mind telling me which room I am staying in?" said Ronin as he stretched out his arms.

"Well I'll ask Hikari if there is an extra room for you to stay in master" I said offering Master Suzuki a place to stay.

"Thanks kid…well I better go and ask your sister if she has a place for me to stay. Good night you two" said Ronin as he entered the medical room leaving Isamu and raven alone.

"Hey you okay?" I asked raven noticing something seemed to be bothering her.

"I'm fine just a little tired" said raven trying her best not to show she was being troubled by something.

"You sure nothing's bothering you Rachel?" I asked knowing she was troubled.

Raven could tell Isamu knew she was troubled. By what she only knew and hoped Isamu doesn't find out. "I'm sure…but I could use a hug" said raven. Isamu approached raven slowly then gave her a big hug which she returned as she got on her toes trying to put her arms around his neck.

We held the hug for a minute and I could tell she was feeling better already. This made me happy that I came back in one piece like she wanted and she was okay. "Better now?" I asked.

Raven nodded and let go of the hug. She looked at Isamu staring at his eyes glad he was all right and she got to see him again. She looked at his watch and noticed it was midnight which meant it was Valentine's Day. She went in for another hug which Isamu returned and she leaned in forward as much as she could and whispered something to his ear. "Happy Valentine's Day" whispered raven.

I let go of the hug and saw it was midnight which meant it was Valentine's Day. "I guess it is with everything going on today I almost forgot about it being today" I said.

"Sooo should we wait until tomorrow to celebrate it or should we do it now?" asked raven.

I want to celebrate it now. But I am still nervous on doing what I have planned; I didn't want to ruin anything between me and raven. But I knew if we were going to go further into our relationship I would need to at least try.

"I think we should do it now if it's okay with you?" I asked waiting for raven's response.

"Sure let's do it" said raven.

"Okay I will meet you in your room with your gift" I said as I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and ran towards my room to get her gifts.

Raven smiled and headed off to her room to prepare for Isamu's gifts. As she walked down to her room thoughts kept coming to her mind. As she entered her room she went towards her closet and took out Isamu's two gifts one was a movie and the other was a new jacket she bought hoping he will like it. But her last gift required her to go to her drawer. She opened the left top drawer and there she saw a box of condoms she bought three days ago. Three days ago rave has felt certain urges since her last date with Isamu. At first she has tried to restrain her feelings as best she could by mediating but so far it hasn't been going well. So she decided later that day to give in to the urges and she bought a box of condoms and sneaked them back into her room. So when Valentine's Day came she would try and take her chance to see if Isamu and her would try it.

I came back to the room and saw raven near her desk holding something. When she saw me come in she put whatever she had back to her drawers and turned to face me. She looked nervous about something I wanted to ask but decided to ask later. "Here Rachel happy Valentine's Day" I said to Rachel as I gave her, her gifts.

"Thank you Isamu…here happy Valentine's Day" said raven as she handed Isamu his gift.

I went first to open my gift and I smiled at what I got. A dvd movie and a black jacket. "Thank you Rachel now it's your turn" I said to Rachel as I waited to see if she liked her gifts.

Raven took the gifts and slowly opened them. One was a new book and the other was a necklace with a locket in it. Raven opened the locket and in it was a picture of raven and Isamu when they went to the carnival weeks ago. She remembered going to the carnival that was being held on the docks with the others. Beastboy and cyborg got a stomach cramps for eating too much cotton candy and popcorn. Terra and Hikari were competing against each other to see who would win the most prizes and most games. While robin and starfire went to the Ferris wheel to have some alone time, Isamu and raven on the other hand decided to go to the end of the docks to get some quite and alone time as well. They found a bench nearby and sat down to look out into the sea and sky. Raven rested her head on Isamu's shoulder and moved in forward for a hug. Isamu laid his head on raven's and put his arm around her head. Both Isamu and raven then closed their eyes and let themselves drift off to sleep.

Raven smiled remembering that day. She wished that day would never end. With all that has happened she would do anything to relieve that moment again. Raven leaned forward and gave Isamu a passionate kiss which he returned as well. They continued the kiss for a few minutes till they stopped to catch their breath. "I love you Isamu" said raven.

"I love too Rachel" I said to Rachel. In my mind I wondered if this was the right time to say what I needed to say but I was too nervous to ask. I loved Rachel too much to ruin this moment by asking that.

What Isamu didn't know is that raven was reading his thoughts and blushed a little at what he wanted to ask her. She was a bit glad Isamu was willing to go to the next level. But the question was if she was ready. Despite what her urges are asking her to do she was still too nervous to ask. She mustered up what strength she had and decided to say it in a way she hoped Isamu understood. She leaned in forward and asked. "Isamu I know what you want to ask me…let's do it" said raven as when she said it she blushed a little more.

I could feel my cheeks light up by what Rachel said. I was surprised that she read my mind and she found out what I wanted to ask her. "Rachel are-are you sure your ready for this? I don't want to rush anything if you're not ready" I asked.

"I know Isamu I don't want to rush things either. But I don't care Isamu I love you and if two people love each other as much as you and I do. Shouldn't we express it in the way we want to express it" said raven as the more she talked about it she would glow more red.

I looked into Rachel's eyes to try and see if was had some doubts. I didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want to do. I could see she didn't have any doubts. I sighted and decided if this is what she wanted I would do it for her. I leaned foward and kissed her. We both had our eyes closed enjoying the kiss, i stopped the kiss and looked into her beautiful purple eyes. "If this is what you want then all right then" i said.

Raven smiled and kissed Isamu again deeply this time. She then strated leading Isamu towards her bed still kissing. She was nervous but knew this would be the right time and the right moment to show Isamu how much she really loved him. Isamu removed his coat and she removed her cloak as both laid on the bed kissing and were ready to express their love on Valentine's day.

**The second story is finally over. I hope you all have enjoyed this story and chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well now that that's done I am going to focus on ending my other story so I can get to work on the third story of this series. I want to thank my friends for helping me with this story and the ones who read and reviewed this story thank you all. **

**Now to tell you some of the details of the next story. It will take place around four months after the event. The next story will contain many fighting scenes which I hope to make the chapters long so I don't make too many chapters with short fighting scenes. There might contain another lemon scene I don't know I will need to recheck some things before I say there will be. Some heroes will or might die I don't know it's up to my partner…yep I am planning on working with another partner to help with the story. Can't tell who it is just yet till the next story, but I promise he and I are going to surprise a lot of you readers him with his plots and surprise twists, and me with my ideas and plot. **

**The third story will occur before I come back to college so I better work on ending my other story soon. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the story. Good bye and take care everyone.**

**Jason: I felt good about this story I hope I get some good reviews on it.**

**Isamu: I think you will but can I ask who this partner is. You never told us you were going to work with another person on the third story.**

**Hikari: What's up with that Jason?**

**Jason: Well at first I wasn't till I asked…or he asked I forgot we write so many messages I forget sometimes. I could check from what we wrote but I am too tired to look for it.**

**Hikari: Lazy bum.**

**Jason: Zip it girl I have been working on this story for three months and half of the time I had to do homework, study for a big exam, and stayed up late to make sure it turns out good. How is that being lazy?**

**Isamu: Wow with college and working on this story I guess that doesn't make you lazy. But back to my question who is this partner?**

**Jason: Fine I will give you a hint…he's a General.**

**Hikari: That's it he's a general…is he General Grievous?**

**Jason: No but he is a fan of Grievous.**

**Isamu: Is it the fat guy who says everyone sucks outside of Wal-Mart?**

**Jason: No that guy doesn't even own a computer as far as I could tell.**

**Hikari: I know its Waldo.**

**Jason: …Hikari it ain't Waldo now enough already I gave you that one hint figure it out.**

**Isamu: Hmmmm he is a fan of Grievous, he owns a computer, and isn't the fat guy…you know what I think I will just wait till the next story. **

**Hikari: Me too I can wait for the next story.**

**Jason: All right then see you all next time and take care.**


End file.
